A Second Chance at Love
by HarMonyneverends
Summary: Set after Reneesme's birth in BD. Bella didn't make it, and the Volturi are on their way. Will the Cullens be able to get all the witnesses they need...will Edward get a second chance at love...i know...summaries suck...give it a chance though
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please give it a chance.

Disclaimer...I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter (which you will find mixed in) but I do own Alizabet and Annalise

***A Second Chance At Love***

**Prologue:  
**EPOV-

Bella was gone. I couldn't save her. She had lost too much blood, and her heart just gave out. She didn't even get to see the thing she had given her life for - Reneesme, our daughter. As much as I had wanted to die, I could not. Each time I look into my daughter's eyes, I see her mother; and I have to live. For her. The question now is: how long will we live? The Volturi are coming, and we have no hope….

**Chapter 1 – Life sucks….especially if it never ends**

EPOV-

It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning, the normal time Nessie woke up. I smiled to myself as I went to find in who was holding her this morning. As I walked into the living room, I looked out the window, and noticed the sky was dark and rainy. A great day to play baseball. Baseball...I haven't thought of that for a while. It seems like decades since an innocent game of baseball started my family down the road it was now on. I shoved those thoughts out of my head and headed straight for my daughter. As I got closer, I saw that it was Alice's turn for "Nessie duty," the only "chore" my siblings actually fight over. Esme had to make a chart, or Rose and Alice would have actually come to blows. _My own daughter, and I have to schedule time to hold her; absolutely remarkable_. I honestly think my family loves her more than they love me. In the three months of her life, she hasn't slept in a bed yet; which is a pretty remarkable feat, considering the fact that she looks like a 3 year old. Alice looked up at my approach, and was ready to hand my little girl to me. The one thing they didn't fight over was the fact that I should to be the first thing she saw each morning. She was so like her mother in the morning, rubbing the sleep out of those big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It made the pain of missing Bella return, but I knew the only way to return to some semblance of a life, was to keep living. For Nessie. It seemed that each day, the pain was a little less than the day before. Don't get me wrong, I loved Bella – and I would always love Bella; but I knew I couldn't spend my life mourning my loss, especially when Nessie needed me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I paid little attention to Alice, who wordlessly handed my daughter to me, and walked out of the room. Normally, Alice stays around, talking my ear off about what we were going to do today, so this behavior registered as a little odd. _Oh well…maybe she's still trying to find Irina. Not that it will do any good. _Nessie yawned, and stretched, then opened her eyes and smiled, pushing even Alice out of my mind. After a while, the normal daily routine started up. Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs, and played with Nessie. Jasper, Seth (the werewolf who had imprinted on my daughter…I don't think I'll ever get used to that) and Carlisle came into the living room to discuss a trip we were planning to South America. Alice and Esme were in the kitchen, arranging flower vases. I looked up as Alice darted back through the kitchen and stood in front of me.

"Edward." she said, and that was all she needed to say. I saw everything she had seen…and it wasn't good. She found Irina alright, but she was not alone. She was with the Volturi, leading them here.

"Esme! Carlisle! Seth! Jasper! Rose!" In two seconds my family was standing in front of me, waiting - not so patiently - for the reason I called them over. "Irina…Alice found her. She went to the Volturi. They're coming here, and they do not look happy."

"What could they want? What have we done?" Rose asked.

I looked pointedly at Nessie. "Think about what Irina saw…that day Seth, Nessie, and I were hunting in the meadow. She only saw us from a distance. She didn't wait to get an explanation. She didn't stop to ask questions. What do you think…?" I paused. I didn't want my daughter to think she was the cause of our anxiety. All of the family gasped, realizing what I was getting at.

Irina thought Nessie was an immortal child. A child turned into a vampire while still very young. They were uncontrollable, which is why they were deemed "illegal" by the Volturi. The punishment for breaking this law was death. Irina knew this all too well. She and her sisters, Tanya and Kate, lost their mother because an immortal child their mother had created. They had no idea, and that innocence was the only thing that spared their lives. Aro saw that they truly had no idea what their mother had done, but they still were forced to watch their mother's death. Something like that would scar a person for life.

"What will we do?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Maybe we can get the Volturi to listen. Maybe they will see reason." Carlisle was the first to speak. "We will need friends to come help us. To witness for us, that…" Carlisle looked first at my daughter then at me. I shook my head ever so slightly. "That we have not done what they think we have done. Edward, we need to call Tanya. We'll need their help. Irina is their sister."

I shivered. _Great...just what I don't need right now. _Rose's head snapped up. "Aren't they still trying to work thru Annalise and her rebellion? Doesn't that shows that Tanya's not gonna be great back up...Like you said, Irina is her sister. What if Tanya sides with Irina?" I grinned; Rose was trying to help me...for once.

"No, we need her, she is strong and stubborn, and." Carlisle looked at me with something close to pity in his eyes. "We all know that she will do anything for Edward."

I shivered again. Emmett snickered and I looked up to glare at him. The call to Tanya was pretty short and to the point. Irina had been here, she's gotten herself and us in a lot of trouble. Can you come down and help us out; we'll explain when you get here.

As soon as he hung up the phone, Carlisle turned back to us. "We're gonna need more help. I'll go to Europe. I'll start with Siobhan and her coven. That would be four more. Maybe I can find Alistair. Esme, you go down the East coast. Find anyone that you can, and ask them to come. Emmettt, you start in Ohio and work your way west. Rose, you stay here with Edward and help convince those that show up to witness for us. Jasper…" But Carlisle never finished his sentence. We all looked up and for the first time noticed that Alice and Jasper were gone...

**LPOV-**

Less than 24 hours after receiving the urgent call from Carlisle, the Cullen home was coming into view. As Tanya drove her silver Lexus 400h up the three mile long driveway, I grinned, remembering how badly she had wanted a silver Volvo, because that was the car Edward drove; but for some reason, no one had what she was looking for. I called Edward later that day to tell him about it, and found out, he had bribed every dealership and not just Volvo dealerships…every dealership within 100 miles, to tell her that they didn't have any! I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. If I had been human, I would have been crying, it was that funny. For as long as I've been with Tanya, she's been in love with Edward. The only problem is that he doesn't feel that way about her. In fact, he ended up marrying a human. Tanya was a little miffed at that, but what could she do? You really couldn't blame him. Bella was a beauty. We came down from Alaska for the wedding. Tanya was nice to Bella, but those of us who knew her better, knew that Tanya was just waiting till the "excitement" wore off. She wasn't going to give up on Edward yet. But Edward doesn't have any luck in love apparently. Three months ago, Bella died, leaving Edward alone. They had been married for less than two months. Let me tell you, it took all four of us, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and me to keep Tanya in Alaska. The last thing he needed was her "comforting" him. Tanya's ideas of comfort would not in the least bit be actually comforting. Unless of course all he wanted was a bed partner…_Sick! _That was not an image I wanted in my head. Just then I heard Kate laugh.

"What?" I asked kind of confused. I had no idea what she would find so funny.

"Oh nothing, just your facial expressions. What in the world are you thinking about?"

I grinned, "Well, just remembering Tanya's problem finding a silver Volvo…"

Kate laughed, and then turned serious. "Lise!"

My head snapped front. I quickly turned the wheel and slammed on the brakes to avoid the upcoming collision with Tanya's Lexus; then turned to glare at Kate. She knows I hate being called "Lise".

She laughed, "Sorry! I know you hate being called 'Lise' but it just came out….really. Sorry **Anna**" she said as she rolled her eyes. Tanya leaped out of her car and jumped towards mine.

"Here we go... You know she'll have had your head for that."

"It's the other way around. She touches me and she knows what will happen." I looked into my windshield. I knew exactly what Tanya is thinking. I ripped off my seat belt and swung the door open. "Do it Tanya, I dare you." Her hands were clenched and I just knew she wanted to rip my baby apart.

Kate got out of the car and walked over to Tanya and put her arm around her. She muttered something and Tanya quickly nodded. Kate looked back at me and winked. She led Tanya to the door and met Rosalie.

I shut my door and slid my hand across the hood of my jet black Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. "I'm sorry baby; I would never make you hit that nasty Lexus on purpose." I waited for a sharp comment from Tanya, but it never came. That's because Edward was standing in the doorway of the great white house. Tanya never did exaggerate about him, he was gorgeous! He's the type of gorgeous, you just don't get over…Tanya still hadn't. I snickered quietly. _Poor Edward, I wonder how much he begged Carlisle to not let Tanya come to Forks. Bet he wished it was just me, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. _But no, as much as I hated to admit it, we needed Tanya. I hurried inside but kept my distance from the "couple". I had cause Tanya enough stress in the last couple of months, having just come back from a year long teenage-type rebellion/rampage that, in hindsight, may not have been my best idea. So, getting under Tanya's skin by making comments about her and Edward would not be the way to go…for me. Kate was free to make all the comments she wanted, but me….

-Flashback: six months ago-

_The night was cold, refreshing. The wind on my face felt like it has never before. I didn't want to take my car; Tanya would find me in an instant, stupid GPS device... Ugh! I felt bad about leaving my baby and all, but I needed to run, to get away, and fast. All the talk about Edward was driving me insane! __He doesn't even feel the same, geez woman! Just get over it, move on. There I go again, thinking about her... I laughed to myself. I guess the way I treat Tanya seems like I hate her, but I don't, not at all. She's like a sister to me. She saved my life a little over 9 years ago. Darn senior trip! Whose idea was it to go to Alaska for a senior trip? Don't most people go to like Disneyland or the Bahamas? And who goes hiking up a mountain with in the middle of an Alaska spring? Do you know what Alaska is like in the spring? It's freakin' cold!!! There was snow still all over the ground! Crazy teachers! Don't get me wrong, I like hiking and nature, I live in Utah…about two hours drive from three or four National Parks. I spent most of my weekends camping and hiking, but I don't like being the middle of the woods, with no protection against the dangerous animals. Anyway, I remembered wanting to fit in with the other girls so badly; so when the head cheerleader, Samantha Price said, "Anna, you can be in our tent... if you go get a picture with a black bear cub." I was stoked! They were finally accepting me. At least, that's what I thought anyway. You would have thought I would know better, and in fact I did; black bears are killers, especially when protecting their young; however, the desire to fit in and be accepted overruled common sense, so I ended up learning the hard way. Later that afternoon I snuck away during the two hour break for lunch and rest, I figured I'd be back again in time. Wrong! Yeah, I got the picture and all, but it came with a price. My life. The mother bear came from nowhere, pinning me to the ground, tearing me apart. I remember the blood, and screams. I guess Tanya heard, and smelled what was going on. The next thing I knew, it was three days later, and I was, reading the Aurora Chronicle obituaries, laughing to myself. My "accident" had been reported as a bear attack. The only thing they found was my camera, and ripped up backpack. I was now a vampire and a part of Tanya's coven. I guess I should be thankful, but I know that my parents will never forgive themselves for letting me go, my mom was hesitant enough._

The guilt shot back through me, I clenched my fist and tried to focus on what everyone was saying. Something about a child, only being part vampire…Edward and Bella's daughter… but I couldn't fight it, the flashback was just too strong.

_I knew what I was going to do, I had my mind made up - Samantha Price would be my first human kill. I was going to find little popular princess Samm, and make her hurt like she did me. It took me 6 months to find her. She was now living in Jacksonville, Florida. I remember going to Samm's balcony and standing over her bed. I thought to myself, this is it. Just do it, now, or never. My fists were clenched; I was insulting myself so I could show myself that I could do it. "You coward, you're weak, hurry up or she'll see you, you're so stupid, why did you rebel if you aren't going to make your move." That was it; I grabbed Sammy, clamping her mouth shut so __no one would hear her scream. A few seconds later it was over, or at least I thought it was. I was so used to drinking animal blood that I had no idea human blood was so amazing. I needed more. I turned and leaped off the balcony, not looking back at Samm's limp body. "Thanks for the memories!" I mumbled to myself. I ran across the road, a Ford truck just missing me. I smirked, more victims. I fell to the ground as the truck slammed on its breaks and reversed in my direction. A boy, about 18, my age, and an older man that must have been his dad, jumped out of the truck and ran towards me. "Wrong place, wrong time, losers." I thought. I heard them talking, "I didn't think I hit her." "What do we do now?" Now was my chance. I grabbed the younger one first, ripping into his throat; his dad lurched at me and pulled me away from him. I snarled and turned towards him, my eyes were black with thirst as I gripped my hand around his neck. "Don't you know better than to mess with a vampire when she's eating?!" I bit into him, and all too soon he was dry. I looked for the boy, but he was running and stumbling down the alley. "Oh crap!" I muttered as the bloodlust faded and I watched him run away. "What have I done? Tanya is going to kill me!" Rain started to fall. I could have overtaken him, and finished him off in a heartbeat, but something about the boy made me stop…made me almost want him to be okay. "Well, at least you'll be a cute vamp--" _

I crushed the glass vase that was near me. Everyone turned and stared. My hands shook as I slowly looked up at Kate.

"Another flashback?" She whispered, and I nodded. I was so glad Kate was there…she totally understood me.

**APOV-**

As I watched the leaves that I was playing with rise gracefully in the air, and start to whirl, I let my mind wander… Wingardium Leviosawas a first year spell, but still one of my favorites. It was certainly more impressive when used on heavier objects…like people. I grinned. _Although, the best spell for lifting people is still Levicorpus._ My grin widened as I thought back on my days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, Alizabet Salome Tibitha Ophelia Rowena Goyle, had always been a very powerful witch…even before school; it was a bragging point for my parents. When most kids had absolutely no control over their magic, I was already transfiguring small objects, and working thru the 2nd year spell book. I was different from my brother, who even by eleven years old, struggled to read. We were twins and yet we were complete polar opposites. Greg was rather on the stupid side, relied on his muscles and his best friend, Draco Malfoy, to resolve his issues, and could be very mean; especially to me...at least in public. I, on the other hand, was smart, funny, and kind. The complete opposite of what a Slytherin should be. In fact, several times I had overheard Professor McGonagall tell others that I should have been placed in her house, instead of in Slytherin. She was the head of Gryffindor house. Now I wish I hadn't begged the hat to put me in Slytherin. When I was sorted into my house, (at the beginning of my first year at school), the Sorting hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor house; but all my life I had been told that Gryffindor was the worst house at Hogwarts. That it would be a shame to be in Gryffindor. The last thing I wanted to do was shame the Goyle name, so I begged the hat to put me in Slytherin…like the rest of my family had been…like I just knew Greg would be. In the end, I got my wish…and lived to regret it every day of my life. I quickly realized that Slytherin House was full of better-than-you hotheads that relied on family, wealth, and connections to get thru life; and the worst of all was my roommate, Pansy Parkinson. She was constantly trying to use me to get Draco. She had a huge crush on him from day one. _With Pansy as a roommate, it's no wonder I spent every possible minute in the library. I didn't want to end up like her!_ Ah, the library…my safe haven thru the storm called the school year. No one questioned why I was there; in fact, you'd be hard pressed to find another Slytherin there at all…unless there was some huge project or important test due. It was there I made my first friend, Hermione Granger. The images and memories in my mind started to move faster…I spent six long years at Hogwarts. I lived thru crushes, which included my "brother's" best friend and later one of his enemies…being imprisoned for my friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione during what should have been my final school year…. finding out the truth about my "family" and the fact that I wasn't who I thought I was…being abused while imprisoned and ending up pregnant…the IRA car bomb that lead to the pre-mature delivery of my son, and the end of my human life…the horrible burning sensation as the venom changed my body into perfection…awakening to a new life, as a vampire…Ciaran…

**-ALI!!!-**

Maggie's call interrupts my thoughts, which is perfectly fine with me, except for the fact that I **hated** being called Ali. That was what my so-called family had called me. Turns out the people I thought were my family, were only my adopted family. A "friend" of the Goyle's killed my real parents and the Goyles adopted me, claiming that they had twins…turns out Greg and I really were born on the same day, just to different parents. They didn't even have the nerve to tell me this. I found this out while imprisoned... from the mad man/werewolf who killed my true family. After that, I refused to go by Goyle, and the nickname Ali. _Dang it!_ I rolled my eyes…bring up memories was becoming a habit…one that I didn't completely enjoy. My life wasn't exactly a good one. Even as I tried to stop, my thoughts drifted more towards the most recent past, and the biggest pain…Ciaran… I had known him in school, but like with everything else in my past, I had completely cut off contact once I was changed. Then, two years ago, he had gotten lost, right in the middle of the forest I was cutting thru on my way to go hunt…he recognized me immediately, and knew what I was; but he never shunned me. I knew he was falling in love from that first moment, and I knew I should have stopped him, but something deep inside me, buried with the rest of my human attributes, wanted it. We were inseparable from that moment on.

**-ALIZA!!!-**

I groaned. Aliza was another nickname from my past; this is the one Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid call me...but the biggest reason I groaned was because I was thinking about Ciaran again. The last thing I wanted to think about was Ciaran. It had only been four months since the fire fight in Derry had succeeded in killing the mortal I loved. It seemed like an eternity ago, and yet, like it was yesterday. I couldn't save him…not even the way Siobhan saved me. I was too late…too much blood was already lost…If he had only listened to me, and waited for me... I shook my head, trying to think about something else, it was too much right now to think about. I heard Maggie calling; she was getting more and more excited every time she yelled; which is why my name kept getting longer. No one ever calls me by my full name…unless they are anxious/excited/mad/whatever. They usually just called me "Bet". _What is going on?_ I thought as I jumped from the tree. I looked around, and was surprised to realize it was actually nice out today. There were no clouds in the sky, and the sun was shining. It was unusual for this type of weather in Ireland, especially this time of year.

**-ALIZABET!!! WHERE ARE YOU!-**

Crap! There it was. My full first name. The next step was the start of the middle names, but rather than wait for that, I hurried toward the house. The house I bought to be with Ciaran... where we shared our first kiss…our first and only night together...where we would have spent the rest of his life together…_Argggh! Everything around here brought me back to him. It made trying to forget him impossible_…not that I could anyway. Even my own reflection brought back his memory. My eyes were golden, when I wasn't thirsty, instead of the vivid red of "normal" vampires. That was because when you love a mortal, you tend to stay away from drinking human blood. I had decided to resist all temptation, so that it would hopefully be easier to resist killing the one I loved. It seemed to work, instead of the "normal" diet, I started to drink animal blood when I had met Ciaran. Even though he's gone, I continue. I enjoy "eating" without worrying if I killed one of his friends or family. Maggie likes to call my diet a "vegetarian" diet. Just thinking about that made me roll my eyes. Maggie was strange sometimes, but whatever_. Whatever makes her happy. She's a lot easier to live with if she's happy._

**-ALIZABET SAL…-**

"Goodness, Maggie! I'm right here." _She can be so impatient sometimes_, I thought as I walked up the steps on the front porch. "What in the heck is so important that all of Ireland now knows my first name?"

That's when I caught the scent. We had a visitor, a vampire visitor, and not one that I recognized.

* * *

Please review...I don't know how much I put on here, it depends on the reviews. and please be honest...if it sucks, please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – That's what friends are for…and all that crap**

**APOV-**

Maggie and I walked into the house, and into the living room, where Siobhan and Liam were sitting, talking to a man with blonde hair. At our entrance, they stopped talking and turned toward us, and I froze. Beneath his blonde hair, his eyes caught and held mine…but they weren't red. They were golden, almost topaz, like mine. I had only met two others with golden eyes, Rosalie and Emmettt, but I still thought I was weird in my desire to spare humanity; apparently I wasn't. Just thinking of Emmettt, made me want to roll my eyes. He was so weird you couldn't help but love him. He was a big teddy bear wrapped up in a macho man skin. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side…if he had one. He and Rose came from America for a visit last year; and even though they were only here for two weeks, I felt like I finally had a real brother. He was everything one would think a big brother was supposed to be; even down to grilling Ciaran to see if he was "worthy" of dating me. He had a strange fascination with me and Ciaran…like he was comparing our relationship with someone else's – but what other vampire would dare date a human?

"Carlisle, you know Maggie, of course." Siobhan said, as Maggie waved, and went to sit on the couch by Liam. "And this is the newest member of our coven, Alizabet. Bet, this is Carlisle, a friend from America."

"You're a vegetarian..." _Ugh! I must be in idiot mode!_ "Umm... I mean... hello?" _Can I be any more of a moron? Just shut up!_

"Well, hello Bet, I'm glad to finally meet you," he stood and stuck out his hand. I quickly shook it. "Emmettt has told us all so much about you." I rolled my eyes. I cannot even begin to imagine what Emmettt would have told them.

"Oh…you're that Carlisle…" A smile pulled at Carlisle's lips.

"Yes, I'm that Carlisle. I can tell Emmettt made an impression on you as well. He has that effect." The smile turned into a grin, and I grinned back. I missed Emmettt and all his shenanigans.

"Anyway Carlisle, now that we all are here. What did you need?" Siobhan said, quickly reigning in the conversation, and bringing it back on track. "You said it was very urgent."

"Yes, it is. Siobhan, my family and I need your help"

_Family? I've never heard a coven called a family…I don't think even Siobhan considers us family, though we are extremely close._

"The Volturi are coming to Forks, and we need people to witness for us. I don't have time to really go into the details; I have to try to find others. Do you happen to know where Alistair is nowadays?" His face grew weary. "Anyway, please, just go to Forks, Edward will explain everything there."

_Legilimens__, _I thought, trying to point an inconspicuous finger his direction. Instantly, I could see into Carlisle's mind. Sometimes having been a very talented, powerful witch in my human life was extremely helpful. I am glad I kept most of my magic. Carlisle's thoughts flashed thru my mind in a whirl. A beautiful bronzed haired man, a vampire about 17 or 18 yrs old I'd guess, was at the center, along with a beautiful little bronzed haired girl, who looked about 3 yrs old. This man must be the Edward Carlisle had mentioned, but who was the little girl? Other people, vampires by the looks of them; a blonde man and woman, a brunette woman and man, a black haired woman - all circled around the bronzed haired duo, as well as a human brunette woman. I knew the blonde woman, and the brunette man, but no one else; and the pictures weren't staying in place long enough for me to get a good grasp on who the others were, or what the issue was, in fact, the longer I stayed in his thoughts, the dizzier I became. I was beginning to feel like I was on one of those carnival rides that spins in circles really fast. More images flashed in his mind. More vampires, ones that he's talked to, ones he wants to talk to…and the Volturi. Aro. Carlisle clearly considered the man a friend. _If you consider a psychopathic, self-absorbed "collector" a friend, you have major issues! _I sneered to myself. Aro was the one Volturi member that I knew of, so far, that I never wanted to meet. Not that I _wanted _to meet any of them, but the man was just plain weird. He "collected" humans and vampires like a person would stamps, or stuffed animals – and he showed them off like that too. Aro didn't ever go out to annihilate a coven, without coming home with a new toy or two; each one, "grateful" to have been spared by the ever-merciful Aro. I rolled my eyes at the thought. _Merciful my butt!! If he even knew of my existence, I'm sure I'd be on the list! How many other vampires are there that were powerful witches in their human lives? Talk about one of a kind! _

The only things I could understand from Carlisle's thoughts were:

They were all in _**a lot**_ of trouble.

The trouble centered around the bronzed haired man and girl.

and

Carlisle was extremely worried; about both his family, and the friends that he was dragging into this.

"Of course Carlisle. What are friends for?" Siobhan's voice broke my concentration, and ended the spell. My mind reeled as I tried to slow everything down. I was never very good at keeping that spell going when my concentration was broken…and I think Siobhan did it on purpose, this time. _Crap!! She knows! She'll rip me apart for sure, for invading a friend's private thoughts. Darn it! How did she know!?!?!_

"I need to continue searching for others. Seriously, do you know where Alistair has been keeping himself?" Carlisle smiled again.

"Last we heard from Alistair, he was in a cave just outside Glasgow." Siobhan replied. "Are you sure you can't stay and relax for a bit? You look…almost aged."

"Thank you Siobhan, but I really should get going…Liam, Maggie, and Bet. There is only one thing I ask of you, and that is to listen to Edward, and keep an open mind. Things are not always as they first appear." With that, Carlisle stood and was gone.

**EPOV****- **

After I explained the situation to Tanya and her coven, and let Nessie touch them to prove the point, I all but ran to my room to sort through my thoughts, leaving Nessie with them. _What was she remembering? What was-- _I turned toward my door and rolled my eyes. Tanya had followed me, and was about to knock on the door. "Uhh, Tanya, can you go away, I kinda want to be alone right now."

"Oh, yeah...of course, Edward. I just wanted to let you know that a few of us are going hunting, and if you want... you can come too."

"No thanks." I rolled my eyes and leaned against my wall. Having Tanya here was going to be hard…especially since she couldn't, or wouldn't I never could tell, control her thoughts. Some of the images in her head were completely inappropriate, and highly disturbing. I tried to focus on what I saw in Annalise's flashback. I just didn't understand...How did I know the man? Then it hit me... Phil. The picture of the man Anna had hunted in Jacksonville stood still in my mind. Annalise killed Phil… Bella's step-father…and Kyle, Bella's brother. I had only met them once, but I'd know those eyes anywhere. They were Bella's and since she and Kyle were twins, naturally he would have them as well. I needed to clear my mind; I needed to talk to Anna, but didn't want Tanya to be around. I waited for Tanya to go hunting, but it took a while. I could hear her almost begging for the others to wait until I wanted to hunt. I rolled my eyes. Rose told Tanya it was now or never, and reminded her (in a not so sweet tone) not to touch the humans. They were forbidden, and anyone that went within 10 feet of one, would see a side of her they didn't want to. I looked out into the forest and saw that Tanya was by Rose's side. I smiled, _good._ I opened my door and quickly ran down the stairs. Only Anna was here, with Reneesme. She looked up at my entrance.

"Hey Edward. What's up?"

"Everyone left?"

"Yeah…Seth took a small group into the other side of the forest."

"Oh, okay. So about earlier... I've been meaning to ask you…What was that?"

Anna switched Reneesme around to face me. "You saw that huh?"

I laughed. "I see everything, even when I don't want to."

Anna grinned. "I bet that must stink sometimes. Especially around Tanya... I don't even have the power to read minds, and I already know what she's thinking."

I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah, it's a curse, but I'll survive, and you never answered me."

Anna set Reneesme down, and patted the cushion next to her. I like being around Anna, mainly because she's nothing like Tanya. She doesn't think of kissing me every 5 seconds for one thing, and she cares about a person's feelings. Nessie just sat there, looking at each of us, as if she expected us to explain ourselves to her.

"Daddy…what did Anna show you." Since she had a gift of her own, I wasn't surprised she picked up on that… "Is everyone okay?"

"Of course, Ness. Everyone is fine. Anna just has a gift to see the past. Can you see everyone's past, or just your own?" I was curious…_if she could see everyone's past as clearly as she had seen her own, maybe…_

"No, just mine…and I don't think of it as a gift…or at least not as my gift. Maybe if I could see others past, then I would…I just think it's irritating."

"Because you can't fight them…It did come on pretty strong. It looked like you were gonna blackout. Rose said that your face twisted like you were fighting for consciousness. Do they happen often?" I guess Carlisle's curiosity finally rubbed off. I was curious about this semi-stranger that I really didn't know. When we lived with them, Tanya constantly hovered, so I didn't really get to know anyone...and they came down for the wedding but they didn't stay long. Of course at the time, I didn't care. If they weren't there, I wouldn't have to worry about Tanya; but now I wanted to get to know the newest "cousin" from Alaska.

"So... you want to know more don't you Edward." Anna said with a smile.

I grinned. "Yeah. Jacksonville?"

Anna looked down and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I'm not a monster, just so you know. I did what I did because I am still young. I was hurting, angry with myself, with Tanya, and Sam..."

I looked at Reneesme to make sure she wasn't listening. She wasn't, at least it didn't look like she was. She was playing with one of the Barbie dolls that Rose gave her. I shook my head. Alice and Rose are gonna raise her to be a fashion obsessed child, I was sure of it. I looked back at Anna. I could tell she wasn't having a flashback, but she was remembering.

Anna looked up. "It took me 6 months to find Sam, the popular girl that dared me to get the bear picture…"

I nodded, to tell her I remembered, and for her to continue.

"She had moved from Utah to Jacksonville. When I was in Jacksonville, it wasn't hard to find her at all, she had posters of her singing at clubs…she always did have a good voice. When I was done with her, I never had human blood before, I wanted more. That's when I found--"

"Phil." I finished her sentence.

Anna's eyes widened. "What?"

"The man, from your flashback, his name was Phil. He was Bella's step father, and the boy's name was Kyle, Bella's brother."

"Oh my goodness... Edward I had no idea, I'm so sorry!"

I smiled, "You don't need to apologize to me... I had only met Kyle once, and Phil, when I met him was kind of a jerk. But if Bella was here, she'd probably have your head."

We both laughed. ""But Bella's not here, so I think you're safe."

Anna grinned, "Still, I'm sorry. But to let you know, I've never hurt a human since."

I smiled, "That's always a good thing."

Anna nodded as Reneesme walked up to her. "Can I sit with you and daddy?"

Anna grinned. "Of course you can." Nessie smiled and hopped up on the couch.

"Daddy, I can't sleep..." Nessie curled in a ball on my lap and hugged me tight. "Where did Aunt Alice go?"

I sighed and looked at Anna. "I don't know honey, I don't know."

Anna looked at me, then at Nessie. "Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went to get me something, some old friends. I've missed them a lot, especially Aunt Alice. I liked it when she held me at night." Nessie said and looked at Anna with the saddest eyes; you could see the dark circles.

"Has she not been able to sleep since Alice left?" Anna asked me with concern in her voice.

I shook my head. "No, not fully. She'll doze off for a bit, but always ends up waking up from nightmares after ten minutes...twenty at the most... Hopefully Alice comes back soon though."

"Yeah… Nessie, I'm sorry if I made your Aunt Alice leave. I had no idea."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Nessie replied, rather sleepily.

I looked up at Anna, she was laughing. "Okay, I'll try." We both laughed quietly, as Nessie's eyelids drooped. _Maybe with Anna here we'll be able to get Ness to sleep more…_but as Nessie started to softly snore, for the first time in over 36 hours, the front door was thrown open, and some one stomped across the floor…very loudly.

"Anna!" Tanya yelled, making Nessie jump awake. If I hadn't had my daughter in my arms, I probably would have ripped Tanya's head off…literally; but for Nessie's sake, I calmed myself down.

Anna and I looked up and saw Tanya in the doorway. I scowled at the improper thoughts that were running thru Tanya's mind. She thought Anna had stayed behind to seduce me. _Gee whiz! Will she ever learn?_

"It's not even like that Tanya; she didn't go hunting because she wanted to stay behind with Nessie. Ask Rose. Anna talked to her about it." I rolled my eyes, as Tanya narrowed hers.

"Anna, Kate wants you...now."

Anna sighed, _I don't get why she's so possessive of something she doesn't have!_ She thought with a quick glance at me. I gave a little shrug and grinned. She grinned back and headed for the door.

"Thank you Anna, it was great talking to you." I had to say it; I couldn't resist Tanya's reaction. I stood, let Nessie jump into my arms, and walked after Anna. "You never said she wanted me too..."


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's shorter, I know. And I think it's the only one that has only one POV**

**Again (cause I didn't say it in the last one...) I don't own anything from Twilight nor from Harry Potter (including any and all spells Bet casts) but I do own Bet, Anna, and Ciaran**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Great…an all you can eat buffet…and I'm on a diet**

**APOV-**

The minute Carlisle left, all 3 pairs of eyes turned to me.

"What?" I said, trying to look innocent. All three of them snickered. Apparently, my spell-casting wasn't as subtle as I thought. _Play dumb…not that it will work, they know you love to read minds, and since they made you stop reading theirs, they know you take advantage of what you can.._ "Why are you all looking at me? What did I do?"

"Tell us what you saw." Siobhan said, in a tone that reminded me of my mother's when she knew I was up to trouble.

I sighed…_I've really got to be smarter about where and how I cast spells. You would think I'd remember that from all the trouble I got into in school._

"Maggie, what did you sense from him? Any lies?" _Maybe Maggie would be able to distract Siobhan enough to let me off the hook. _Maggie's vampire talent, an ability brought forward during the transformation from human to vampire and usually intensified, was the ability to know when someone was lying. Mine was my magic, and the ability to shield my mind. From Carlisle's thoughts, I knew he wasn't lying, but I hate it when they gang up on me like that. _It's not fair, just because they can't read minds._ The distraction seemed to work. Liam and Siobhan turned to Maggie.

"No, Carlisle firmly believes all that he told us. I did not sense any lies. But the question is" she smirked again, knowing I was trying to distract them, "what was he thinking about?"

_Damn! I was caught_…."Give me a minute. His thoughts were spinning faster than anything I've ever seen for a while. I was getting motion sick, watching his thoughts." I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. "They are in trouble. He was thinking about a bunch of people, his family, I'm guessing. None of the pictures in his head stayed in one place for long. I couldn't make much sense of it. The trouble seems to be centered on a bronzed haired man and girl."

Liam and Siobhan glanced at each other, a look that I took as confirmation that the man was the Edward that Carlisle talked about.

"A girl? With bronzed hair?" All three looked at each other, and at me.

"Siobhan, you don't think....I mean, Carlisle wouldn't…" Maggie couldn't seem to get the words out.

_Legilimen__**s**_… this time I didn't point my finger. I wanted to know what all three of them were thinking, and they could rip me apart for it later.

"_They wouldn't...Edward wouldn't…Carlisle wouldn't…Bronzed hair? A little girl?_" Maggie couldn't even think what she was trying to say.

"_What does this mean? A girl? How old? How could they do that? They know the rules…_" Liam wasn't as bad as Maggie, but still, I've never seen or heard him so confused.

"_They couldn't have. Carlisle knows what would happen. It means death. No wonder the Volturi are coming. An immortal child!! There has to be an explanation…_" I could always count on Siobhan to be in control. No wonder they were all freaking out. The creation of immortal children was second only to revealing our existence on the Volturi's "Do Not Do, EVER" list. If discovered, it meant certain death. The Volturi did not mess around with this issue, not any more. Carlisle had a right to be scared. They were going to die. But his words came into mind – "_**Things are not always as they first appear.**_"

Siobhan's voice broke thru my spell. "Tell us exactly what the girl looked like? How old was she? Was she a vampire?"

"Well," I started slowly, shaking my head to clear the remaining effects of the spell; "she looked about 3, maybe 4 years old. I couldn't tell if she was a vampire or not, but I don't think so. Her skin had more color than ours." I searched the memory of the child I had seen in Carlisle's mind. What color were her eyes? If I could see that, I could tell…All I could see was him…Edward. Something kept drawing me back to him. Why am I so drawn to him? This is really weird…

As if she could read my mind, Siobhan asked "Her eyes? What color were her eyes?"

I sighed…"I didn't see them. The image in Carlisle's mind had her eyes closed."

"Shit…that could have answered a lot of questions. Oh well. Let's go. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get this behind us." All three started for the door. I stayed where I was.

"Ummmm, guys…" The thought of travel was making me nervous. I knew we could have gone the entire way, swim across the ocean, run across the continent, and everything without any problems; but it would take a lot longer than… "You know...it would be quicker…if we flew." I spoke the last three words in a whisper. I knew they wouldn't like the idea, even if it was quicker. They weren't used to repressing the thirst for human blood, and to be stuck in a steel can with even one human for the 7 hours it would take, could be a problem – but this was an emergency. Carlisle's family needed help, and we had no idea when the Volturi would be there. We needed to get there as fast as we could, and I was going to stand my ground on this. As I expected, my comment was heard…and not well accepted.

"No!! Hell no!!! We can't just sit next to humans for that long! We're not 'vegetarians'!" Maggie was vehement. If she had been human, her face would have been red. Liam and Siobhan agreed.

"I know, I know! But it's the fastest way. Can you swim over 800 kilometers an hour? that's over 450 mph for us Americans It would take us three or even four times as long! We don't have that kind of time. If we fly to New York City, you can run the rest of the way. It will only take about two days this way." Under my breath I added "it would only be 4 ½ hours more to fly to Seattle, taking only 12 hours total to fly." I knew they heard that, and rolled their eyes and I didn't push flying the whole way. "Come on! If you hunt now, fly for 7 hours, you can hunt again when we land in New York! I'll even get us first class by ourselves, so you don't have to worry about the humans being too close." I was pushing it, and I knew it. It was like I was trying to take a dieter to an all-you-can-eat buffet…cruel and unusual punishment. Some wouldn't be able to handle it, but I knew they could. They've done it before…when Ciaran would come over…and that was days at a time; but then again, it was only one human. A human that they knew, and that I loved; the plane would be filled with complete strangers. I winced, _how the hell did I get back to thinking about him? Will I ever get over him?_ For some reason, as I thought of Ciaran, Edward's face came back into my mind. _What in the world could this mean?!? Seriously! I'm not over Ciaran yet! _I shook my head a little to clear it, and looked into the faces of my companions, my friends…my..._my family_. Even if they didn't feel that way, I did. They were as close to a family as I was ever gonna get. I could see the struggles on their faces, but knew I was winning.

"Fine!" Siobhan gave in. "We'll go hunt now, and when we get back, you damn well better have the entire first class cleared out, and as much of the rest of the plane as you can…the less humans the better – but only to New York! We can't go all the way to Seattle testing our limits like that." And she turned and walked out, followed by Liam and Maggie.

Well...There's three chapters for ya. I have more if anyone out there wants to me to keep going.


	4. Chapter 4

You know the drill by now, I'm sure...I don't own nothing...except Bet, Anna, and Ciaran

**Chapter 4 – When the witch inside come****s out to play, you can bet there'll be trouble**

**APOV -**

When Siobhan and the others left to hunt, I raced for the phone. Like Siobhan said, I had to get everyone out of first class. I knew it would be tough, but I had to do it. I reached for my laptop as I waited for someone to answer. As my mind swirled with the things I needed to do, Edward's face was fixed in my mind's eye...again. _Why am I so fixed on him? He's just another vampire...isn't he? Well, he does seem quite good looking...but then again we all are...then why can't I get his image out of my mind? _I shook my head trying to clear it when a voice came over the phone line.

"Thank you for calling United Airlines, this is Ian, how may I help you?"_ This is going to be so much fun…_I loved acting like a…well, a witch. I grinned, and put on an air of importance "I certainly hope so. You see, I have four extremely important clients that need to get to New York City by tomorrow morning. It is extremely important that they have as much of the plane as possible…for privacy's sake. I'm sure you understand."

"Ummm, excuse me? Did you say you wanted the whole plane? But…but…that's not possible."

"You, dear Ian, need to make it possible."

"Ma'am, I cannot just move these people back to general seating... They…" _Gee whiz!! This guy was more uptight than Grandma Goyle in a room full of muggles…_ I grinned…the thought of that woman, who though that life without magic was a waste of air, in a room full of people who probably didn't even believe in magic was pretty funny. She would have looked like she was surrounded by the most disgusting, smelly bums on the planet!

"I guess you are going to have to."

"Ma'am, you can't be serious."

"I am, look, I don't have time for this, either you move them back as far as physically possible or I will. I don't really care where they all go, but everyone must be out of first class."

"You just can't..." _Argh!! Why do I even bother?_ Wish I could use magic thru the phone lines!

"Look…tell them that first class is broken, that it's not sanitary, something. I know! Tell them the ventilation is broken. They'll believe that, and no one will want first class. I really don't care what you tell them. Offer them free tickets…I'll pay for them. I cannot stress enough…NO ONE IS TO BE IN FIRST CLASS EXCEPT MY FOUR VIPS!" I heard him sigh, and knew I had won, at a very high cost…but money was no worry. I was a very shrewd investor. I had a knack for knowing when to buy and when to sell._ Divination comes in handy sometimes!_

"Alright. We will clear first class, but may I ask who the VIPs are?"

"No." I quickly hung up the phone before the man could ask any more questions. I logged on to the airport website and watched everyone's flights get switched, I smiled. Everything was going to plan. Next, we would need a car in the US. I hurried outside to my precious car, a silver 2009 McLaren F1 SLR roadster. It was the first one off the production line. I was personally invited to customize this one by the president of the McLaren line. Ciaran and I spent the first two weeks of August at the plant in England. That was one of the last things we did together. It was a bittersweet memory, but I couldn't hold it against my car…my Precious. It was sad that I had to shrink it, but at least I can take it with me. _God, I loved magic!_ I mean, honestly, how many people can take their car with them on an airplane, and have people asked them where they got the McLaren Hot Wheels car?!?! I looked around to make sure that nobody was around, pointed my wand at my car and watched it shrink. As I was putting my wand back in the special pocket, I had sewn into everything I own, I thought back to the day I got it. Mr. Olivander had made the wand by accident. It has a mixed core. Most wands had a single core, made of a powerfully magical object; however, my wand had three cores. As soon as the three cores touched, they fused, and Mr. Olivander thought it would be a waste to not make it into a wand, even though he didn't think anyone would be strong enough to wield it…until I came along, and the 14 inch, mahogany wood, tri-cored wand chose me. I shook my head to clear away the memory. I still had work to do. When the car was pocket size, I hurried over and picked it up. "I'm so sorry Precious..." I gently placed it in my pocket and ran inside.

Just as I started unplugging all of the phone and power cords I could find upstairs, I heard the front door open and the three of them walk in. "We're back." Siobhan's voice called.

"For some reason, blondes always taste better than brunettes." Liam said with a sly grin. I don't know why the usually quiet man loved to tease me after a hunt. I don't think I will ever understand him.

Maggie shook her head at him and grinned, "You're crazy. Everyone knows brunettes are always better." She was always up for teasing me.

Siobhan rolled her eyes. She turned to me as I walked back downstairs, and said "Did you get everything taken care of?"

"Yeah, there may be a couple people in business class, but almost everyone else is in general seating." I replied distractedly.

"I suppose we can deal with that." She said with a resigned sigh. She knew it wouldn't be easy. The smell from the passengers before us would be strong enough.

"Siobhan," I whispered quietly.

"What?" She replied. She knew what I was going to ask. I asked it every time they came back. I had to know…even if I didn't really want to hear.

"How many?"

Siobhan looked down, then back up at me. She would never understand why I was so concerned. I could almost hear her say, "He's dead, why do you keep fighting your nature?" Instead she softly said, "We stuck with two each, and don't worry Bet, we hunted out of the area. It wasn't anyone who knew either of you."

I nodded, feeling slightly relieved; I don't know if I could handle it, if they happened on someone I knew. I continued to go around the house, unplugging everything possible.

"What are you doing Bet?" Liam asked, playing with the phone cords, and trying to tie me up in them. He was always in such a weird mood after hunting!!

"We don't know how long we will be gone; I don't want to get charged extra on our bills when we aren't even using this stuff."

"That's true. Good point." Maggie said, as she started to help. "I don't think I ever realized how many things we have plugged in."

"Well, if we are going, we might as well do it now." I couldn't tell if Siobhan just wanted this leg of the journey over, or the entire trip. I nodded and patted my pocket; just to make sure my Precious was still there. They all saw…and rolled their eyes all at once.

"What?" I asked? "We'll need a car in the US! Besides, you can't run faster than I can drive! 500 kilometers an hour! that's just over 300 mph for us AmericansWe'll get there in like 10 hours!" I grinned "Besides, you don't really expect me to leave my Precious behind, when we don't know when we'll be back, do you?" I gave my very best, very saddest puppy dog eyes.

"I'm out of this one. I'll meet you guys in Belfast." With that Liam ran off. He was the biggest sucker for my puppy dog eyes. Maggie rolled her eyes, snickered, and ran off. Siobhan shook her head. "Bring the damn car, Bet…Let's go."

In just a few minutes we were at the airport; it was pretty crowded, especially for being midnight. Siobhan shook her head. "It's a good thing you told us to hunt before, Bet."

"That's for sure." Maggie said staring hungrily at a teenage boy.

"Let's go." Liam took Maggie's arm and led her toward the doors. I followed my friends inside and watched Maggie flinch. She was getting weaker, even thought she just hunted. I was afraid she was going to snap any second. Since I had printed out tickets at the house, and we didn't bother to bring any luggage, we walked straight up to the gate. I took one look at the info board by our gate and groaned…the flight was delayed…

**LPOV-**

After Rose and Kate told me and Edward to take a run through the forest to see if there was any sign of the Volturi, Edward headed back to the house to see if Nessie was sleeping yet. I told him I'd take another run through, and then head back. I knew he could read my mind, but I wanted Tanya to think that nothing was going on. I rolled my eyes at the thought...sure Edward was gorgeous, but I had no feelings for him. _Not like that anyway. He's practically family…_Once I knew Edward was gone, I ran to the other side of the forest. I sat on a rock and blankly stared at the river. It was calm, but fast at the same time. I knew that if I was still human, I'd have to pee by now. I laughed to myself. _I wonder how many more people are going to show up... And what if…could Kyle..._" I shook my head. "He's gone Annalise, stop doing this to yourself." I kept remembering what Edward had said, Kyle was Bella's brother. How could I do that? I know I had no way of knowing, but the guilt was building inside of me. I sighed. _Think of something else Anna, be happy. _I remembered what Edward had told me when I called him. "I still can't believe Edward bribed every car lot not to give Tanya a silver Volvo, and to tell her to get a Lexus RX 400." I remember Tanya going insane because she couldn't have what she wanted. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny, leech?"

I turned and saw a young woman standing behind me. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked her. I thought I knew, or at least was introduced to everyone staying at the Cullen's house so far.

"I can ask you the same. What are you doing near my turf?"

"Excuse you?" I was totally confused. _Why was she so hostile? What had I done to her? Wait a sec? Did she call me a "leech"?!?! _

The woman glared. "I don't want your filthy, blood-sucking--"

I cut her off…I was furious. "Nobody calls me a leech." I snarled.

"Well, I call them as I see them." She sneered at me._ Was she looking for a fight? Cause I will so bring it!!_

"Who in the world do you think you are and do you have some kind of death wish?"

"My name is Leah, and I'm here to protect your ass."

"Oh honey, you have it all wrong..." I was leaning forward to pounce, but I heard Rose call. "You got lucky." I hissed at her as I ran by. I didn't stop until I was by Rose's side. "Yes?" I was still kind of flustered. I was so ready for a fight now.

"Oh, Anna, I want you to meet Peter, and Charlotte. This is Annalise; we call her Anna for short."

I smiled and put forth my hand to shake theirs. "Hello." _Two more for the "us against them" battle that might take place some year soon._

They smiled. Charlotte looked as if she had no interest in meeting me at all. As they walked past, Rose turned to follow. "Wait." I whispered to her.

She stopped and waited until they were out of ear shot. When they were gone she turned towards me. "What's up?"

"Who is Leah?"

Rose sighed. "Did you run into her?"

I nodded. "She treated me like I was dirt. What's with her?"

"She's a wolf." Rose shrugged, as if that explained most of Leah's problem. "She's the bitch of the pack, literally and figuratively."

I nodded as a slow smile spread across my face. "Ah... Got it. But really, what is her problem? Is she like that with everyone?"

Rose nodded. "I think she's just bitter that she has to be a flea-bitten mutt, while we get to be glorious and beautiful" We laughed. "But seriously, stay away from her. She's Seth's sister, and for his sake, we need to keep her alive." Rose got a distant look in her eyes "Never thought I'd meet a wolf I'd be able to handle, if not like a little. Especially after Jacob…"

I could tell her mind was starting to wander, so I figured now would be a good time to excuse myself. I smiled and said "Okay. Hey, since I kind of missed it before, I'm gonna go hunt."

Rose nodded. "Okay, but be back soon. And don't hunt wolves."

I grinned. "Aww..." we both laughed. "I'll be back by one." I hurried off into the woods again, avoiding ''Leah's turf." I rolled my eyes. I was pretty thirsty; I hadn't hunted in two weeks. I decided I'd take a dear or two, maybe even an elk. _Yeah, I'm pigging out today. With the Volturi coming, you never know what meal will be your last... _I shook my head and leaped into a tree. I looked around and waited for something to run by. It took a while, but it finally came. A huge dear that made me question if I wanted two or just this one. I laughed to myself as I jumped on its back and hurled it to the ground. This deer took longer than usual, being as how it was so big. I could feel someone watching me. I pushed the feeling aside and continued with my meal. When I was done with the deer I moved to another part of the woods. There was a small elk, just enough to satisfy me. When I took it down I still had the feeling of someone watching me. It made me angry. When I was done I looked up. Leah was standing next to the tree I was in before.

I glared at her. "You could have ruined my hunt. What are you doing here?"

She said nothing, and just stared and turned and walked away. _DAMN IT ALL!!! Either she will be the death of me, or I will be the death of her!_

Now that I was fully satisfied, I hurried toward the house that I was quickly feeling was more of a home. As I entered, I looked at the hanging clock and saw that it was 1:30 in the afternoon. Edward was coming down the stairs.

"Hey, what's up?"

He smiled. "Have a nice hunt?"

I grinned. "Yeah. The animals out here are much larger than at home."

He laughed. "That's good. Can you do me a favor?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Can you try to get Nessie to sleep? The poor girl is so tired, but she won't sleep. I really don't know what to do anymore."

I nodded. "Yeah, I can try."

"Great, thanks. She's in my room, playing with the music. I'm going to go talk to Peter. I'll keep an eye on you. If you need me, let me know." He looked relieved. _We almost had her asleep earlier…maybe I'll succeed. _I nodded and headed upstairs, to the third floor, and the open door leading to Edward's room.

"Hey Nessie. What'cha doing? "

She stifled a yawn, and said "I'm listening to Daddy's music…he has lots to choose from." She waved a hand around the room to show she wasn't kidding. Edward had something in every recordable media ever used. _Seriously? Eight-tracks? Can you even find those or even a player anymore? _I looked around the room again, and sure enough, under the 6 disc CD player, was an eight-track player. I shook my head. _I really shouldn't be surprised…he's very musically inclined. I hear he can play the piano beautifully._

"Can I pick one?" I asked, not sure if she was listening to certain music to stay awake, or just putting in random stuff. She nodded and sat in the computer chair. I felt kind of weird looking through Edward's music, but I put in a classical/slow CD, and turned to pick up Reneesme. I put her on my lap. After a couple songs her eyes closed and her head fell against my arm. I smiled.

"Hey Anna!" Tanya smirked as she stood in the doorway. "Hi Nessie!"

Nessie's head popped up. "Hi Tanya…Anna, can you take me to daddy?"

I glared at Tanya. "Of course Nessie."

If anyone is curious, Bet's car is my profile pic...it's so sweet!


	5. Chapter 5

Again...I own nothing...spells or otherwise (I'm not quite that cleaver)

* * *

**Chapter 5 ****– ****When we all get together…the crazy comes out**

**APOV – **

I still could not believe our flight was delayed for two hours…let's just say the rest of my family was not happy…at all. _But what the hell could I do about it? I'm no mechanic! And there were no other available flights!__ Honestly, do they think just because it only took 3 hours to work out this arrangement, that I could do it again, this time instantaneously? I'm not a miracle worker!_ The flight across the ocean was extremely quiet. I tried to keep occupied by different means of keeping the stewardess out of the first class cabin. That was kind of fun, but it would have been better if I had someone else in on the action. I sighed as we made our way to the customs counter. Once we were clear of customs, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie would be off to hunt, and I would have time to get my car back to its normal size, and extend it so it could fit all four of us. _If Precious had a downside, it would be that it only sat two people…normally._ I grinned…it was no problem for magic to fix that, though!

We approached the counters, and split up; each of us taking a different line. This way, we could all get thru customs rather quickly. There were only 2 people ahead of me, so it didn't take too long till I was in front of the agent. I handed him my passport – _thanks goodness Ciaran knew that forger!_-, and waited for the barrage of questions that was standard of customs.

"What brings you to the US today?" The agent asked rather formally, looking down at my passport and finding a place to stamp. An evil grin spread across my face, but I quickly erased it. _I just can't help it!_

"I'm here to kill the man who killed my lover." I said with a straight face, and was rewarded by the look of pure horror on his face, when it shot up. I laughed. "I'm just kidding! I promise! I'm here to visit friends in Washington State."

He looked relieved, then snickered. "You almost had me there. Not many people try stuff like that with customs. I almost called security."

I smiled. "They'd never catch me…I'm really fast."

"I'd like to see that…" he said as he looked me over for the first time. _Is he going to start hitting on me? Ewwww! _He smiled appreciatively at me. It made me shiver…_were all Americans this bold?_

"Anyway…anything else you need to know?" I had already had enough, and was ready to get away from him.

"How about your phone number" he wagged his eyebrows at me. I cringed…_why did I always get the creeps?_

"How about no; I don't think my boyfriend would like that." Yes, I lied about the boyfriend part, but I had to get out of there. The rest were standing a couple of meters away looking at me with impatience. I waved them away. _They'll find me when they were done._ "And the most expensive thing I'm bringing in the country is my watch…cost is 150euro. I'm staying for 2 weeks, and will not need any government assistance. Does that cover all of your questions?" Okay, so I was telling major lies but he didn't need to know about the car and as for the length of my stay…well that was an easy fix in the customs books. I'll just hack into the system and make it look like we left. I was beginning to be afraid this guy would try to detain me just because I rejected his advances.

"Bet, is there any trouble?" I looked up as Liam slid his arm around my waist. It felt weird, but I knew he had heard the strange conversation I was in, and was playing the part of my boyfriend to get the agent off my case.

"No, no trouble" I leaned against his side, and looked pointedly at the agent. He took the hint.

"Sorry, sir…, ma'am. Everything is in order. Have a nice stay." He grumbled as he handed my passport back to me, and waved me on.

"Thanks Liam!!! You're a lifesaver!"

Liam shook his head, "Bet, how you always find the dickheads is a mystery." This hadn't been the first time Liam came to my rescue. "Let's not try this again while we're here, okay?" He grinned. Once we were out of sight of the customs agent, he let go of my waist, and we ran outside to meet up with Siobhan and Maggie.

"Here comes the damsel in distress now!" Maggie laughed, and pretended to swoon.

"Shut up Maggie! Why can't you get the assholes every once in a while?" I groaned.

"Maybe cause I know better than to mess with U.S. customs agents! What did you play on this time?!" I sighed, I loved to mess with people…and Maggie knew it.

"I started out with something sinister…but funnier, but then he had to become a jerk." I grumbled. "Aren't you guys gonna go hunt again?" I asked angrily…I was still upset about that agent. I hated being mentally undressed…it brought back memories I've been repressing for 10 years…_goodness, has it been ten years already? _

They saw I was starting to let my mind wander, and left quietly to go hunt…leaving me to my memories…

_He would be starting his first year of school next year…if he had magical abilities. I don't see why he wouldn't…Draco and I were both pure-bloods. _That was the first time that I actually acknowledged Draco was the father of my child since the day I told him. I knew it wasn't his fault…he was under the imperius curse. Once he realized what had happened, he was so sorry; but when I came back to Malfoy Manor two months later, and told him, he denied everything. He wasn't going to let his parents know what had happened. He said just because I was easy, didn't mean he was the only one who had slept with me. I tried to remember what my son looked like. I had only seen him for about 30 seconds before passing out because of the pain…Siobhan found me under more rubble. She never saw him. _Someone_, the thought made me shake in anger as the realization hit me…_someone took him, and left me for dead…they didn't even check to see if I was okay!_ If I had any faith left in humanity, it was now shattered. _He was blonde, like Draco…I remember that…I wonder what color his eyes were…maybe he had my violet eyes._

I stood there lost in thought about my son for two hours. Siobhan snapped me out of it.

"Where's the car? That's a shock…normally you're sitting in it, revving the engine." She grinned at me, as I slowly came out of my daydreaming.

"Sorry guys!!!" I pulled the car out of my pocket, tapped it with my wand, and stepped back to let it grow. Once it was normal sized again, I tapped it again to enlarge the inside to accommodate all four of us. I got in, and started revving the engine, just to make them laugh. They got in and off I sped…I love fast cars!

_12 hours later_

We made pretty good time the whole way to Washington. It only took us 12 hours to make a 72 hour drive. We had to stop a couple of times to get gas, but still…have I mentioned that I love fast cars? The town of Forks was awfully small. I don't know why Carlisle would settle here. The sky was cloudy, but rain-free, so I put the top down to try to catch a vampire scent to lead us in…_the one thing Carlisle for got to tell us…his address._ I rolled my eyes,

"There's one!" Maggie said half standing out of the car. "Head out of town." With Maggie directing, I had to slow down, but I'd live. "Take the next left." She sat down, her job complete. I turned down the driveway, and was surprised at how beautiful it was. The drive was completely covered by the forest. It almost reminded me of home, it was so green.

After about two miles, Siobhan leaned forward, "Bet, stop the car."

I did as I was told, and we all got out. "What's wrong Siobhan?" I asked. It wasn't like her to not trust Carlisle…_did she think we were headed for a trap?_

"Bet, I don't like not knowing what we're heading into. It's not that I don't trust Carlisle, I do; but…it's just that Carlisle isn't here…" _Was she giving me permission to snoop into other people's minds?_ I raised one eyebrow at her curiously.

"Siobhan, are you saying you want me to see what they're thinking?" I couldn't believe it…_who was this, and what did they do with my Siobhan?_ This was the second time she was letting me off the hook for reading minds…

"Yes… we need to know."

I waved my hand toward the end of the drive, and was overwhelmed by the thoughts that flooded into my mind. It actually brought me to my knees.

"Bet!" Maggie gasped, and fell to my side "Bet! Are you okay? What's wrong?" _My poor Maggie…she really did care!_

"I'm…I'm okay." I said breathless. Being breathless, when you didn't need to breathe at all was an extremely awkward feeling. "So many people... I've never done this on so many people. I…I wasn't expecting…" It was easy to deal with one mind, manageable with three (which is what I was used to), but this was like 8 or even 10 people. I struggled to keep hold on reality. "They're all…concerned, but…but trying to stay…positive. Unsure of…of what is going to happen, but the little girl...doesn't know." A smile tried to cross my face, but it came as more of a grimace. "Rose is there…She…she's been looking for us." I couldn't keep the pain off my face. I had not had to deal with real physical pain, in 10 years, which made this pain seem that much worse.

"Bet, stop. That's good. Stop the spell. Let it go" Siobhan put her hand on my shoulder, waiting for me to loosen up, signaling the release of the spell. Once I released the spell, I fell forward, hands on the ground. "Bet, stay here…catch your breath…get yourself together before coming to the house." Siobhan helped me up, and leaned me against a tree, and started to the house. Both Liam and Maggie put a hand on my shoulder before following Siobhan.

After about 10 minutes, I moaned softly…trying to be quiet enough so their super vampire ears wouldn't hear. _I don't ever want to feel that much pain again! Maybe that will cure me of random __Legilimens__!_ I was feeling more in control, now that the spell was over. I took a deep breath, and smiled…I was ready to go. I wanted to see what was going on. I pushed off the tree…let the world stop spinning, and started to take a step…when something slammed into me from behind. I screamed, as the thing snarled. I tried to push it off, but when my hands pushed fur, I nearly lost my mind. No! Not a wolf!!! No! Please! I fought, but we must have been too well matched. We grappled for what seemed like hours, but must have only been a couple seconds, each fighting to the upper hand. Time seemed to slow to a near standstill. Every memory I had of my parents, of Greyback, of Malfoy Manor was rushing to the forefront of my mind. _Shit! Oh Shit! I'm gonna die...just like my parents...killed by a wolf! _I could feel the panic rising in my chest as I fought for my life. I could hear screaming, but it didn't seem like it was me...it was like my mouth was open, but nothing could come out. The wolf's snarling was ringing in my ears. My hand reached my wand, just as the wolf's teeth moved to my throat. I wrapped my hand around the wand, and didn't even bother to pull it out of the pocket as I yelled "Expelliarmus!" Having been so close to me, and with the force with which I cast it, the spell sent the wolf flying off me, and into a tree. I was free. I stood up, shakily, and started brushing myself off. I double checked my wand pocket; to make sure the spell didn't rip thru my pants…_I really like these pants_. As I was brushing myself off, I heard footsteps rushing toward me, and a voice I did not recognize…

"What the…?" whoever it was, was saying, but I didn't look up right away. I had to make sure my clothes were okay; not that I was a diva or anything…I just liked nice clothes. My shoes were intact… my gray Capri pants were just a little dusty…my purple halter not even smudged…_good!_ A light wind blew across my face, and the sun decided to come out…and when I looked up, I swear I had died, because I was looking into the face of an angel.

**EPOV - **

It was 4 pm when I looked at the clock. Rose had been waiting by the windows anxiously, all day.

"Rose, the more you look, the longer it will be...who are you so excited to see, anyway?" She turned to glare at me, but something caught her eye. "Yes!! Finally!" She bolted out the door and down the walkway.

I hurried to the window and saw three "witnesses", Carlisle must have sent them. I remember he was going to Ireland first…so this must be Siobhan and her coven. I quickly walked outside to meet them, I wasn't near as anxious as Rose. When I arrived I immediately could tell Rose was disappointed. There were supposed to be four witnesses, not three.

"Where is your friend, Siobhan?"

She turned to look at me, confused at first, then smiled. "Oh...hello Edward. Were you reading someone's mind or has Emmett been running his mouth?"

I grinned, "A little of both, I will admit."

Siobhan grinned back, "Bet's just up the drive, she'll be here in a little while."

I nodded and directed them towards the house. "Won't you please come in?" I followed our guests and Rose into the house. When we were inside, the others joined us to hear us explain to the new witnesses about our "situation".

When we were done talking, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie all had agreed to stay and witness.

"Can we see little Reneesme?" Maggie asked, looking at me with a grin on her face. I had asked Anna to keep Nessie away for a little while, giving Rose and me some persuasion time, not that we seemed to need it. They were oddly prepared for what we had to say. _They seemed like they knew already...I wonder how. _

I shook the thought out of my head, and smiled at Maggie. "I don't see why not. Anna, you can come out now."

We all turned to watch Anna lead Nessie into the living room. Nessie's wide eyes made me smile. Although she looked a little scared, she wasn't afraid at all. She liked meeting new people. _She didn't get that from her mother._ I smiled to myself.

"Nessie, this is Siobhan, Maggie, and Liam. They are from Ireland."

Nessie looked at Siobhan. I struggled not to laugh. Nessie thought that Siobhan was a little scary; that Maggie's hair was too red; and that Liam was just...well, Liam; there really is no other way to describe him. "Daddy, I thought we were having four friends come over. That's what Aunt Rosie said." Nessie looked up at me slightly confused.

The words had no sooner left her mouth when we heard it; loud snarls, and screams coming from the forest. "Anna, stay with Nessie, please." I bolted out the door and the others followed... _It can't be…It's not… We need more time... How did Aro find us so fast?! No, no, it can't be them!_ When I reached the fallen trees I found Leah, in her wolf form, lying on her side, apparently unconscious. "What the…?" I looked up and saw a dark haired beauty, brushing dirt off her pants. There is no way she can be part of the Volturi... The wind blew, her long black hair swayed away from her face, and as the sunlight hit, her face shined. If I had been human, my heart would have been racing or possibly stopped and I probably wouldn't be able to breathe. She finished straightening her clothes, and straightened up…and when her dark, topaz eyes met mine, and the world stopped. I know it sounds cheesy, but there's really no other way to describe it. I was feeling things I thought had died with Bella. I started feeling guilty. _It had only been 3 months…how could I get over her so quickly?_ I slightly shook my head to clear the thoughts…and focused on reading her mind, but something wasn't letting me. _DAMN! How many more shields are there?! T_he thought of a shield brought the memory of Bella back again. I winced just hearing her name in my mind. I needed to do something, to say something. _What the heck?! She's still staring at me!_ I looked at her. "Who are you?"

As the others ran behind me ready for anything, she smiled. "My name is Alizabet, Bet for short. I am here with my coven, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. I'm sorry for the mess, but this _wolf _attacked me from behind. I had to do something."

I smiled. At least she wasn't with the Volturi... Her voice was sweet, it wasn't high pitched or low pitched, it was... _perfect._ "That's quite alright; Leah here should have known better, she's not supposed to attack without warning the house at the very least." I turned towards Leah and shook my head. "I don't know why, but she has been giving a few of us a bad time lately.

"Bet!!!" Rose screeched and ran for our new guest. "It's been too long!"

Bet grinned and hugged Rose tight. "I know! Way too long. Where's Emmettt?"

Rose frowned, "Carlisle sent him back East. Hopefully he'll be back soon." She got an evil grin, "So where's Ciaran. "

A strange look flitted across Bet's face, but before she could answer, Siobhan, with her arms crossed, said "We should get inside so Nessie doesn't become worried and run from Anna."

Tanya snarled. "Was that a shot at my Anna?"

Siobhan chuckled. "Anything is a shot at Anna."

I shook my head. Siobhan thought Anna looked weak, which as I was well aware of, was not true. I could tell Tanya was angry with Siobhan for the rude shot at Anna, and I didn't even have to read her mind. I grinned.

"You know what this means, ladies."

Tanya and Siobhan paused, and looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"Arm wrestle. Since Emmettt has been gone, we need some entertainment." I looked back at Leah. "You coming?"

She had regained consciousness, and was starting to get up. She nodded and trotted into the forest to change.

Once we were approaching the house, Anna came running out with Nessie in her arms. "Is everything alright?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, we found our missing witness." She grinned. "Bet, this is Annalise, she's with Tanya's coven. Annalise, this is Alizabet, she is with Siobhan's coven."

Anna nodded, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too...Lise." Bet grinned…somehow she knew how to get under Anna's skin. I grinned too.

Anna glared. "Please don't call me that."

Bet pretended to pout. "But everyone here probably calls you Anna, I like to be different."

"Fine." Anna scowled. She was thinking of how to irritate Bet. She glanced up at me. I shrugged. _Stupid shields! _

Liam laughed. "She hates the name Ali!"

"Perfect." Anna grinned. "Now we're even."

Bet, or Ali (but I don't think I'd be able to call her "Ali", but I might try), grimaced. "Thanks Liam…appreciate you sticking up for me." She rolled her eyes while everyone else just laughed.

"Anna" Nessie's soft voice froze me in place. I quickly looked at Bet. We hadn't gotten to explain about Nessie…would she be as informed as the others? Will she understand that Nessie isn't immortal? I couldn't tell by the frozen expression on Bet's face if she was expecting this, or if she was going to expect the worst. Bet's eyes seemed to be locked with Nessie's, but both faces were expressionless...although there did look like a bit of something on Bet's...was it pain? Like a sad memory?

Nessie's voice broke thru my panic. "Can I go see Bet?" Nessie pointed to Bet, still with that blank expression on her face, her thoughts weren't any help either. They were so blurred from the lack of sleep, all I could see were colors...and Bet's face. I wish there was something I could do to make her sleep.

Anna looked at me; I nodded in approval. Anna walked over to Bet and handed Nessie to her. Nessie and Bet's eyes were still locked on each other, but the moment Anna put the little girl in Bet's arms, her gaze softened and she smiled at Nessie. Nessie smiled sleepily back and wrapped her arms around Bet's neck. She laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. "Bet?" Nessie asked sleepily

"Yes, Nessie?" Bet replied very softly. _I wonder if she was nervous about holding a child. I wouldn't have thought so; she makes it look so natural._

Ness yawned…"Can I call you Lizzie?"

"Yes." A soft smile lit across her face. _She would have made a great mother...Holy shit! Where the fuck did that come from?_

Seconds later, Nessie was sleeping, with a smile on her tiny lips.

I was shocked. I haven't been able to get my daughter to sleep in days, ever since Alice left; and yet a perfect stranger holds her for all of 2 seconds, and the little girl falls right to sleep. I shook my head and smiled. "Since we're gonna have the arm wrestle, you can take Nessie up to my bedroom… if you'd like."

Bet nodded and followed as I took her to the third floor and pointed to my room, but she gently grabbed my arm before I turned away.

"Edward..." she whispered softly, trying not to awaken the sleeping child in her arms.

Her hand felt smooth on my bare arm, and her soft voice sent chills down my spine. _Wow... I didn't know vampires could get chills._

"Yes?" I asked, gently patting Nessie on the head; trying to shake off the feelings welling up in my chest. _Am I glad I'm the only one who can read minds...this would be embarrassing_.

"Tell me who wins." She smiled at me, and I nearly melted. _God, Edward, get a hold of yourself!_

I grinned. "Will do." As I watched her walk down the hall and open the door, I had to mentally smacked myself in the head...my gaze had lowered to her hips. _What the hell are you doing?! It's too much right now. Besides, you just met the woman!_ I sighed and walked down the stairs; and brought myself back to reality.

Everyone was in the kitchen...and they had already taken sides. Siobhan, Maggie, and Liam were standing on one side grinning and laughing; while Tanya and Kate stood on the other side, scowling at them. Carmen and Eleazar were on Tanya and Kate's side, although they didn't look as upset as Tanya and Kate. Peter and Charlotte rolled their eyes and left the room. The only ones who hadn't taken sides were Rose....and Anna. Rose's thoughts revealed her dilemma. She and Anna had always been close, but she knew Siobhan better than to think Siobhan was really that mean. She knew Siobhan was testing Anna, and that Anna would meet with Siobhan's approval. Anna had no clue what was going on, and was looking at each side in confusion. I chuckled as I entered the room.

"Ready Anna?" I grinned at her.

Anna looked up at me. "Ready for what?"

"Come here." I pulled a chair from the dinning room, up next to a table she was sitting at, and motioned for Siobhan. "Siobhan, you said Anna was weak... Prove it."

Siobhan glared at me. "And how do you expect me to do that?" Boy! _She is taking this test seriously..._and indeed, her thoughts had turned serious.

"Remember what I said earlier? Arm wrestle."

Rose grinned. "Yeah, we need some entertainment around here... Since Emmettt left and all."

When I looked down at Anna, she was glaring at Siobhan. "You said I was weak?"

"She also inferred that Nessie could take you." Rose grinned.

Anna grabbed Siobhan's hand and squeezed tight. "It's so on."

Anna and Siobhan held the same position for ten straight minutes. When Leah walked through the door, nobody turned to greet her. After a couple of minutes, Leah turned to Rose.

"What is going on, Rose?" Leah asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Siobhan said Anna was weak and now they are settling it, they've been holding each other in the same spot for over fifteen minutes." Rose grimaced at Leah's close proximity, but tried to shrug it off. Leah really is irritating everyone. Although, part of Rose's irritation stemmed from Leah attacking Bet.

"That's crazy. C'mon! One of you leeches...win already!" That did it...apparently Leah had already had words with Anna, who snapped.

"Nobody calls me a leech." She slammed Siobhan's arm on the table, and jumped up from her chair. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Maggie gasped. Anna looked back at the table and jumped back in horror. Not only had she won the match, she slammed Siobhan's arm into the table so hard that the table snapped in half, and so did Siobhan's arm.

"Oh shit!!!! I'm so sorry!!" Anna looked at Siobhan in horror, almost fearing the bigger woman's retaliation, and she had every right to fear...Siobhan was not someone to mess with.

To everyone's amazement, especially Liam and Maggie, Siobhan actually started laughing. She was extremely pleased with the results of here little test. Everyone else was worried about how we were going to fix this...breaking vampire bones was extremely hard, and it was even harder to get them set right, as they heal quickly. Rose was freaked, because that was Esme's favorite table.

Siobhan looked up at me and casually asked, "Hey Edward, can you go get Bet? She can fix this." She swept her other hand over the table and arm. I nodded not understanding her thoughts and her gesture...did she really mean Bet could fix the table too?

Anna followed me out of the room, but Siobhan called. "Wait Anna. Good job, you proved me wrong." Siobhan smiled.

Anna was shocked. "You-- you aren't mad that I snapped your arm in half?"

Siobhan laughed. "I didn't expect it for truth, but am glad you did. I wanted to see what you're made of. You are strong, and if this thing comes to a fight, I'd be happy to have you on our side."

Anna nodded, stunned at the results. I grinned and tugged on her arm a little to jog her memory about Bet. We quickly ran upstairs to my room.

Please review...I am dying to hear what people think...


	6. Chapter 6

I love Lise!

I know in Twilight, vamps don't get broken bones, but I'm taking some liberties here...and we get a little bit from the HP world in this chapter, so hang on tight.

As always, I defer to the masters...SM and JK own it all, except Lise, Ali, Kyle, and Ciaran. They are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Some people never learn...even if it hits them in the face**

**LPOV-**

As I hurried behind Edward I could hear the others laughing at Siobhan. I felt so bad about breaking her arm; I really hope Ali can fix it.

Edward turned around when we were outside his door. "Bet can fix it, don't worry anymore about it. Siobhan meant everything she said to you down there." he smiled and pushed his door open. I knew the reading minds thing would come in handy, and possibly get irritating. I laughed as he whispered "You got that right."

When we stepped inside his room we found Ali_, I loved that name! I wonder why she doesn't like it,_laying on Edward's bed with Nessie on her stomach. She looked at us and smiled. "I didn't want to wake her, so I lay down with her. I hope you don't mind..."

Edward shook his head. "No, not at all."

"So... Who won?"

I looked down. If I could blush, I would right now. "That's why we came up here. You can fix broken bones, right?"

Edward grinned at Ali's confused face.

"Yes... What happened?"

"Anna got a little carried away and snapped Siobhan's arm in half."

I grinned when Ali's jaw dropped. "And she didn't hurt you?!"

I shook my head and walked over to her and Nessie. I made sure I was very gentle when I was picking Nessie up. I held her in my arms for about ten seconds, when she woke up. "Daddy." A smile lit up her face. "I was sleeping...but now I'm hungry. Can we go downstairs?"

Edward smile. "Of course we can Nessie. What do you want to eat? You can have anything you want."

I handed Nessie to Edward before the four of us left the room. We walked downstairs, and Ali went straight to Siobhan.

"Bhan!! What in the hell?" Ali looked truly concerned, but Siobhan, just shrugged it off. I watched in amazement as Ali, reached into a pocket on her right side, and pulled out a…well, what looked like a wand, like a magic wand. She tapped Siobhan's arm with the...the wand..._why was that so hard to say?_ The wand emitted a white light and bandages flew out, wrapping the arm, so it would stay in place, and heal correctly. Then she tapped the table, and it came together as good as new. _Holy shit!!! Is she really a witch??!?! Like a real live, honest to goodness witch?!?! I didn't think magic was real! _Just as Ali was finished with Siobhan's arm and the table, a boy, around my age walked into the room. "Man, I'm starving." I wrinkled my nose. He reeked! I rolled my eyes. _Another wolf._ He headed straight for the kitchen. "Hey Edward. Hi Nessie." He had a huge grin on his face, which Nessie returned. I looked at Rose.

She sighed and mouthed. "They are supposed to be 'soul mates'... I think it's just a bunch of shit to be honest." She rolled her eyes.

My eyes widened. "That's a little scary." I mouthed back. Rose nodded. The thought about love brought Kyle back. I sighed. _Will I ever see him again...? Stop it Annalise! It's never going to happen. Just forget him..._ When I looked up Rose was staring at me, trying to read my expression. _I bet she wished she was Edward right now. _I forced a smile and turned to go find Ali.

"There is no food in here Edward... Where does it all go?" The boy asked Edward, with a cheeky grin.

Edward rolled his eyes. "In yours and your friend's stomach... This will be the second time this month that we've had to go grocery shopping."

The boy turned around. "Well hello there. My name is Seth. What is yours?"

"Anna." I said blankly.

"It's great to meet you. And you are?" He turned to Ali.

She took a step back, away from Seth and shivered slightly."I'm Bet."

Leah looked up from the chair she was sitting in. She glared at Ali, still bitter about the forest incident. I looked up at Ali. She was glaring back at Leah.

I guess Seth saw the glaring contest too. "I'm sorry about my sister's attitude. She's been a bitch ever since we were kids."

Ali looked back at him and grimaced slightly. Seth didn't seem to notice...in fact, no one seemed to notice her reaction to the wolves, except for myself. "I can imagine." She replied, as she turned to look at me.

"So, would you two ladies do me a favor?"

I looked at Ali, confused as to why she was acting so strange. "Sure..."

Seth grinned. "Will you go into town and get us some food?"

Ali smiled slightly. "Sure."

Seth's grin widened "Great. Edward, pay the girls."

Edward glared at him and rolled his eyes, but took out his wallet. "You know you owe us big time."

Seth grinned and rolled his eyes back at Edward. "And we totally appreciate you and your friends putting up with us."

Edward rolled his eyes again and shook his head, and then looked at me and Ali. "Nessie really likes the Barbie fruit snacks. Can you get a few boxes of those?"

We nodded. I remembered the Barbie fruit snacks. They used to be my favorite too. I remembered when I first became a vampire I always thought I was hungry, but I never was. Now I'm always thirsty. Thirsty... The thought of Kyle came back into my mind. I remembered his shocked face when I grabbed him. I felt my stomach turn. I kept my head down; I knew Edward was seeing what is going through my mind. I did not want to look at him. As I turned to walk away, I saw from the corner of my eye Edward say something to Ali, but I couldn't make it out. Then he handed her his credit card and in seconds she was behind me.

When we were outside I immediately headed for my car. I looked up at Ali. "I missed my baby, you were just in yours."

She smiled. "I totally understand."

"Good." It took about ten minutes to find the store. We weren't able to follow a human scent, so of course it took longer. Not to mention the time we passed it... "Finally." I grinned and turned to Ali. "You like my baby?"

"I love it. You have to take a ride in my car some time."

I laughed. "It's a good thing I'm a veggie, these people smell really good."

"Yeah they do..."

We got out of the car and quickly walked through the doors. For such a small town, they do have a big store. I grabbed a cart and headed down an isle with Ali. "So...what do...do...wolves...eat?" Ali shivered at the word "wolves"…_Wonder what that was about…_

"Meat." We both laughed.

"Hey look, there are the fruit snacks!" I pointed down the aisle.

"Cool." Ali knelt down to grab them. "How many should we get?"

"Umm... Like 6?"

"Barbie huh? Aren't you two a little old for those?" An unfamiliar voice commented.

I turned around to find a boy about 18 or 19 years old staring at me and Ali. I had to admit, he wasn't bad. For a human...

I grinned. "We're kids at heart."

He smiled. "Really?"

I nodded as Ali dropped the boxes in the cart.

"So, my name is Mike, what is yours?"

"I'm Bet, this is my cousin, Anna." I looked at Ali, surprised. She called me Anna...

"Cool name...Bet. I bet that Bet is short for something..." he winked at Ali. Her face scrunched up, like mine did when I first caught the scent of Seth. "But anyway, are you new here to Forks?"

I looked at Ali. _Was this his way of hitting on us?_ "No, we're visiting family."

"Oh fun." He leaned against the shelves. "What are their names?"

"The Cullens."

He froze. "Oh really?"

We nodded. "Well, we aren't exactly family, but we're pretty close." I said, although I don't know why I had to explain myself to him.

Mike nodded. "Cool, cool. Well, since you are new here, I'd be happy to show you around." He looked at me and winked like he did to Ali. When he looked away I rolled my eyes. _Was this guy serious?_ "Hey guys." He turned to face two other guys his age that were walking up to us. "These are my other tour guides; my best friends, Eric and Tyler."

I looked at Ali and rolled my eyes. She shrugged.

"Hello, hello, hello." Tyler walked up to Ali, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I would be happy to show you around our lovely, little town.

Bet glared and pulled her hand away. "Thank you, but I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Barbie?! I love Barbie." Eric grinned, peeking into our cart.

I sighed. "Look, we don't really have all day to spend talking. So maybe we'll see you some other time."

"Wait, Anna." Mike blushed. "I know I don't really say this, but you're really pretty, and I think we could work out, so can we like hang out?"

I was shocked. _He couldn't really be asking me out...could he?_

"Dude, what about Jessica?" Tyler looked just as shocked.

I looked at Tyler. "Yes Mike, what about Jessica?" I was ticked. I hate cheaters.

"Well, we're having problems anyway..." Mike looked away, blushing harder.

I turned to Ali. "Let's go. We have shopping to do."

"So that's a yes, Anna?" Mike just didn't give up.

I shook my head and kept walking.

"So..." I turned to Ali, once we had gotten away from the boys. "We have the meat, the fruit snacks, fruits, veggies, what else do we need?"

Ali thought for a minute. "Does Nessie like salad maybe?"

"We'll find out I guess." I reached for two heads of lettuce and a few tomatoes. I turned around and grabbed a sack of potatoes. _Ya never know..._

"Here, let me help you miss." An employee, about 40 years old hurried over to help me.

"Oh, thank you, but I've got it."

"Are you sure, it's a 50 pound sack of potatoes."

I nodded, lifting the sack in one hand. "Thank you though." I turned back to Ali and rolled my eyes. "Men, they think women can't do anything."

Ali grinned. "True... Hey, I know it's none of my business, but who is Kyle?"

I dropped the potatoes into the cart. I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. I grabbed the cart. "That's a random question..." I tried to avoid answering her. "Let's look at juice and soda."

Ali nodded. "Was he a human?"

I winced. I wasn't getting out of this, I could see it. "He was." I turned down the next isle. I tried to focus on the sound of my sneakers on the concrete. It really didn't help. "We should get some eggs too."

"Was? What happened? I don't mean to pry, but Edward mentioned something about him and you…"

I grabbed a few cases of Cola, Pepsi, and Mt. Dew. _That should be enough for now_, I thought. _Now, juice_... "Apple or grape?"

"Lise?"

I sighed and turned to her. "Okay, fine…A little while ago I rebelled against Tanya and her stupid rules. I tried to kill him, but his dad ripped me off of him. I only bit into him for a few seconds, just enough time for venom to start to spread. He's like us now. The sketch you saw in my car was a rough sketch, when he was human. I have no idea what he looks like now, and I think about him every day. A part of me wants to see him again, but a part of me tells me I never will. Now, apple or grape?"

Ali smiled. "Get them both. I'm so sorry. If it's meant to be, you will see him, if not... I have no idea."

"I don't want to find anybody else, I feel like I'm betraying him every time I even think about it... and I feel bad for Edward, because apparently, Kyle was Bella's brother! Ugh. I wish Alice was here. She could tell me if I'll see him again." I smiled. "I haven't even told Tanya about it."

Ali smiled. "It will be okay. Hey, once this is all over, I can use magic to help you find him, if you really want to…"

I grinned. "Thanks Ali! Speaking of magic…are you really a…" I rolled my eyes as I caught the scent of Mike and his friends. "Oh hell! They're back."

"I know, I can smell them." She made a pouty face that made me laugh.

"Anna, I'm sorry. Please, just give me a chance." Mike just didn't know how to take "no" for an answer.

I crossed my arms. "No. I hate cheaters."

Mike put his hand on my shoulder. I raised an eye brow. "You're so cute when you're angry..." He started to say...I hissed. Ali tapped me to remind me there are witnesses.

"I hate them so much I'd eat them for breakfast." I said quietly enough that Ali heard me, but they didn't.

"It's the middle of winter here in Washington, ladies. Where are your coats?" Eric slid next to Ali, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We're used to colder weather than this." Ali shoved Eric's arm off her shoulder and I pushed Mike's hand off of my shoulder.

"Look, it's just one night, Anna. You're obviously out…Let us show you a good time. What about you Bet?" The three guys looked at Ali.

"I don't think you'd like me. I can be a real witch sometimes..." Ali winked at me and I choked back a laugh, and just grinned, _they have no idea!_

"I doubt that, babe." Tyler put his arm around Ali's waist. "Damn girl! You're body is like ice."

"So is her heart." I laughed. I had to throw it in. I'm glad the two of them were more interested in Ali than me...Mike was more than enough to deal with.

"Are you having any trouble here, girls?" Edward walked up to us with eyes narrowed on the boys... He took Ali in his arms...away from Tyler. "I'd appreciate it if you three left these ladies alone." He glared at Tyler.

"Thank you Edward. They've been bothering us the whole time we've been here." I said as I smirked at Mike.

"Yeah, I can see that." He was definitely not happy. I had the feeling he had to fight these guys off Bella too. The guys seemed to finally get the hint, and walked away...glaring back at Edward.

I looked over at Ali and Edward. He still had his arm around her waist, and she had turned toward him, and laid a hand on his chest_. Is something going on between them? I guess right now I'm off the hook; Edward is too busy with those jerks to read my mind. Score! _

"Come on; let's pay so we can get out of here." I watch as Alislowly slid out of Edward's arms. W_as she reluctant to let him go?_ She looked almost embarrassed..._Like she's feeling guilty about betraying someone...but who would she be betraying? Is that the same look I get when I think about Kyle?_ I realized that I really didn't know anything about my new friend.

As I grabbed the cart and walked over to the nearest register, I heard the boys whispering something about Bella. _Those idiots would never understand._

"So what did you girls get? A few pairs of shoes, nice clothes..." He grinned when I socked him in the arm. "I have to go to the mall real fast to get Nessie a few things, do you gals want to come?"

Ali nodded,_ maybe they'd like some time alone…_I replied "I think I'll pass this time. I'll take the groceries though, and put them away."

Edward and Ali nodded. "You want anything?" Ali asked

I shook my head. "No thanks." I crawled back into my baby and pulled out of the parking lot. _Is something going on with them?_ I remembered how Edward had his arm around Ali, and the way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him..._were they in love? But they just met!? Love at first sight, I guess._ I sighed. Will I ever find love?

**EPOV – **

I drove into town, on my way to Port Angeles to get some things for Nessie. Since Bet seemed to be the key to my daughter sleeping, maybe now would be a good time to get a bed. _Though there is a bed for her in the cottage_. That was one place I really didn't want to go. I know Bella never got to even see it, but just knowing it was built specifically for her, with her style in mind…I just didn't want to have to deal with the feeling and memories, looking at all that would bring up. I glanced over to my left as I passed the Thriftway market, the only grocery store in Forks. Anna's black Ferrari was still in the parking lot. _Hmmmm, I thought they'd be done by now…It's been about two hours…I wonder what's keeping them. _I pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car, and wandered into the store. As soon as I entered the store, I heard thoughts of people, I had hoped I'd never have to listen to again...and it sounded like they had found some fresh meat..._wonder who the poor girls are..._then I heard Anna's laugh, "So is her heart" _Please...not Anna and Bet!_

I turned the corner and saw what I feared. Mike was hovering around Anna, while Eric and Tyler were hovering around Bet...and Tyler wasn't just hovering, he had his arm around Bet's waist. I walked up to the group, my eyes narrowing almost automatically.

"Are you having any trouble here, girls?" I glared at Tyler, while I pulled Bet away from him, and into my arms. I should have let her go, but I didn't. I kind of liked my arm around her tiny waist. "I'd appreciate it if you three left these ladies alone."

"Thank you Edward. They've been bothering us the whole time we've been here." Anna said.

"Yeah, I can see that." With that, they walked away...as I glared them down. It was bad enough they spend the better part of two years trying to take Bella from me…_Not that Anna or Bet were mine. _ I suppose the question I should ask myself was did I want Bet to be mine? _Ugh! Why am I even thinking about it? I just lost Bella._ I felt Bet's hand on my chest. I looked down at her briefly to make sure she was okay.

"_Is something going on between them? I guess right now I'm off the hook; Edward is too busy with those jerks to read my mind. Score!" _Anna was too funny...but I wasn't gonna tell her I could hear her too. I was too busy thinking about what she had thought..._was there something between Bet and I? Did I want there to be? We just met...how could there be? But then again, why do I feel this way if there's not?_

"Come on; let's pay so we can get out of here." Anna said, and Bet dropped her hand, and turned out of my arm. I felt oddly empty without her. _What the heck was I thinking?_ I didn't understand what I was feeling; but when I saw Mike, Eric, and Tyler pawing all over Anna and Bet, I saw red. I tried putting those thoughts out of my mind and concentrating on other things.

"So what did you girls get? A few pairs of shoes, nice clothes..." I grinned and accepted the punch I knew would come from Anna We walked out to Anna's car, and started loading the food in. "I have to go to the mall real fast to get Nessie a few things, do you gals want to come?"

Bet nodded, but Anna thought we might like the time alone_…Would I? Maybe it would be better if Anna did come; _but before I could say anything, Anna replied "I think I'll pass this time. I'll take the groceries though, and put them away."

Bet and I nodded at the same time. "You want anything?" Bet asked.

Anna shook her head. "No thanks."

Bet and I got into my car...now I wished I would have driven the Vanquish instead of the Volvo.

As I drove out of town Bet asked, "So, what are we shopping for?"

"Well," I glanced over at her, "She needs a bed and probably more clothes…"

"Wait! She needs a bed? Where has she been sleeping? She's how old?" she looked incredulous. I laughed.

"If you only knew! Ness is actually only 3 months old, and technically she does have a bed, but I…we…" I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it…about Bella. "Well, the family built a cottage for…us. But; things …Bella…I haven't been in it since..." _This was a lot harder than I thought…I didn't think these memories would hurt so much._ "Anyway, Nessie's been sleeping the arms of whoever would hold her. Esme even made a chart, so my siblings wouldn't fight over her." I laughed at the memories. "Maybe it's time to try to put Ness to bed in the cottage." I inwardly grimaced. I really hadn't wanted to use the cottage so soon. "So enough about me…what about you? How's Ciaran?" I let an evil-looking grin spread across my face, but wiped it away quickly. The look on her face was that of pain. She turned to look out the window..._I really wish I could hear what she was thinking._ I winced inwardly, and was about to apologize for opening my big mouth, when my phone rang…it was Rose. I flipped it open…"What Rose?"

"Sorry Edward, we have a new visitor. We need you back at the house." I would have groaned, but the last thing I needed was for Rose to hear, and start making comments. _Although she wouldn't be as bad as Emmett...and I was looking forward to spending time with Bet…_Was I really? _Guess I'll never find out._

"Okay Rose, We'll be back in 5 minutes." I flipped the phone shut, and glanced over at Bet. "Sorry Bet, the mall will have to wait.

"That's okay Edward." She still didn't look at me. She was probably still thinking about Ciaran. That's when I notice she was twisting a ring on her left hand. At first I panicked, but then I noticed it was on her middle finger, not her ring finger.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Bet," I pulled the car over so I could pull a U-turn. "I didn't mean to bring him up."

She turned back to face me, smiled a sad-looking smile, and lightly touched my arm. "It's okay, you had no idea. Look, Nessie needs this stuff, so how about if I go to the mall? I wouldn't mind a chance to go shopping. I need spare clothes anyway."

I smiled. _She would have made such a good mother...Damn it Edward, stop it_! "Okay, but you're taking the Volvo."

"But then you'd have to run back." Her forehead wrinkled in concern.

I nodded. "And if you didn't take the car, you'd have to run to Port Angeles and back with all that stuff, and I won't let you do that."

She sighed in defeat. I grinned. "Her favorite color is pink."

"I'll remember that."

I smiled. "Okay." I didn't know what it was about her that just drew me in. Her jet black hair, soft skin, her dark, golden eyes, her low cut shirt. My eyes followed the necklace chain she wore down to the top her shirt, where it disappeared, and wondered what charm was at the end. I let my eyes wander back up to her face and looked into her eyes again. I felt myself getting lost in her eyes. She was so beautiful. The next thing I knew I was leaning closer and closer to her. _Was she leaning closer to me? _My breathing turned into quick, short breaths...I could feel her sweet breath on my face...then something snapped in my head. I realized what I was about to do, and had to stop myself. _It was too soon...wasn't it?_ I pulled back and muttered "I umm... I need to get, I mean, make sure the registration for the car is in here."

"Okay." She said...she looked as flustered as I felt. Her eyelids were fluttering, as if she was trying to push back an emotion she didn't want to show in her eyes. _Shit...did she have her eyes closed? Was she trying to control her breathing too? Would she have kissed me back?_

I shook my head. _Edward, you are such an ass! You could have ruined everything! Bella just_... _Bet probably thinks you're an idiot. Ugh! It's a good thing she can't read minds. What am I thinking?!_ "Yeah, it's in there. Have a great time at the mall." I turned to open the door when I heard Bet sigh, I stopped, turned to face her.

"Edward, I'm really not mad about you asking about Ciaran. Maybe we can talk later..?" She had a tiny smile playing on her lips. The urge to kiss her came back, even stronger than before. _Stop it Edward._

I nodded. "Remember, pink. Oh, and maybe a Barbie...and Tinker Bell. She'd love that."

Bet grinned. "Of course."

"Oh, here." I pulled out my wallet for my credit card.

She put a soft hand on mine. I don't think I've ever felt anything so soft. "No, I'll get it. You got groceries, this is my turn." I held my breath. _She really had no idea what she was doing to me_. I nodded slowly. Her hands were so soft... "I'll see you at home." I whispered.

I saw her nod and move to the driver's seat as I got out of the car.

I shook my head and sighed, as I watched Bet drive off with my car…and if I wasn't more careful…my heart as well.

* * *

Poor Edward! He's sooo cute when he's flustered

As always, please review, and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I know this is really late! I'm sorry!!!!**

**Just want to say thanks to butterflybetty and to my beta (and inspiration for Lise), Nicci, for all the encouragement...I would never have had the courage to post this, if they didn't harass me about it **

**And thanks to everyone who's put this on Alert and whose review…it's so awesome to know other people like my stuff.**

**Thanks guys!!!**

**This chappie has a little bit more of the HP background...don't worry all you HP fans, there's lots more to come (though it is mainly a Twilight fanfic)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Just when things start to make sense, someone shakes the damn snow globe**

APOV –

I drove away from Forks surrounded by his scent, confused at my emotions, and my mind running in 15 different directions. I hadn't felt this…this way …this confused, with Ciaran. I was feeling guilty about feeling something for Edward, when it hasn't even been 6 months since I lost Ciaran. Even before coming to Forks, I couldn't seem to get Edward off my mind; since I had first seen his face in Carlisle's mind. It didn't help that now I was constantly around him…and on top of that Nessie was everywhere as well. _Nessie…_ just thinking about that beautiful little girl brought a smile to my lips. _I don't know what it is about her that just breaks down all defenses._ The minute Lise put her in my arms, I was lost…and all I could think of was how I never got to hold my own son. There was so much I had missed, having my son taken from me. The precious moments spent with Reneesme seemed to give some help me cope with that loss a little better, though I knew she would never replace him. When she asked if she could call me Lizzie, I felt like crying…even though I knew I couldn't. She reminded me of Emmett. I missed him. It was fun to have an older brother like him. _If Edward hadn't stopped, would we have kissed?_ I was almost positive that was what he was going to do...and almost involuntarily I had leaned toward him. Was I even ready for another relationship? Was he? _Does Edward feel this way? Like someone is shooting electricity up my spine whenever we're near each other? _But what could have stopped him? _Maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe he didn't really want to kiss me. Maybe..._ I shook my head as I pulled into a parking spot at the..._they called this a mall?_ It was really small..._I don't know if they'll have anything I would like here...some of the boutiques I go to are bigger than this._ I went in to check it out anyway. It only took 10 minutes to walk the entire mall. I did manage to find a bed. It was a cute little twin bed. _I think she'll like it._ I walked out to the car, and put the bed in the back seat. I wanted to leave the trunk open for bags. _Seriously, this is no mall! I know how to fix it. _I grinned. _This is where magic makes life better!_ I looked around to make sure no one was watching, twirled, and disappeared. Shopping in New York City, Paris, and London is wayyyyy more fun than shopping in tiny Port Angeles. I spent two hours, going from boutique to boutique, in my three favorite cities, but I didn't buy that much...for me. By the time I returned to Port Angeles, I had 52 shopping bags, but only 9 of them were for me. _Retail therapy is so much more fun when shopping for a kid!!!_ There were 35 bags of clothes, and 7 bags of toys for Nessie..._I really didn't buy much...there's only like 2 or 3 items in each bag! It just means I went to a lot of shops!_ And 1 bag for Lise. I couldn't help it...the dress just screamed "LISE!!!" I grinned to myself as I walked back to the car. I had reappeared just outside the mall, in a secluded corner, and as I made my way across the parking lot, I noticed two girls leaning against the Volvo. _Is it acceptable to use someone else's car as a pole, here in America?__ I suppose I should be grateful they aren't dancing on it!_

"Excuse me...but can you please get the hell off of my car?" My eyes narrowed as the two girls looked at me.

"Your car?" The brunette asked skeptically.

"Yeah, my car. Now back away?" I didn't know what it was, the fact that they were being stupid snobs, or the fact they were leaning on Edward's car like they owned it...or him...I didn't like them.

The blonde looked at me, then to her friend. "Sure, I'm sorry that we were around _your _car. Oh, and tell Edward hi for us." She smirked.

"How do you know Edward?" I snapped then winced.

They grinned, and I realized they were trying to trap me into revealing the truth."We went to high school together. And we recognized his car, or what we thought was his car... And just wanted to ask him how he was doing…with Bella and everything." The blonde said smugly.

"Okay...whatever" I rolled my eyes. _Bella... _I sighed and put the bags in the trunk. I wonder what Edward will think for me getting all of this stuff. Of course he's going to know I didn't go to the Port Angeles "mall"... I still couldn't get over how small that thing was, but I couldn't help it.

"So, where are you going? We aren't done with you." the brunette asked before I could get into the driver's seat.

"What does it matter?" I glared at them. _Who the hell did they think they are?! Stupid stuck up sluts_...

"Well, _your _car looks just like Edward's... And you seem to know who Edward is...and we're curious."

I wanted to leave. _Do I answer, and have them grill me more; or do I say no and possibly get off the hook._ I decided I would make this fun...at least for me. "Yes of course I know Edward. Did I say this was my car? I meant our car." I grinned at their shocked faces.

"But, Bella..."

_Again with Bella!_ "I know that. Let's just say, Edward and I are closer than him and Bella ever were." I said as seductively as I could manage, keeping back the grin that threaten to blow my cover in. I loved watching them stare at each other. It was kinda funny. "I'll tell Edward you said hi." I turned to open the car door when the brunette pushed the door shut. I hissed. "What?!"

"How is he's doing, anyway? You never did answer us."

I was tired of the game now. All this talk about Bella and Edward hurt. _I just don't understand why? Could I really be falling for him? _I looked at the blonde. She was wearing a mini skirt and a bright blue turtleneck sweater. I personally thought it was ugly; it was something Maggie would wear. I looked at the brunette. She was wearing a tan sweater, a brown undershirt, and dark blue jeans. I hated it. I wanted to teach these clowns how to dress. What can I say; I _am_ a fashion icon in Paris, and have been featured in more fashion magazines, and shows than all the stupid models currently working put together... _But really, these losers need help._ I was about to tell them to go fuck themselves when the blonde opened her fat mouth again.

"If you're so close, tell us, how is dear Edward?" She smirked.

_Did she really want to see my bad side?_ "He is just fine." I pushed the brunette off the car...a little harder than necessary. She hit the ground with a hard thud. I grinned but got in before they could ask anything else. I watched as they turned away muttering to each other under their breath, so I couldn't hear...not that it worked. I pulled out my wand and muttered "Obliviate." The spell hit them both, leaving them dumbstruck as it wiped our conversation from their memories.I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as Edward's Volvo could go. It wasn't a slow car thanks goodness, I wanted to get away from those annoying whores. _Who cares if I told a little white lie? It's not going to hurt anyone. They won't remember anything anyway_... I grinned as the Cullen's house finally came into view. I wanted Edward to approve everything before Nessie saw it. He was standing outside on the porch, leaning against a side post. He looked so good, it actually hurt. I felt butterflies in my stomach try to take off, as I realized he was waiting for me. The smile that lit his face when he saw the car was for me. I remembered what happened earlier. _We were so close to kissing, I could almost taste his breath._ _I wonder what stopped him. Would he really have kissed me? Would I have let him?_ I sighed. I should not be having these thoughts... _Ciaran... He would want me to find love again, wouldn't he?_ We never actually talked about it. We always thought we had time. _Was Edward so in love with Bella, that he'd never give himself a chance to find love again? Do I want to be that second chance? Do I want a second chance?_ I sighed again. I was doing that a lot lately. I parked the car, and I looked up to find Edward standing next to the door; his hand on the door handle. He opened the door with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"I was about to call you. I thought you had run off with my car." He grinned, and helped me out of the car.

I grinned. "No, just went to Port Angeles…God! That mall is tiny. But I did get some stuff for Nessie, do you want to see?"

He grinned, nodded, and followed me to the trunk. I watched his jaw drop at all the bags. I couldn't stop the giggle.

"Bet... what…what is all this? You couldn't have gotten all this in Port Angeles. Where did you go?"

"Just to New York, Paris, London…you know, the usual shopping destinations." I laughed as his face went into shock. "Don't worry; I didn't take your car."

"Bet, how much did all this cost? You really shouldn't have…"

I shrugged. "I wanted to." I smiled. "Don't worry about it." I looked into his golden eyes. They were so beautiful, like the sweetest honey known to man. _Why would Bella ever leave him? How could anyone in their right mind leave him? He's so...so damn beautiful._ He took a Barbie out of a bag.

"That one is my favorite." I smiled and moved to stand next to him.

He smiled. "This is really nice of you...to do all this for Nessie. Thank you."

I smiled and looked at the bags. "Well, not all of it is for Nessie...I got some stuff for me, as well." I would have been blushing had I still be human. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Is Nessie sleeping in the cottage, or in your room?" _What did he mean, what do I mean? Could there be another plan for tonight? Did I want there to be another plan? Maybe about us? Together... _Images of him naked, thrusting into me spun wildly thru my mind. Desire shivered down my spine. I took a deep breath to get myself back under control. _Wow...something must be wrong with me...I just met the man, and I'm already imaging fucking him._

His voice brought me back to the present conversation. "I think tonight she'll be sleeping in my room. I want to get everything set up first."

I nodded, not sure if I could trust my voice. I took another deep breath...he noticed this time, his eyebrows knit together briefly in a concerned look.

"That would be best." I spoke up, to stop the images of me taking him up against the car..._Thank God for this damn shield...it would be my luck he can read minds, and all I can think about is jumping him. _

"Oh, here's the bed," I walked over to the back seat doors. "I actually got it at the 'mall'."

He moved next to me, grinning. He thought my distain of the Port Angles mall was funny. He opened the door and pulled the box out. It was a twin sized bed with white paint and pink polka dots. His grin widen when he saw the picture. "It's perfect."

"I got a really cute comforter and sheets to match."

He smiled. "I'm sure you did. You never did mention much all this cost you."

I grinned. "That is for me to know and you to never find out."

He shook his head. "You are so lucky I can't read your mind..." He sighed.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in shock. "What?" _Oh shit!!!! He is a mind reader!!!!!_

He set the box back into the back seat. "No one told you?"

I shook my head. "No... You can read minds?" _Oh God...I'm so screwed._

Edward nodded. "Yes. Except for yours… and Bella's..."

I nodded, thanking my lucky stars. I knew some vampires had gifts, like my magic and shield, but I never actually met one other than Maggie, and now Reneesme. I didn't count my shield as a gift....I never really had to use it. _Maggie can tell when someone is lying, but really how is that so special? I can usually tell when people are lying to me, but I don't make a big deal about it._ Nessie's gift...now that's special...being able to let others see memories thru your eyes...amazing! I remembered Emmett telling me about how Alice could see the future, and Jasper could control emotions, and I tried to remember if he had said anything about Edward; but in the two weeks he and Rose spent with us, I don't remember either of them saying anything about Edward... not even his name.

"I guess we should get inside. I want to get this bed set up so Nessie can sleep in it tonight. By the way, I love the pink polka dots._" _Edward grinned and grabbed the box again.

"Oh, I got her some pajamas too." I smiled and went back to the trunk and searched thru the bags. "Here they are." I grabbed the Tinker Bell pajamas. I wished they were my size, they were kinda cute. "I think we should wait on the toys and clothes until tomorrow, she might get too excited and never sleep."

"That is true. She is much too much like Alice in that respect." Edward smiled and walked with me back to the house. I wonder what he's thinking about...but I couldn't bring myself to cast Legilimens.

When we walked through the door Anna was waiting at the top of the stairs with Nessie in her arms. She was glaring at Tanya. I guessed I missed something. I looked up at Edward as he shook his head.

"What did I miss?" I asked him, confused.

He smiled. "Tanya wanted to hold Nessie, but Nessie ran to Anna. And now Tanya is blaming Anna for bribing Nessie to hate her."

I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck is Tanya's issue?" I whispered under my breath, to no one in particular...hoping no one heard. I followed Edward up the stairs into his bedroom with Anna and Nessie behind us. I turned around to face Nessie. "Hey there baby girl. Are you tired?'

Nessie rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Good, look what I got you." I held up the Tinker Bell pajamas and watched Nessie's eyes widen.

"Daddy, you told her I like Tinky Bell, didn't you?" She smiled, took the pajamas from me and hugged them tight to her chest.

"Guilty. Anna, you want to give me a hand?" He grinned.

"Sure." Anna handed Nessie to me and helped Edward open the box.

"What's that?" Nessie pointed to the pieces of wood scattered all over Edward's floor.

"Ali got you a bed." Anna said looking for the screws. Edward handed them to her and continued reading the directions.

"Why don't you go change in the bathroom?" I told Nessie.

Nessie grinned. "Okay M-- Lizzie."

My smiled froze on my face; I hope Nessie didn't notice. _Did Nessie almost call me 'mom'? No, she wouldn't. She knows Bella is her mom, not me. She just met me...how could she...I could never take that from anyone. Was Bella dead or just gone...? How could she just leave them? She has to be dead. _I heard Edward sigh behind me. He heard her too.

"Hey Bet, you want to go get the sheets and comforter from my car?"

Edward's voice broke my thoughts. "Sure." He tossed me the keys and I jolted down the stairs. _I love Nessie, if I ever got the opportunity to, I'd claim her as my own in a heartbeat. _I grabbed the comforter and sheets and headed back for the house. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the sky. The sky was dark with only stars showing. I sighed again..._What the hell have I gotten involved in…would I really claim her as my own? Am I that attached to her already? And why the hell am I fantasizing about Edward...Ciaran, if you are watching me, I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me._ I shook my head and hurried back inside. Tanya was sitting on the couch with Kate next to her. Siobhan was picking on Maggie with Rose's help, of course. I looked around. They all looked like a normal family, but some were missing. _Wonder where Liam, Eleazer, and Garrett went...don't think they needed to hunt already_. Again, I sighed. When I got back to Edward's room I grinned at their progress. Anna set the mattress on top of the bed while Edward turned to look at me.

"Perfect." he grabbed the sheets and blanket from me. It took him a total of 12 seconds to make the bed. I counted, and you could have bounced a quarter on them, I swear.

"So, where is everyone?'

Anna sighed. "They went to go train."

"What?" I was shocked. _Could this actually come down to a fight? With the Volturi? No, it couldn't. It can't... That would mean... death...for all of us. _I didn't want to ask, but I had to "Could this actually come down to a fight?"

Edward looked at Anna. He nodded. "It might, but I hope it won't. Are you still willing to be here, even if it does?"

I blankly stared at him. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to scream at him, to ask him why the hell he would even think that. _Are you fuckin' kidding me?!?! Nessie means the world to me already; of course I would give my life for her. She was like my own child... _I held my tongue until I was calmer; I knew I couldn't yell at him...or worse. "How the hell can you even ask that?" I asked him quietly. "Of course I'd stay. The Volturi couldn't make me leave, and I won't let them touch her. She may not be mine, Edward, but..." I could not believe he'd even think I would leave. _Would I have done all this shit, if I didn't care...if I was planning on leaving quickly? _But Nessie's voice interrupted my quiet tirade.

"I love them!" She squealed as she ran back into the room.

I turned around, wondering if she heard anything. I really hope she didn't, if she did, she would feel so horrible. All I knew was, if the Volturi laid one finger on her...on either of them, they would surely regret it. I would beat the fucking shit out of them…or out of as many as I could before they took me down.

"That's good. Check out your bed, if you don't like it, it's all your dad's fault." I looked at Edward with a playful smile, putting the conversation behind us...for now.

"Okay." Nessie crawled under the covers and rolled around. She looked like a dog having a seizure. I had to laugh, it was just too cute. "You're in luck daddy, I love it."

Edward laughed. "That's good. You had me worried there." He sat on the edge of Nessie's new bed. "I have to go; I'll be back in a little while, okay Ness?"

Nessie smiled. "Okay daddy. But I want... will you be here in the morning? I want to see you in the morning...just like before." She had a scared look in her eyes that would break anyone's heart.

Hearing this tender moment between them made me want to cry. I never got to see my son. We will never have these moments. Would he have loved me like that? It was...beautiful. I had a knot in my throat. I wanted to see my son. I wanted to hold him in my arms, to tell him I loved him…even just once. Where could he be? Were the people who had him taking care of him? Did they love him...like I did? And do. Did they tell him I left him? That I died? Did he even know about me at all?

"Of course Ness. Of course I'll be here."

Nessie smiled then looked at me with that same scared look. "Will you stay Lizzie? Please?"

All I could do is nod. I didn't trust my voice. I smiled softly and took a seat at Edward's computer chair. I rolled over closer to Nessie. I looked at Edward. "Where are you going?" I mouthed.

"Training." He mouthed back.

I nodded. I looked at Anna. "You going too?" I mouthed to her.

"For a little bit." She mouthed back. I took a looked at her. She was wearing a pink tank top, black short shorts, and her black converse. That was the thing about Anna, she could pull anything off...wearing converse. I swear, almost every outfit I've seen her in, and I know that only makes three, she wore a pair of the those damn shoes. I would love to see her try to rock some of my outfits with those shoes! I smiled. She grabbed the hair tie from her wrist and put her hair up in a messy pony tail. She moved her head in a bobble head type way that made Nessie laugh. I looked back at Nessie who was cracking up. I looked back at Anna, who was still moving her head, and was now making fish faces. I shook my head. Anna was funny in her own way; she made herself look like an ass. I grinned.

Edward stood over Nessie and kissed her forehead. Nessie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy."

He smiled. "I love you more." He whispered and walked to the door. Anna met him in the doorway and linked her arm through his. He laughed and shook his head. "You really want Tanya to hurt you, don't you?"

Anna shrugged. "She can't touch me."

Edward turned his head to glance at me. I gave a slight wave. I'd have to ask Anna about Tanya later.

"Anna, you're coming back here." I yelled as they started down the stairs.

"You got it." She yelled back. I heard Tanya snarl and get up from the couch. I was waiting for the loud crash that meant either Anna or Tanya had been thrown into a wall; but there was no crash; just a slammed front door.

I heard Siobhan, Rose, Maggie and Kate laugh. "We gotta see this."

Nessie had settled in, and since her breathing had regulated and her eyes were closed I rolled the chair to the window, I had a perfect view. I figured that Anna and Tanya were going to "train" together, and I wanted to watch. I heard Eleazar explain that Anna and Tanya had two minutes. He made sure they both were ready, then threw his arm down in a way to say start. I watched Tanya throw herself at Anna. Anna grinned. She grabbed Tanya by the arm and threw her to the ground. Tanya gripped her hand around Anna's ankle and pull Anna's feet out from under her. I grinned. Anna was ticked. Anna slammed her fist on the ground and threw herself on Tanya. Anna then threw her arm back in the air and slammed her fist on Tanya's face. Tanya snarled and threw Anna off of her. Anna grinned, knowing she was winning. She ran back to Tanya, knocking her to the ground. I saw everyone that was in the house watching from the back porch. Edward was laughing while Eleazar made comments about their "training". I heard Eleazar say something about letting it last longer than two minutes. Edward shook his head and said that they'd end up killing each other. I grinned. Anna does have a temper, and Tanya is a bit bitchy and it seemed like she was obsessed over something or someone…the question was would she go so far overboard as to kill for it? The thought of Tanya killing for someone held in my mind. _What if that someone was Edward…what if the object of her obsession was Edward? _That thought and the emotions it brought up scared the shit out of me, but I knew two things

1. I could take her anytime, anyplace…I could whip her ass into the ground…although she'd say I cheated, cause I really only knew how to fight with magic.

and

2. Edward and I will _never_ be... he still had Bella on his mind, and in his heart…and I still had Ciaran.

I sighed. _Why the hell am I thinking of Edward all the time? Could I be falling for him? No... I couldn't be. I still love Ciaran…don't I? Damn it all!!! _I thought I still loved Ciaran, but these feelings for Edward... I shook my head to clear my mind and looked back out the window just in time to see Edward and Eleazar ripping Tanya and Anna apart. Anna had bared her teeth; she looked pissed. "What the hell happened?" I whispered. Edward had his arms around Tanya's waist, as she struggled to get to Anna.

"What? Lizzie, what's wrong?" Nessie's quiet voice caught me off guard.

"Oh, nothing Nessie. Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up."

Nessie nodded. "It's okay…ummmm, Lizzie, can you sit by me, on my bed? Not the chair."

I couldn't help but smile. I nodded and took a spot across the foot of her bed and rested my hand on her little leg. She smiled, shut her eyes, and quickly fell asleep. She was so sweet and beautiful. I watched her sleep for several minutes. When I looked up, I noticed I still had some view of what was happening outside. Anna and Tanya were done "training" and had new partners for real training. I saw that Edward and Anna were partners, and Tanya and Eleazar. The others had moved from my sight. Part of me was glad that Edward and Anna were partners; _was I really feeling jealous of Tanya?_ It was fun to watch Edward take down Anna on every attack she made.

"You damn cheat!" She laughed with another attempt to hit him.

He easily dodged, grabbed her arm, and threw her down once again. He shook his head. "Are you done yet?"

"Bring it Edward." She grinned with another attempt.

I shook my head. Lise was too funny. I sighed as my mind wandered back to Edward. _What the hell were these feelings? What do they mean? Why? Why so soon? Am I even ready to love again? I just lost Ciaran; I don't think I can live thru losing Edward too... but the Volturi are coming. What if this does come to a fight? What if they take Edward? Or Nessie...NO! They can't, they won't...over my smoldering pile of ashes! I don't know what I would do..._ This wasn't something I wanted to think about. I made sure Nessie was asleep, stood up, and walked back to the window looked back outside. The training must have taken a break, but the sight that greeted my eyes froze me to the floor. Tanya had her arms around Edward's waist, and was standing on her tiptoes, eyes closed, lips puckered_. WHAT THE FUCK?!!??! Tanya __**was**__ obsessing over Edward!_ I couldn't see his face, and I don't know if I wanted to. It's was like one of those horror movies, where everything moves in slow motion. Tanya's lips inched slowly toward Edward's. I felt like dying. I wanted to look away. I couldn't watch as he kissed another woman, but I couldn't turn away. I was still frozen. Just as Tanya's lips closed the last centimeter to his, he turned his face, and pushed her arms off his body. As he stepped way, I heard nine voices in unison "TANYA!!" Anna ran up and spun Tanya around and started yelling, but I couldn't make out any of the words. Edward walked away…quickly. I never did get a good look at his face. I had no idea if he had feelings for her or if this was just Tanya's fantasy; but why didn't he stop her sooner if he didn't want to kiss her? He had to have known that's what she was going to do...he could read her mind. I was finally able to turn away from the window. I slid down the wall, with my knees covering my face and tried to start breathing again. I did not want to deal with the emotions that this "almost" kiss was bringing up. I wanted to kill her…to beat her to a fucking pulp, and burn her fucking body to a pile of ash, and scatter them into the biggest piles of shit I could find. She had no right…absolutely no fucking right to try that with him…but then again… neither did I. Edward was no more mine, than he was hers. He was still Bella's…and I was still Ciaran's…_wasn't I_? I pulled the necklace I always wore out of my shirt, and looked at the "charm". The emerald cut diamond engagement ring Ciaran had given me the last night we were together sparkled in the moonlight. I let if fall back to my chest and buried my face in my knees. If there was ever a night I wished I could cry, it was tonight. It seemed my world was falling apart again…and I thought I was starting make sense of things too…

**LPOV-**

I walked into Edward's room around midnight...after calming down from Tanya's little stunt; but I couldn't see Ali…I was starting to wonder where the hell she went, when I found her under the window. She had her knees held close to cover her face…and I knew. She had seen Tanya try to make a move on Edward. _Damn it Tanya! You're such a bitch!_

"Ali?" I knelt down beside her, and lightly brushed her hair out of her face. "Ali, what's wrong" I was pretty this was about Tanya and Edward, so I was completely shock by her answer.

"I don't know…I just don't know a fucking thing about anything anymore." She sighed a heavy sigh, and looked up. "I thought I was starting to get things in place, but now…" she ran her hands thru her hair, and leaned her head back against the wall. That was when a sparkle pulled my eyes from her face, to a necklace, and a fucking huge diamond ring. It had to be an engagement ring…it was beautiful. I wanted to ask about it, but suppressed that desire…for now.

I sat down next to her on the floor and asked "So, since we're now friends, _Ali_." She winced slightly, but smiled. "Tell me about yourself. You know a little about me, but I know nothing about you…except that you're a witch." I grinned

"What do you want to know?" At least she was playing along.

"Oh, just everything." I chuckled evilly.

She sighed "Well, I was born in Limerick, Ireland in 1980, May 23 to be precise...but the night my parents brought me home from the hospital…we…we were attacked...by a werewolf. He…"

"That's why you can't stand to be around Leah and Seth! And why you shudder whenever someone mentions the wolves!" I nearly shouted, but at the last second I remembered the little girl sleeping in the bed next to us. I was excited to finally understand that part of the "Ali mystery."

A smile pulled at Ali's lips. "You caught that, huh? Didn't think anyone noticed. Yes, that is why. The wolf that attacked us, killed my parents, but for some reason thought it would be worse for me to live, knowing he spared me. When the moon ebbed, and he became human again, he took me to some friends of his, who had just had a baby boy. I grew up with them, thinking I was a twin. My parents never told me the truth."

"Then how did you find out." I was oddly curious. I don't think they could write a better story than this.

"Well, I never really fit in…especially at school. I was...too good, for lack of a better word. My brother and his friends fit right in to our school house, Slytherin…but I just didn't belong. I didn't think that only those of wizarding descent could have magic. In fact my first real friend was a muggle-born…a child of non-magic parents." Ali had a dazed look in her distant eyes. _Remembering this isn't easy for her. I don't think she's even told Siobhan all this._ The really weird part of this was, I was getting pictures of what she was talking about...like my flashbacks, only not as strong...and not of me. _Was my "power" growing?_

"So you really are a real witch…that's not just made up? Stuff like the Harry Potter stories is real?" I couldn't believe it. I really should have known better, I mean…how many people believe in real vampires?

"Harry Potter is real…Hermione was my first friend. My 'brother' is Gregory Goyle" She used air quotes around the word "brother." It was kind of cute.

"I told them all that one day I was going to write all our crazy adventures down, but by then, none of the muggles – non magic people – would believe it was true. I changed enough of the details, to make even wizards think most of it was fiction...that the author got lucky on the main details...then made a deal with J.K. Rowlings. We split her royalties 30-70, I get the thirty. I figured she would be doing all the real work dealing with all the press and fans, and shit like that, why not give her the bigger percent. Anyway, during what should have been my final year at school, I was imprisoned; just for being Harry's friend. They thought they could get to him thru me. The werewolf who killed my parents, Fenrir Greyback was his name, was one of my torturers. He took his 'job'" _there were those cute air quotes again!_ "a little too seriously. He spilled the truth in one of my torture sessions...he didn't just spill it...he fuckin' gloated over it."

The memories pained her, I could tell. I could almost feel the torture as she remembered it; but I didn't want her to stop. I was enthralled. Just then Nessie coughed, and Ali was by her side in an instant to make sure she was okay. _She was so gentle with Nessie, you would have thought the child was her own._ "How are you so good with Nessie?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Ali sighed again as she sat down next to me again. "When I was being tortured, someone put a spell on my brother's best friend, Draco. He ended up raping me." Her words were barely louder than a whisper. Even with my excellent hearing, I almost couldn't hear her. Flashes of a blonde boy, around 17 years old, flashed thru my mind. I shivered at the memories she was reliving. She put her face in her hands again. "I realized I was pregnant two months later." _Holy Crow!!! She has a baby! No wonder she's so good with Ness, she's been there._ "Draco...turned me away…denied he ever did a fucking to me; said it wasn't his. Said that just because I was a slut doesn't mean he fucked me. I left England for good then, going back to Ireland to start a new life. I was only 18, and now completely alone. I had walked out on my parents for not telling me the truth. Dray was the only thing keeping me in England…so I left...two months later, I was in the middle of an IRA standoff, and didn't even know it. I was walking back to my little flat in Belfast, when the car I was walking by exploded…threw me twenty feet. I went into premature labor. I saw my son for a whole 30 seconds before I passed out from the pain…that's when the second bomb exploded… covering me in rubble. Around midnight I came to, and started calling for help; but my voice was so weak, no one heard…except Siobhan. She took me out of the rubble, but for some reason decided to change me instead of let me die." I saw the flash of light from the car bomb and Ali in pain...and a blonde baby. I saw Siobhan pull her out of the rubble, but couldn't see the baby.

"What about your son?" I asked in a horrified voice…_and I thought my life had been bad!_

"Someone took him. Siobhan never even saw him." I could almost see the rage building in her. Her shoulders shook for a totally different reason now. "Someone just fuckin took him, and left me to die."

"That's why you care so deeply for Ness…you can make up for what you lost with your son." I said softly, feeling like I was finally understanding my new friend.

"No" she whispered back. "Nothing can make up for time lost. That was over 10 years ago. It's time I'll never get back...but with Nessie, it…it feels like I can move on...at least in that area of my life." She ran her hands thru her hair again, and turned on me. "Now, it's your turn to answer some questions." She smiled. "Tell me about Kyle."

It was my turn to sigh. "I knew this would come back to bite me. Kyle was a human I met in Jacksonville, Florida. About a year ago, I left Tanya, and decided to…venture out, you could say. I was tired of all the shitty rules, all her talk about Edward." I saw Ali wince slightly at my mention of Edward…_when it's my turn again, that's one of the things I'm asking about._ "I had decided to kill the girl who was indirectly responsible for my 'death'" I used the air quotes…Ali giggled. "It took me six months to find her. When I did, she was a lounge singer in Jacksonville. I found her address, and went to her house. Her blood was the first human blood I had ever tasted. Tanya 'raised' me as a vegetarian. I wanted more. I jumped out her window and started down the street, looking for my next victim. Kyle and his stepdad were driving home. They nearly hit me, and I had found my next victims. I pretended they did hit me, and they stopped, and rushed over. I grabbed Kyle and bit, but his dad pulled me off. I turned on the dad, and drained him. I watched Kyle running away, but for some reason I didn't run after him. I let him go. I never even knew is name, until a couple days ago. Come to find out Kyle was Bella's twin brother."

The mention of Bella made Ali wince...even more than the mention of Edward.

"What happened to Bella? From what I can find out either she left, or she's dead. Personally I can't see why she'd leave, so…" Ali trailed off, and she had a far-away look in her eyes…_something's there…I know it._

"Actually, from what I've been told, Bella died giving birth to Nessie. You know better than I that birth isn't easy; but try doing it when the baby is trying to claw its way out." I shuddered…that was not an experience I wanted to go thru…not that I could. Female vampires couldn't get pregnant.

"So…she was...human? Edward didn't change her?" Ali was asking the question, but she really wasn't in the conversation. She wasn't even looking at me.

"No, he said he didn't want to end her life for her. They were going to change her after the baby was born, but she had lost too much blood, and her heart was too weak. I guess she died before they could get enough venom in her to change her."

Ali was still wasn't looking to me. She was lost in her own thoughts. I figured now would be a good time to ask about Ciaran. "So I heard Rose talking to Siobhan about you and some guy named Ciaran…wanna spill?"

Her head shot up at the name. I could almost feel the pain in her eyes. Flashes of memories of a light brown haired man flew by my mind's eye. "You…you don't have…have to..." She sighed and cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"I need to talk about it. I haven't been able to talk about it...since it happened. It needs to come out." She sighed again. _She's been doing that a lot lately._

"Ciaran...was my Bella. We originally knew each other in school…Hogwarts, but I hadn't seen him for nearly eight years. I was out hunting two years ago, and I found him in the forest. He knew who I was the moment he saw me…he knew what I was too. I still don't know why, but I let myself get close to him."

As she talked, I saw her twisting a ring on the middle finger of her left hand. _It must be a nervous reaction._ Curious at how close they were, I asked "How close?"

She held out her left hand and showed me the ring she had been twisting…it turned out to be two rings. It looked like a wedding set. It was a traditional Irish Claddagh ring, set in platinum; the heart was a beautiful diamond and the matching band had several smaller diamonds…the set had to have cost a fortune. "I promised to marry him…is that close enough?"

"Holy shit!" I whispered. "That's gorgeous!"

"I agree, but, his cousin, Seamus, didn't think that I would think the Claddagh was enough, so Ciaran bought this too." She held out the ring on the chain. "I tried to get him to take it back…but he…he never got the chance. We became engaged the night before…" She sighed again, got up, and started pacing a little.

"He was supposed to wait for me. He wanted to go into Derry to pick out stuff…for the wedding." She smiled, "he thought two years was a long enough wait. He didn't want to wait any longer than he had to. I needed to hunt, so I went while he was sleeping. When I got back to the house, he was gone. He left me a note, saying he was getting a head start to get stuff for the honeymoon…that he refused to tell me about. Naturally, I panicked."

"But why? What's so bad about Derry?' I didn't understand why she would panic about him going into town without her. The flashes of her memories were too confusing, and I was starting to get a headache.

"I forgot...you're American…" She smiled bitterly. "Derry is a hotbed of IRA activity; it always has been. I didn't want him going alone, because I didn't want anything to happen. I got to Derry as the fire fight ended. The IRA had started another fight with the British regulars…Ciaran…Ciaran was caught in the middle. He had 5 gunshots to the chest and back, 4 in the legs…" She trailed off. Her arms wrapped around her chest, as if she were cold. She was shaking so badly, I thought she would fall over. "I got to him as the he was taking his last breath. All he got out was 'I'll always love you.'." She shivered as she stared out the window.

"Ali, I'm so sorry…I didn't know." I felt so bad that I had dragged these memories to the forefront.

"Don't worry about it…it…it actually feels kinda good to talk about it." She smiled.

I wanted to know about her and Edward, but I didn't want to hurt her anymore. Damn Tanya... She always ruins everything. "So... Did you get to watch any of the 'training'?"

Ali grinned. "Of course."

I knew she was happy that I beat Tanya, _but hey...if you can't beat Tanya, you're a failure_. I smiled. I love insulting her when she's not around. "I hate to ask you this, but... What all did you see?"

I watched Ali's face fall. _Too soon Anna...nice going_. I sighed and looked at Nessie to make sure she was still sleeping.

"I saw Tanya try to kiss Edward. I saw him push her away and pretty much run away." She smiled at that part.

"Well, we all know Tanya is madly in love with Edward, but we also know he doesn't feel the same."

Ali looked unsure. "He doesn't? ...he took so long to push her away... I don't know...I couldn't see his face."

I nodded slowly. That part was true. It did take Edward a long time to push here away…did Edward want Tanya to kiss him? _No! He'd never... Stupid Tanya..._

"Ali...do you...do you think, maybe you love Edward?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to scare her off, but I wanted to know.

"NO!" she said vehemently. She winced at her own denial, and checked to make sure she didn't wake Nessie up. "I...don't know...I feel...something, but...it's too soon. I...I just lost Ciaran...that's why I'm so confused. I don't know what I feel...this is...is different from what I felt for Ciaran; and yet, it's so similar." She looked at me with a pleading look, begging me to understand...but I couldn't. _Wasn't love an easy emotion? Either you do, or you don't, right?_

"Tell me...what does it feel like?"

She sighed again and moved to look out the window. The sky was just starting to lighten with the rising sun. "I don't know...it's not easy to describe."

I smiled, "Do you think about him a lot"

She rolled her eyes. "All the time...ever since I first saw him in Carlisle's mind."

"More than you think about Ciaran?" I prodded.

"Yes." She admitted in a whisper, still looking out the window, and not at me. "When we're together, it's...I...it's like you can feel the electricity in the air."

I wish I knew how to comfort her, or even what to say. I've never been like that. I wasn't around Kyle long enough to really feel anything.

"I...I think he feels it too, but I would never ask. I think he stares at me a lot, but I can't be sure...I think he was going to kiss me earlier...did he tell you?" She finally turned to look at me.

A slow grin spread across my face as I shook my head. "No, he did not...spill!"

She came back, and sat down next to me again. She smiled, a real smile, and I could almost see everything as she spoke. "Right after Rose called about Garrett. We argued a little bit over who would take the car; obviously I lost and I had to take the car. We had been sitting there for like five minutes, just staring at each other, when he started leaning toward me...and I towards him. We were so close, I could feel his breath on my face, and my eyes closed...almost of their own accord...but something stopped him. He pulled away a little and said that he needed to check the glove box for the car registration. I don't know what came over me. It was like I was pulled toward him...like I couldn't stop myself." She looked up at the clock, and sighed yet again. "It's nearly six...I can't have Edward seeing all this...did you know he's a mind reader?"

I nodded "Yep...he hates having Tanya around..." I grinned again.

She smiled. "But he can't read mine..."

"You must be a shield...Bella was too." She nodded slowly.

"He did say that Bella was the only other person he couldn't read..." She finally stopped whispering, and starting talking in a normal quite voice. "Well then... I guess I'll put a charm on you, so he won't see. I'll have to keep you on my mind, or the charm will break, but that shouldn't be too hard." She pulled out her wand, and tapped me lightly on the head. Everything went really fuzzy for a bit, and then was fine.

"Was everything supposed to go fuzzy?" I asked a little disconcerted.

"Oh, yes...but it's not fuzzy now, right?"

"No, it's clear now...just felt really weird for a second there." I grinned at her, and she grinned back. "You did that just in time...here he comes." Sure enough, Edward came walking thru the door right at that moment. He looked at me, and was slightly confused...then looked at Ali. _He definitely felt something._ He looked at her like a blind man, seeing the sun for the first time...it was almost enough to make me sick...if I didn't love the two of them like family... I grinned at Edward "Hey Ali, looks like it's working."

She grinned back at me. "Maybe we can keep secrets then."

* * *

**So let me know what you think…and if anyone wants pics of the rings, let me know and I'll see if I can post them on my profile**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here's chapter 8…let me know what you think.**

**As always, I defer to the genius of SM and JKR (although, JKR is more into the next chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Confucius say...don't bother trying to figure things out.**

**EPOV - **

The moment I walked through my bedroom door I knew something wasn't right. I couldn't hear Anna's mind. Well, I could, but something was blocking me from hearing it all. Usually I hear everything a person thinks about, but this time I didn't. It was like she was thinking about something on purpose to see if I could see it...and I couldn't..._how the hell is that possible...?_

"Hey Ali, looks like it's working." Anna grinned mischievously.

Anna's voice interrupted my thoughts; and that's when it hit me. They _were_ keeping something from me and they were using Bet, either her shield or her magic, to hide it. I grinned on the inside. _Damn cheaters...what are they hiding? What have they been talking about for the last 6 ½ hours? Was it about me? Why would they hide something about me? Did Bet feeling the same way I felt? But what about what's his name...Ciaran...what's her relationship with him if she's...then again, I just lose Bella, and here I am feeling like... _I shook the thoughts out of my head.

Bet grinned back at Anna. "Maybe we can keep secrets then." They both laughed.

"What are you two up to?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

Anna looked at Bet, still grinning. "Wouldn't you love to know?" Anna snickered and ran out of the room before I could say anything. Now I was stuck; Bet's mind was absolutely blank to me. _Ugh... This was so annoying..._ but kind of fun at the same time. _Think of it as a challenge._ I sighed and took a seat in my computer chair. I spun around a few times and stopped directly in line with Bet. I laughed at her shocked face.

"Hi." She smiled shyly. Okay, now I _really _wanted to know what she was thinking!

I smiled back. "Hey. How's Nessie doing?"

"She's been sleeping the whole time."

"That's good."

Bet looked down and started playing with her fingernails. It looked like she had gotten one of those fancy manicures that girls do so often. _Why do girls spend money on plastic nails? Seriously, Alice is going to absolutely love her! _I shook my head.

She sighed and broke the silence, but didn't look at me. "How was training?"

That's when I knew something was bothering her. I thought back on the training we did during the night. I blocked all of Anna's "attacks", or what she thought were attacks anyway. I knew she was really just messing around; she knew I could read her mind, and that I knew what was coming. I thought about Anna and Tanya fighting... Tanya. _Ugh! That bitch is more annoying than whatever it was that Anna and Bet are hiding from me._

"It was fine, until Tanya started acting up."

Bet looked up at me with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Tanya has a huge crush on me, and she can't get over it. She's had it way before Bella came along; it's pretty annoying having to read her mind. Trust me, I don't do it willingly."

Bet laughed softly, but then looked confused. "But when she--" She stopped mid-sentence. _Damn! Why didn't she finish her sentence?! What the hell was she going to say? Was she going to ask about Tanya? Did she see Tanya try to kiss me? Is that what she was going to say?_ I had no idea what was in her head, and the only way I could find out is if she said it. _Damn her shield…_

"What?" I tried to drag it out of her, but it wasn't working.

"Nothing" She looked down again before I could say anything else.

"No, you were going to say something. Please tell me."

Bet sighed. "Edward, it's nothing."

_Okay...if she won't tell me, herself...I'll just start in. _"Okay, fine...training was fun though, for the most part...until Tanya tried to kiss me." I saw her wince as soon as I said the words. So she _had_ seen Tanya…but watching her react made me unsure if me bringing it up was such a good idea.

Bet stood and leaned against the wall by the window, but still faced me. She looked at me with almost sad eyes, until she turned her head to stare out the window at the rising sun. It was beautiful. Not just the sun rising, but the way it reflected ff of the pale skin of her arms and chest. It was like diamonds. I winced. I had heard that before, but I couldn't remember where from. Almost unconsciously, I took in the beauty before me. The orange sleeveless shirt she had on wasn't as low cut as the pale pink one she wore earlier, but the contrast it made with her dark jeans, pale skin and dark hair was remarkable _I'd believe she'd be remarkable in anything. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts..._shit…those thoughts are what almost got me in trouble in the car..._and moved to stand next to her. I just had to be close to her...I didn't know why. It was like something was pulling me to her side. "Isn't it beautiful?" Even I wasn't sure if I meant the sunrise or her…I guess both.

Bet nodded. "Edward...can I ask you something?"

I nodded. _Are you going to go through with it?_ I smiled to myself.

"You can read minds, right?" She kept her eyes on the sunrise outside.

I smiled. "Uhh... Yeah, didn't we have this conversation already?" I tried to lighten the mood, but Bet crossed her arms and turned to face me, scowling. _She's... serious._

"I'm sorry." I put my hands up in a surrender gesture. "Yes, I can read minds, except for yours so...?"

It took a few minutes for her to answer me, but when she finally got the words out, they were in such a soft whisper, that I almost missed them. "Why did you take so long to push Tanya away?"

Even though I expected it to be about Tanya, I was surprised by the pain in her eyes. _The last thing I wanted to do was to cause her pain._"I--I was in shock. I didn't think she was actually going to try anything with me."

Bet nodded, like she understood, but I think she just wanted to change the conversation. She looked away, but her expression was still pained...almost sad. I had to reassure her...I didn't want to be the one to cause her pain, but my mind was spinning..._she cares! She must! She wouldn't be so pained if she didn't...she must feel it too!_ Without even thinking about it, I reached over; my left arm snaked around her waist and gently pulled her close. Her hands came up and rested on my chest, and I thought she would push me away...but she didn't. My right hand went to her face, and half buried itself in her hair; my thumb rubbing her check gently. I whispered "Bet, please believe me. I feel nothing for Tanya...if you only knew the half of it." I rested my forehead against hers, and closed my eyes. I could not believe how right this felt...to be holding her like this. This was so different from holding Bella...I didn't have to worry about hurting Bet..._at least physically._

"I believe you." She whispered back...I opened my eyes, and stared into hers. I wanted to kiss her...we were so close...but a loud yawn pulled my head back, and we both looked over at Nessie just in time to see her big chocolate brown eyes open. A smile spread across her face.

"Morning Daddy." She whispered. I reluctantly let go of Bet and moved to Nessie's bed, hoping Bet would follow. She did.

"Good morning baby girl. Did you sleep well?" I sat on the end by her feet; Bet was standing at my side.

"Yes" she grinned. "I love the bed…you're safe for now." She turned to Bet and asked "Lizzie, did you stay with me all night?"

I looked up at Bet. She had the most beautiful smile. "I did Nessie, you asked me to."

Nessie grinned. Bet was so great with her. "Nessie, I have more surprises for you. The bed and pajamas were not the only thing I bought yesterday…" She smiled at Nessie…and part of me was jealous._ Holy shit!! I'm jealous of my own daughter!?! Damn…I know it's stupid, but I wished Bet would smile at me like that… _

"There's more?" Nessie said in amazement…but just then Nessie's stomach let out a loud grumble, making Bet and I laugh.

"Nessie, why don't you get dressed, and I'll go make you some breakfast. Then we can see all the new things Bet got you."

"Okay Daddy!!!" She got up and started jumping on the bed. From the look on Bet's face, she expected this to happen. She just grinned at me, as my daughter bounced up and down, giggling and chanting "New stuff! New stuff!" As I left the room, I heard Nessie bounce one more time before squealing. Since I didn't hear her land on the floor, or even the bed, I assume she landed in Bet's arms. _Maybe women are born with the mothering gene. I would never have pegged Rose as a good mother, but I don't know what I would have done without her._ I entered the kitchen and found Seth at the table, looking rather worn.

"Seth, what's up? You look like shit. Did you run patrol last night?" He nodded, and I saw his patrol, as he thought thru it. Seth's thoughts settled on one experience from last night…the one that had him looking worn…he came across a scent on the outskirts of Forks…one that he hadn't come across in three months. He smelled Jacob.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it was his? Did you see him?" I asked. We had been looking for Jake since he left with Bella's body. No one had seen him or Bella's body since. He didn't even go home to say goodbye to his dad; and Charlie and Renee never got to say goodbye to Bella. We had a closed casket funeral for Bella. Charlie and Renee had lost so much this year. First Renee lost her new husband Phil…but I didn't blame Anna…then they both lost their son, Kyle…now I know he had been changed, and was somewhere around…and then Bella…giving birth to their only grandchild. At first, I wasn't going to tell them about Nessie. I didn't think they would understand the complexity of what Nessie was, and why she was so different. Both Charlie and Renee were on a "need to know" basis of what my family and I…and what the Quileutes were. We had given them the smallest bit of information, and let them drawn their own conclusions… which happened to be extremely close to the truth. In the end, I had to give them the reason for their daughter's death...I owed them that much. I was scared that they would blame Nessie for Bella's death, but Nessie had wrapped them around her fingers just like she did the rest of us. I smiled at the memory. They haven't been over for quite a while. Seth, who went over every so often, gave them regular updates, but I knew they wanted to see her. _Maybe I can take her over sometime._ Seth brought be out of my reverie.

"No, I didn't see him…I can't even be sure it was his scent. He must have been in his human form, which wouldn't be as strong…and it was mixed with a bunch of other humans. At first I thought I was smelling things, but I feel pretty sure it was him. Ed, do you think he could be coming back?" Seth looked at me with a hopeful expression. I knew how much he missed Jake. Jake was his best friend; Seth deserted the main pack to follow Jake and help protect us.

"I don't know Seth. I can't hear him, so he's not close; and you guys can't hear him, so he's not a wolf. Alice was never able to see him, so she wouldn't be able to help either, even if she was here." I turned to get some eggs out of the fridge, and sighed… "Seth, did you invite the whole damn tribe down here to eat? Anna and Bet, just went shopping…"

Seth just grinned… "There's still plenty of food in there…you aren't gonna eat, so what are you worried about!"

I shook my head as I started frying the eggs. "I'm the one paying for it! Plus, Nessie does eat…did you forget about that?" I knew he'd feel guilty about that. It was kind of low, to hit him with the "forgetting Nessie" card. The last thing he would ever do is endanger my daughter…one reason being because he knows I'd rip him apart; but also, because they were connected. Even Nessie knew that. He was "her Seth." _Damn imprinting…my little girl isn't even 6 months old, and she's already betrothed._ I shook my head again. Just then, I heard Nessie squeal again, and Bet come running down the stairs. Not only was Nessie dressed, but Bet managed to change as well. Now she was wearing a short, sleeveless, white-ish dress, which had some kind of embroidery or whatever near the bottom, and a dark belt. _Shit…she looks amazing...her legs look so long..._ Bet spun around the living room, and into the kitchen with Nessie on her back giggling and squealing with joy. I shook myself out of my stupor, put the cooked eggs on a plate, and put the plate on the table just as Bet came to a stop in front of me. I swear she was positively glowing. _She was meant to be a mother…well; I guess there's a chance she was, before she was changed. Maybe that's why she's so good at it._

"Delivery for a Mr. Edward Cullen…we're gonna have to charge you extra…it's rather wiggly." Bet said, tickling Nessie as she spoke the word "wiggly." Nessie squealed, and started to try to wiggle away from Bet's fingers, and threw herself in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Daddy!!! Help! The tickle monster is gonna get me." she screamed as she laughed.

**LPOV -**

"Daddy!!! Help! The tickle monster is gonna get me." I heard Nessie scream and laugh. She was definitely in a better mood since she had gotten a decent amount of sleep; not that she was a brat before, cause she wasn't.

"Okay, Nessie; it's time to calm down. You eat, and I'll go get your stuff and set up an early Christmas in the living room, okay?" _Ali...I should have known. _

I grinned and looked up as Ali hurried outside. I smiled as she stopped in front of me. "So...?"

Ali raised an eyebrow. "So...buttons on bellies, then they'd be bellybuttons..."

"What?!?" I asked...she laughed.

"Never mind..." she giggled at my confused expression. "So...what?"

I crossed my eyes at her and leaned on Edward's Volvo. "What did you two talk about?" Since I couldn't have a romance of my own, I needed something to keep me going.

Ali shook her head and opened the trunk. "I don't know...we just talked about Nessie, training, Tanya trying to kiss him, the sun rise."

"You actually talked about Tanya trying to kiss him?" I grinned as she winced. I knew she tried to slip that in without me realizing it. _And she thinks she's sneaky. Ha! I used to do that shit with my parents all the time._ My parents... I remembered when I was in tenth grade, trying to get them to let me stay the night at my best friend Vanessa's house... I told them the truth, but I tried to slip in parts like...her brother was having a college party that night; and that her parents would not be there where I didn't think they'd notice... I remembered my dad coming and picking me up early that night, and found me in Vanessa's guest room...with one of the college boys... I thought for sure he would skin me alive, but he wasn't mad at all. He just calmly told me what I did was wrong, and I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I remembered wanting the spanking rather than the talk. I don't recall ever feeling as shitty as that day...but he never told my mom, which was weird. I turned back to Ali. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ali asked handing me half of the bags. She laughed at my shocked face. There must have been at least 50 bags.

"Holy shit! You did not get these in Port Angeles..."

Ali grinned. "No, I didn't."

"Where the hell did you go?" I asked, still in disbelief. I didn't think Edward would have let anyone drive his car, much less to any place outside a 50 mile radius.

Ali rolled her eyes. "New York, Paris, London..."

My jaw dropped. "How?" A car wouldn't make it to Paris...or London.

"Magic, dumbass! There's a disappearing/reappearing spell...kind of like...like a transport-thing from that space show on TV...Space Trek, or whatever"

I shook my head. "Star Trek" I corrected. She waved it off, like she didn't care either way, but the glint in her eye told me something else_. She knew what it was...she was just playing dumb. Maybe it had been one of Ciaran's favorite shows._ Things started to get fuzzy, and I felt the start of a flashback..._but what could have triggered it?_ It was weird...it wasn't me in the flashback...it was Ali. I was watching this from her eyes...in this memory, I was Ali.

"_Ciaran...please?" I moved in front of the TV, blocking his view of whatever the hell Captain Picard was doing. "Please, do we have to watch this?" I begged. We rarely got the house to ourselves, and here we were watching Star Trek. He didn't say anything, but rather turned up the volume, and tried to watch around me. What the fuck! How could he ignore me like that! He was supposed to love me, not that damn TV show!! I decided to take the begging up a level. I got on my knees in front of him, rested my chin on my arms that I folded on his lap, and looked up. He finally looked at me. "Muirnin, please... _Muirnin is Gaelic for sweetheart_ the others have gone to Spain... we have several days to ourselves. Are you really going to spend it watching Star Trek?" He finally turned off the TV, and reached down to pull my face to his and kissed me. _

"_What did you have in mind mo chridhe?" _mo chridhe is Gaelic for my heart _The use of my favorite pet name told me he was all mine._

"_Let's go for a walk...the weather is so nice this evening." I stood up, and pulled him with me. Once standing, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started into a slow dance. I heard music softly playing from another room...it was the song he chose for our song, I Swear by 98 Degrees. I smiled, and rested my head on his chest. I loved to listen to the beat of his heart, and was so glad I was over the urge to stop it. The song ended, but the music smoothly transitioned into my choice for our song, Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville's duet Don't Know Much. "You planned this, didn't you?" I looked up at him, with a semi-stern look. He grinned back._

"_Yes, yes I did...and my plan worked out perfectly." His grin widened. I shook my head and smiled._

"_Bet, I need to ask you something." He cleared his throat, like he was nervous. I raised an eyebrow. "Alizabet Salome Tibithia Ophelia Rowena Goyle" I winced at the use of my full name while he just grinned before turning serious again. "You know I love you...more than anyone has ever loved anyone else...Bet...I want to spend eternity with you." I started to protest. We had discussed this, I would not change him...could not change him...but he put a finger to my lips, and slid down on one knee. "Bet, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"Lise? Lise? What's wrong?" Ali was standing in front of me, waving her hand in front of my face. _Oh God!!! I have just seen Ciaran propose...but I can't say anything about it. I'm sure she doesn't want to relive it again. What were we talking about before? Oh yeah, shopping...and how she went to Paris and London..._ I really didn't know what else to say about her shopping. I've never known anyone that dedicated to shopping, except maybe Alice. "Wow…so….did you get me anything?" I grinned.

Ali grinned back. "As a matter of fact... Here you go." She took a larger bag off of her wrist and handed it to me. "Hope you like them."

"I'll wait until Nessie has her stuff." I said…this was her time anyway. I couldn't help but wonder what was inside. There was a box..._shoes maybe? A nice party dress? Ooh, a cocktail dress?_ I wanted to rip the box open...it had been so long since I got a present. I fought back the memory of the last Christmas I had with my parents. The memory of yet another fight with Tanya hit me. I had wanted to see my parents, but Tanya wouldn't let me, I was just a new born. I told her she never let me do anything, and she never gave me anything, she said she'd given me the gift of "life". It was partially true... Okay, yeah, so it was all true. She did save my life, but I would be damned if I was going to let her hang that over me forever. I fought back the memory, not wanting to let it overcome me. I wanted to stay in the present.

On our way back to the house I set the "mystery bag" down first by the door so I wouldn't get it confused with Nessie's bags. I wanted to know so badly! I looked at the table and saw Nessie scarfing down her eggs; Tanya and Kate were sitting on the couch talking about past "relationships"; and Seth and Edward were talking in the kitchen. I figured Edward was getting onto Seth about his eating habits. It was fun to listen to. I looked at everyone else in the room. Everyone was bonding... Like a family. Could I actually have another family? No... not the kind I wanted anyway. I always pictured me settling down with a husband and having a child...but now that I'm a vampire, I can never have my own baby; and changing a baby into a vampire is forbidden, because they are uncontrollable…that's why we're all here to begin with…_Damn Irina…stupid bitch always has to jump to conclusions without the whole story. _I sighed and saw Nessie hand her plate to Rose and run to sit with Edward next to Ali and the bags in the living room. Since Seth was gone, I assume he had gone to check in with the other wolves.

Ali was explaining to Nessie about Christmas. I walked over and sat by Tanya on the couch. She and Kate stopped their previous conversation and started talking about shopping and outfits. I could tell the conversation was forced and that Tanya didn't want me there. I sighed and got up. _I really hate it when she acts like a bitch…_I went to stand in the kitchen by Eleazar and Garret.

"Hey Anna. What's up?" Eleazar grinned at me. He saw that Tanya was being bitchy. He was always the big brother in our family…kinda like Emmett, only not as derarranged.

"Nothing much Eli." It was fun to call Eleazar 'Eli'. It's not that he hated it; he just thought it was a lame-ass name. He shook his head at me and smiled at me as he said "Damn, I guess Bet had a great time shopping. Nessie is so spoiled!"

Garret's eyes were wide from the bags spread out on the floor. "She got those from the mall? Here? In Port Angeles? I thought Port Angeles wasn't much bigger than Forks…"

I grinned. "No, she went to Paris, London, New York..." I looked back to see that Nessie had ripped through all of her bags. I couldn't help but laugh. Eleazar was right, Nessie was spoiled, and she knew it. _She knows she has us wrapped around her little finger, but she's still the sweetest little kid!_

"Wait! How the hell did she get to all those places? She was only gone for like two hours! I've heard of power shopping, but that's ridiculous!" Garret was confused. _That's right! Garret doesn't know she's a witch!_

"Well Garret...she's a witch...she can go anywhere she wants in the blink of an eye." I grinned as his jaw dropped. "Pick your jaw up, Garret...it's very unattractive, and Kate's coming over." My grin widened. It hadn't been long, but there was definitely something between Garret and Kate…kinda like there was something between Edward and Ali.

I grinned and walked away, just as Kate walked over. I sat next to Nessie and Ali who had moved to the floor, and started playing Barbie with them. Ali got 5 Barbies, so Ness had plenty to spare. We had only been playing for about 5 minutes, when Seth came in the house. I watched Ali as he entered the living room. Her eyes glazed over, and she stopped breathing. My vision went a little fuzzy, and flashes of gray fur entered my mind's eye, while a woman's screams and a baby's cry filled my ears..._Shit! She has a great memory, if she can remember that..._ I shook my head to clear it, and looked up. Edward was staring at me confused. _Oh shit! He saw it too!_ He nodded. I panicked a little bit, afraid of what he'd see if I continued to think of Ali's memories and turned to the one thing I knew would prevent him from seeing anything else…I sang the most annoying song on the face of the earth…_This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever, just because..._ From the slightly pissed look on Edward's face, my strategy worked. Edward shook his head at me and looked over at Ali…who was still staring at Seth and not breathing. I sighed..._He's gonna ask me about it later._ He nodded once, put a hand on Ali's shoulder, and opened his mouth; but before he could speak, Nessie did.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Nessie looked from Ali to Edward, back to Ali, to me, and back to Ali again. Apparently, Nessie's doll had asked Ali's doll a question that Ali's doll did not answer, so Nessie stopped playing to look at Ali. I saw the little girl's eyes linger on Edward's hand on Ali's shoulder.

"I'm...I'm fine..." Ali said, shaking off her mental anguish...and Edward's hand. I knew she had relived more than even I had seen. She stood up and moved backwards toward the glass back door, her eyes never leaving Seth.

"Edward, Charlie and Renee are on their way." Seth must not have noticed Ali's reaction, and spoke before anyone could ask Ali if she was really gonna be okay.

"Yay!!!! Granpa Charlie! Granma Renee!" Nessie clapped excitedly. _Damn…this was really gonna put a cramp in things...humans coming to a house full of vampires...not good._

"Come on Garret...now's a good time to show you the 'benefits' of vegetarian hunting." Kate grabbed Garret's hand and moved toward the door with Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar behind her. Apparently, they had the same idea I did. _Well, that helps...what about Charlotte and Peter...and Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie?_

"Charlotte, Peter, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie are hunting in California." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Edward, I really need to hunt as well." Ali had spoken to Edward, but her dark eyes didn't leave Seth. She didn't wait for a reply, but darted upstairs and was back in 30 seconds...of course she had to changed...I rolled my eyes, and even though she was still staring at Seth, she must have seen me.

"You didn't expect me to hunt in that dress, did you Lise? I'll be back in a couple hours..." then she turned in a small circle and disappeared with a loud popping sound. _That is really cool... _I grinned. _I wonder if I should get away._ I wasn't fully over my rebellion, and human blood sounded good right now. I looked at Edward; _he was obviously not reading my mind_...but then I saw him shake his head. I knew that meant he wanted me there. _Oh well, I think I can handle it...hopefully._ I smiled and looked down at Nessie and winked. I picked up my Barbie and threw it at Edward. Of course he knew it was coming and caught it easily. I stuck my tongue out at him. _Damn mind reader!_ Nessie laughed.

"Anna, can you and Rose stay?" Edward said, as he started picking up clothes and bags, and toys. I nodded and pulled Nessie into my lap.

Nessie snuggled close, turned her big brown eyes on me, and asked "Is Lizzie really gonna be okay? She looked so scared."

* * *

**As always please review…even if it's a flame. All as ask, is that if it's a flame, remember this is called FANFICTION for a reason.**

**I don't get paid for this, it's just something I like to do**

**I'm not perfect, and I don't have a beta.**

**Thanks!!!!**


	9. AN I'm sorry!

AN:

I am so sorry! I swear I haven't abandoned this story. I totally lost my flash drive, so I've been working thru it all over again, and it's been slow. Throw in family issues, and it screws with my time to work on it. Not to mention, I've started another story that I've really been into. It's a Harry Potter only story, no Twilight influences (that I can think of). If anyone is interested let me know. I haven't really decided if I want to post it, hell, I haven't even come up with a name for it.

I know ANs suck, and I feel horrible, but I really don't want you to think I've forgotten about this. I'll try to have an update by the end of the month (I know...that's so long...)


	10. Chapter 9

**I know it's been forever, but as promised, here's the next chapter before the end of the month! It's got a bit (not to much though) more HP influence here. And it's over 6500 words! I think it's a record...for me **

**Anyhow...you know who owns all this...and it's not me. I just get to play with it**

**CHAPTER 9 – When the past meets the present, things get a little funky**

**APOV -**

I couldn't handle it. Seeing Seth...knowing what he was...it was too much. I-I couldn't handle it. I needed to get out, away, away from everything. I smelled the wolf in him... It was too strong for me to handle...it brought up too many memories. I know I was just a baby...a newborn even...but the memory was there. I guess traumatic experiences, even right after birth, can stay with you...but it wasn't just Greyback's first attack that the smell brought back. All the torture in Malfoy Manor started running thru my mind as well...even when Draco had..._damn it all! _I just had to get out of there. The quickest way out was to disapparate, so I did...but I wasn't quite concentrating like I should, and had to double check that I didn't splinch myself. _Don't know how I'd explain that one!_ I had apparated on Highway 101, just passed the Cullens's driveway and started running. As I ran, my thoughts cleared. The wind on my face felt so good. I hadn't let myself run in a long time...maybe when I get back I think I'll talk to Lise about going for a run sometime. When I looked back I saw the sign "Thank you for visiting Forks". _I was this far out already?_ I smiled, shook my head, and came to a stop. _Now...where to go?_ If I wanted to avoid Siobhan, Maggie, Liam, Peter, and Charlotte then I'd have to stay out of California. _Where were Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett going?_ Probably Idaho. I really needed to hunt. I hadn't hunted in over two weeks...and I didn't like going so long. It made me weaker for human blood. I was in the middle of a forest so I took the time to hunt; looking for whatever game I could find. Once I had my fill, I pulled out my iPhone to check the time. It was still early, and I wanted to give Nessie plenty of time with her grandparents. I thought of things I could do...like visiting Hogwarts, my parent's grave, and Ciaran's grave. I hadn't been to Ciaran's grave in a long time, and I wanted him to know I still love him...even though I knew, whether I would willingly admit it or not, I was falling in love with Edward._ Ciaran would want me to be happy, wouldn't he? _We never talked about my life after his death...but I would think he would. He wouldn't have wanted me to die, just because he did. He wouldn't want me to spend the rest of eternity miserable either...and Edward did make me happy. I smiled just thinking about him, but the smile quickly turned to a small frown. He looked so worried when I took off so fast. I'm gonna have to explain, if Lise doesn't. _Lise_...she was still playing with Nessie, when I bolted. _Poor Nessie_... I didn't look at her as I left...I didn't want her to see how scared I was...I bet she was freaking out right now. _Maybe I should text Lise..._but then I realized I didn't have her number. _Oh well...it will be okay...I think. _I settled on going to Hogwarts. _I haven't been back since the final battle...10 years ago. I don't even know who is headmaster...or mistress. I would think McGonagall became headmistress. She was deputy headmistress under Dumbledore._ I disapparated from the forest, and apparated in Hogsmeade, the little village just outside the Hogwarts castle. I ran to the gates of the school, which did not open. _They must have a protective charm...or they don't recognize me. I have changed..._I smiled. _But my patronus hasn't._ It was still a phoenix...and I was the only one alive, at least that I knew of, who had a phoenix for their patronus. The only other person I knew who had anything phoenix related was Professor Dumbledore, but his was a pet...and when he died at the end of my sixth year, Fawkes disappeared. I sighed and tried to find a happy memory to conjure my patronus. I thought of Nessie and Edward...I grinned, said the incantation and my patronus appeared stronger than ever. I sent it to Professor McGonagall without a message. She would know it was me..._Oh hell...don't they think I'm dead? Shit..._ But that thought didn't hit me until I saw Hagrid coming from the castle. He was followed by Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Slughorn, and Flitwick.

"Who are you, and how did you come about that patronus?" Hagrid's booming voice reached me way before he did. I saw every window in the castle darken, as students peaked out to get a look at what was going on. Surely they saw the line of teachers headed out the front doors, and if they happened to miss that; Hagrid's words would have told them something was going on.

I grinned wider. _God, have I missed this place!_ "I've always had that patronus...you know that, Hagrid. You used to beg me to cast it...or transform myself into a phoenix. Professor McGonagall, was it really necessary to bring a guard?"

They all froze at the sound of my voice, and I winced when I realized what they heard...the tinkling bells of a vampire voice...that bore no real distinction to my own.

"It's really me, Alizabet Goy...Goyle" The last name made me choke, but that was how they knew me. "I know you thought I was dead...and in a way, I am. Please...let me explain. I've missed you all so much...it's so good to see everything is back the way it should be."

They got to the gate and opened it, but stood back warily...all except for Hagrid, who was still frozen. I was a part of his inner circle...he would have taken my death harder than most. _I really should have sent word...they didn't deserve to find out like this._ He spoke up again "Prove it! If you're really Aliza Goyle, tell us...what was the name of me four headed dog?"

I laughed. He was trying to trip me up, but he never was very good at it. "Hagrid, by now the whole world knows you had a three-headed dog named Fluffy...not a four-headed dog. I always told you I would put Harry's story in print. I just made it more interesting by leaving myself out...let's see what would be a better question...how about what was the name of Fang's mother? I didn't write that...and of course the answer would be Velvet." I grinned up at him.

He let out a strangled sob, rushed over, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug...at least it would have been, had I been human. That must have won them all over. They hugged me in turn (_it's a good thing I had just hunted_) and took me up to the headmistress's office (_McGonagall had become headmistress_); where they began to drill me with questions. I explained everything patiently...leaving out my current situation...and was excited when they called in Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were all on property for a school governors meeting. I had to explain everything again, but it was so good to see my friends. They made me promise to keep in touch this time...everyone was so understanding about me being a vampire, in fact they were upset that I let a "little" thing like that cut off communication with them. I promised to get an owl as soon as I could. Maybe I could go to Eeylops Owl Emporium in the morning. I left Hogwarts feeling much happier than I had in a long time. Even talking about Ciaran didn't hurt as much...maybe, just maybe I was moving on.

My next stop was my parents' graves in Limerick. I didn't stay long. I always felt a little silly here. I had been talking for a bit, about the things I was going thru, and how much just knowing Seth was a wolf was affecting me, when I realized that Seth wasn't a true werewolf. _Holy shit...how did I not realize this before! He was completely different...he could change his form at will; he didn't have to wait for the full moon...he's...he's more of an animagus...with his form being a wolf...like mine was a phoenix. How could I compare him to the monster that killed my family; he's no more a werewolf than I am..._

"I haven't been fair to Seth or the others…they're not werewolves…they're wolf animagi." Saying it out loud, made it really sink in. Slowly, the fear that I had started to fade. I didn't have to fear Seth or the others like him...but I still didn't like his sister, and I knew the feeling was mutual. I was almost ready to go back to Forks; but I still had one more place I had to go. I disapparated, and apparated in yet another cemetery. I walked slowly to the familiar gravestone and read the familiar words – _Ciaran Michael Finnigan, born February 16, 1980 – died August 23, 2008 - The love we shared will live on_… I sighed and sat down on the little bench next to his grave.

"Ciaran…you have no idea how much I miss you…but I'm in a pickle." I smiled at the use of the word "pickle." He had started using it, after spending time with an American friend. "Ciaran…I loved you…you knew I did…do…but…but I think...I may have feelings for Edward. I just…I don't…" I sighed. _If this was this hard to explain to a rock, how in the world will I ever be able to tell anyone else?_

"Ciaran…is it time I moved on? Do I really want to spend eternity talking to a gravestone?" I have no idea how long I sat there, trying to talk out my feeling for Edward, and enjoying the winter breeze...it had to be late, as the sun went down while I was still at Hogwarts and I left the school several hours ago; when all of a sudden my pocket started vibrating and the familiar tones of Kenny Loggins "Danger Zone" filled the air. _Who the hell is calling me? That ringer only played when the number wasn't programmed._ I pulled out my phone and looked at the number. It was an American number…from Alaska…it had to be Lise...it was then that I realized it was four in the morning here in Ireland...I had been gone for over twelve hours. _Shit! I told them I'd only be gone for a couple hours!_

I hit the talk button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you? You said you'd only be gone for a couple hours! Nessie's been hysterical since Charlie and Renee left. She thinks you left us. I would have called sooner, but I didn't have your number, and Siobhan and them just got back. Ali, seriously! What the fuck were you thinking to just leave here like that, telling us you'll be gone for a couple hours, and not showing up again! You didn't even call! Where the hell are you?" I winced. Lise had ever right to be angry with me...especially if Nessie was hysterical. She must have been outside, because she would never yell like that in front of Nessie.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry! I had no idea what the time was. I'll be home in 5 minutes...as soon as we hang up. Please...tell Nessie I'll be home in just a couple minutes." I liked the sound of "home" with Nessie.

"Fine...but you and I are going to have a talk, before you see her. Just get your ass home." With that she hung up...and I felt like the biggest ass in the world.

I stood up, and put a hand on the top of Ciaran's headstone and whispered, "I don't know if...or when I'll be back...but no matter what happens, I did love you...and I part of me always will." I turned on the spot and disapparated.

I apparated in the forest a ½ a mile down the Cullen's drive, knowing Lise wanted to talk to me...what I didn't realize was that Leah, in her wolf form, was on patrol. I caught her scent before she jumped; and moved to the side, just as she was about to land on me.

I shook my head at her and said "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but get the fuck over it!" She snarled at me, and crouched as if she would pounce again.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll give you the fact that you are on patrol, and I just popped in from nowhere, but once you got my scent, you could have backed the fuck off! You didn't need to try to kill me...I'm on your side, stupid bitch! God, this may not be my favorite outfit, but that doesn't mean I want you to rip it to shreds! Seriously...GET OVER YOURSELF!"

I turned away in a huff, and walked toward the front porch...where Edward and Lise were standing, having seen what just happened. Edward's face showed worry but Lise was pissed. I didn't know what she was more upset about - me lying, although in my defense, it was completely unintentional, about how long I was going to be gone or Leah..._it was probably me_. I looked back at Edward. He was staring at Leah. He quickly moved past me and toward her. He mumbled something to her as she followed him into the forest. I looked up at Lise with puppy eyes.

"Save it." Her words were harsh.

I looked back down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry Lise..."

"Don't apologize to me... Nessie is crying on Rose's lap right now...because you didn't call, or come home Ali. Nessie- You don't know how strong she is, Ali- in her life, no one...and I mean NO ONE, has even heard her cry. How does it feel to be the first to _make _her cry?"

I winced. "I get it, Lise." I was already on guilt road; she didn't have to rub... and smash my face in it. I sighed. "Look, I'll just go in there, she'll see me, it'll be fine." I tried to slip past Lise and into the house when I felt her iron grip around my arm.

"Do you not remember our conversation on the phone? I said I needed to talk to you."

I never thought Lise was this strong, but she sure fooled me...and everyone else too. Everyone looks at her as the type of girl that waits to be saved, but no. I knew her well enough to know that she could handle anything herself, she sure was strong enough. She pulled me down the steps and away from the Cullen's house. I mindlessly walked with her, letting her pretty much drag me along behind her. We stopped by her car.

"Get in." Lise's eyes were dark; I could tell she needed to hunt. I knew she was pushing herself by driving thru town.

"Lise... I -"

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped; and pushed the car faster. As soon as we were a couple miles out of town, she pulled off the highway, turned off the car, and got out. I did the same, knowing it would be a bad idea to stay in. She had every right to yell at me. She paced back and forth for a couple minutes, just trying to think of where to start...and letting me wallow in my guilt. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I made Nessie cry...for the first time..._I am such an idiot! _Finally, she turned to me

"Where were you anyway?" Her teeth were clenched. "What the fuck was so important that you couldn't even check in with us?"

I looked down. Maybe if I left out the Ciaran part...no...that would be totally dishonest, and she'd most likely find out later. I sighed. "After I hunted, I...I went back to Hogwarts, for a quick visit. Well, it was intended to be quick. But Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all there. It's been so long since I've seen them. We just got caught up talking and-"

"So you were able to answer your phone in the magic world? I thought the books said that magic negates electricity..." S_o she had read the books._ Normally that would make me smile, but there was nothing about the current situation that warranted a smile.

"It does...I went other places too...I was -"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow sardonically. "And what pray tell keep you so busy for 12 fucking hours, that you couldn't call, or even pop in and tell us you'll be home late?"

I wanted to get mad at her...but I knew she was right...I was in the wrong. I could have come back really quickly, before heading back out...but I didn't.

"I...I went to my parent's grave..." I stared down at my nails. I really needed to repaint them, but I didn't have any of my polishes here. I wonder if they have a salon...or do I have to go back to Paris?

Lise turned to me; I could tell she didn't expect that. Pity replaced the anger in her eyes and tone. "You could have said that earlier..."

"I know, but you're right. I wasn't really thinking. I knew you guys would be worried but I still didn't do anything about i...and I deserved all you said. I should have contacted you, but I didn't have your number...and after Hogwarts, I really had to do some serious thinking, and I went to the cemeteries...I hadn't been in so long...I honestly had no idea what time it was...and talking to my parents...and Ciaran...was just... a relief."

Lise gave a sad smile. "You...you went to see Ciaran too?"

I nodded.

Lise sighed. "I'm sorry. You really should have told me though..." She was interrupted by La La Land, by Demi Lovato. _It must be her phone._ She pulled out her phone, and didn't even look at the caller id...she knew, as did I, who was calling...Edward. I grinned internally. _Wonder if he knows that's his ringtone..._

"Hey Edward" she sighed. "No, we're done...we're on our way now...okay. I'll tell her."

As she talked, I looked at her phone. I liked the cover she chose. It was black with white polka dots. Totally Lise...my cover was a dark and yet somehow bright blue with a huge white lily. I liked it; it wasn't too random or too classy...and lilies had always been my favorite flower.

"Edward wants to talk to you...now. Poof back to the house." She grinned slightly. "Oh, by the way...I told him about your parents...I hope you don't mind. He saw your memory as I did, and he asked about it."

"Wait a second...you saw my memory?" _I thought my mind was blocked...what happened to my shield...how did she see my memories?_ "How? My shield..."

"I think it's because we're linked...by that charm you put on me. I've always had flashbacks, but they've always just been my past...last night, as we were talking, I started to catch glimpse of yours...and when Seth came in this morning, I saw the attack...and so did Edward." She looked guilty...like she should have done more to block him.

"Hey, Lise...it's okay. Don't worry about it. You couldn't have stopped him...and it's not like my parents are such a huge secret." I smiled a little and put a hand on her shoulder. "I just really don't want people to know about Ciaran...and my son...those are the parts I'm blocking."

"Okay" she smiled back. "Go...get the hell outta here. The sooner you're done talking to everyone, the sooner you can get to Nessie."

**EPOV – **

I waited, not so patiently, for Bet to come home. As soon as she had come into view, I almost sighed with relief. I couldn't help myself...I just had to looked her over...to make sure she was okay...at least that's what I tried to tell myself. She looked fine, as beautiful as ever, but she had an almost refreshed look about her. Her eyes were light topaz, but that was to be expected, since she was going to hunt...but there was something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. While she was gone, and Ness was playing with Charlie and Renee, I got Anna to tell me about what she had seen in Bet's past..._no wonder she was scared of Seth._ She had had a horrible experience with wolves...so when I saw a Leah running in, I got a little worried...but Bet didn't react to Leah like she had to Seth. She was afraid of Seth this morning, but now...she was just aggravated by Leah. _What could have changed between then and now?_

I knew Anna wanted to talk to Bet, so I walked over to Leah. I resisted the urge to run my hand down Bet's arm as I passed her. "Forest. Now." I muttered to Leah as quietly as I could. I didn't want Bet to think I was talking to her. I turned to the forest, and headed in a ways. Leah followed. I wanted to be far enough way for the girls not to hear, but as we were walking, I hear Anna's car roar to life, and peel out. _Bet is in for it...Anna is pissed._

I turned to face Leah, who was still in her wolf form...that didn't matter, in fact it was better. This way the whole pack would know what I was saying, and would hopefully go easy on Bet.

"Look Leah, I realize this isn't where you want to be...nor is this a 'job' you want to do, but I would appreciate it if you eased up."

Leah snorted, and thought _"I haven't done anything! I was on patrol! How the hell was I to know who it was?"_

"As soon as you caught her scent, you could have backed off. I saw the whole thing. Look, Bet's had a horrible experience with wolves. Her birth parents were killed by a werewolf right in front of her. She doesn't need you all bringing up those kinds of memories by attacking her every time she sets foot outside the house!" I could tell Leah really couldn't care less, but the others...Embry, Quil, and Seth empathized, and I knew they would take it easy around Bet.

Leah, as sarcastic as ever, thought _"Why the fuck do you care? She's just here to witness Nessie's growing. It's not like she's gonna stick around, once this is over...or do you want her too? Is that why you're concerned about poor, beautiful Bet?"_ Her lips turned up in an evil, wolfish grin.

"That is none of your concern, Leah. What Bet does after this, is her business, not mine...or yours. While she is here, she is family, and you will treat her as such...not that you treat Rose or Anna any better." Leah grinned again.

"_Fine; I'll stay out of you new obsession's way."_ She got up and started trotting away. _"Wonder how Bella would feel, to know you've moved on so quickly..."_

"_Leah!"_ The guys all thought...Seth's alpha command came thru strongest. _"That was completely uncalled for, Leah!"_

I sighed. She hadn't said anything that I haven't been trying to tell myself. I called Anna to see if she was done with Bet. I'd like to talk to her for a minute. As I waited for Bet, I thought about what Leah had said. _Was Bet going to leave right after the fight was over? How could I get her to stay longer?_ A loud popping noise snapped me out of my dream land. Bet was back, with no Anna. Good. I wanted to talk to Bet alone. I had informed Anna perfectly clear on it earlier. I hurried out of the forest and met her in the middle of the walk way. I sighed.

She looked up with a sad smile. "Are you going to yell too?"

I half smiled and took her by the hand. "No. Just don't worry me like that again young lady." I smiled as a soft smile spread across her face.

"So... Lise said you needed to talk to me?"

I sighed. "Yes." I lead her to the porch and sat down close to her, still holding her hand. I remembered when I first met Bella, I didn't want to be this close to her...to even touch her, but with Bet, it felt right. I knew I wouldn't hurt her, and it was like something was drawing me to her. I couldn't help but touch her. "So, I'm sure Anna already told you that she told me about your parents."

Bet's grin fell a little as she nodded. "Yeah, she did..."

My thumb started gently caressing the top of her hand. _I'll never get over the smoothness of her skin...it's as smooth as polished marble._ I winced inwardly...I've heard that before...about my skin...but couldn't remember where..."Why didn't _you _tell me?"

"Well...I didn't...it wasn't important. It's..." she looked flustered, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the question, or my presence...I hoped it was because of me. It would be extremely awkward if I was the only one who felt this way.

I reached over and took both her hands in both of mine. "I don't want you to have to deal with that every time you see one of them. I told them to back off."

She smiled, but raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Edward, you didn't need to do that...really. I think I've got it all worked it out now."

"How did you do that?" I asked. _How does one work out the memory of their parents being ripped to shreds by a wolf, right in front of them?_

She sighed. "One of the places I went today...was my parents' grave..." she looked at our joined hands a little guiltily. I squeezed her hands gently. She looked up and smiled. "I sat there talking...and feeling kinda silly...but I realized...Seth and the others...really aren't werewolves."

I looked at her in slight shock...and I thought about it. "You know...you're right...I never really thought about it...they're more shape shifters."

She nodded. "In the wizarding world, we call them animagi. I couldn't compare Seth to Greyback any more than I could compare myself to Greyback." I looked at her confused..._okay...that doesn't make any sense._

"Fenrir Greyback, was the name of the sadistic werewolf who killed my parents...but what I mean is, that I was an animagus...I could change into a phoenix...I can't anymore though...it's the one power I lost when I became a vampire. Comparing these wolves to the wolf that killed my parents wasn't fair to them."

I raised an eyebrow. _She was a shape shifter? I'm glad she stayed with human!_ "A phoenix, huh? That would have been interesting to see. Don't phoenixes burst into flames at random intervals?" Bet laughed out loud with that. It was good to hear. It meant that the tense time was over.

"Not randomly...and luckily I never did." Her smile reached her eyes. _Wow...now I understand what that song, When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, is really about..._I was about to say so, when we heard the patter of little feet running from the living room ...and Rose's voice as she called after Nessie. Bet looked at me quickly, I could see the shame she felt on her face.

"Lizzie!" The door swung open as Nessie ran out, and into Bet's open arms...she was sobbing again. "You left...for so long...where...where were you?" Nessie could hardly speak between her sobs. It was truly heartbreaking; and I knew Bet would take full blame...even if it was unintentional.

Bet wiped the tears from Nessie's eyes and hugged her close, and closed her eyes. I was pretty sure if she could cry she would be. She laid her cheek on the top of Nessie's head

"Oh Nessie...I'm so sorry _a ghra_ Gaelic for my love...so sorry. I never meant to be gone for so long. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." She whispered against Nessie's hair, as she rocked my daughter in her arms. Nessie fit so perfectly in Bet's arms..._Bet is exactly what Nessie needs...a mother; but how can I get her to stay when this is all over? It was bad today, but if Bet leaves for good, will I be able to hold Nessie back? Will I be able to let her go?_ It's a good thing no one was paying attention to me...I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Nessie stopped sobbing, but sniffled as she snuggled closer to Bet. I looked up to Rose standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry Edward, she heard Bet laugh, and there was no stopping her."

I smiled. "It's alright Rose."

Bet nestled Nessie closer, cradling the little girl against her chest as she stood. "Come on Ness, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

I gave her a confused look.

"For Nessie." She smiled and tugged on my shirt to get me to follow her.

Of course I wasn't going to say no...to either of them. I turned at the sound of a car on the drive and saw Anna pull up in her black Ferrari. _That is a nice car, but that McLaren..._ She parked next to it, the silver McLaren F1 SLR. It had to be a 2009…and still bothers me that I don't know who the hell it belonged to. I sighed.

"What?" Bet looked at me with my own confused look mimicked on her face.

I smiled. "It's nothing. I was just wondering whose McLaren that is..."

Bet grinned. "Oh, that old POS?"

I stared at her; my jaw on the floor. _The car that I've been waiting just about my whole life for, was Bet's? Where did she get it? How did she get it? _"You're joking... right?"

She grinned wider. That was another thing I loved about Bet; she had a sense of humor. Something Bella lacked…in a way. _What the fuck? Things I love about Bet? Really? _

"Nope; not joking. It's my life. I would pretty much die for that car. It was the first one off the production line…I even customized it myself."

We walked into the house and up the stairs to my room. I opened the door for Bet and followed her in. She laid Nessie on the bed and sat next to her, and rubbed her back. Nessie, who was extremely tired from crying all evening, was asleep within minutes. I heard Anna come in from outside. I knew she had taken her extra time to hunt. She had really needed it; she was about to go on a rampage when Renee and Charlie were over. Renee was wearing one of Kyle's old jackets; his scent was still on it. Anna had to leave the room before she went completely insane.

Bet looked up at the door as Anna walked by in a hurry.

"What are you doing Anna?" Bet asked as Anna walked by twice.

Anna came in the room, looking around the floor before answering Bet's question. "I'm looking for my tank top. I was going to go train for a little while."

Bet smiled and pulled out her wand. _She must carry it with her everywhere...I sure as hell didn't see her pick it up._ She flicked the wand and said "Accio tank top!" From a pile of clothes in the far corner, a pink tank top came flying to Bet's open hand. Her smile widened at Anna's shocked expression as she handed Anna the top. _I know how she feels. I don't think any of us will get over the shock of magic any time soon._ "Speaking of training...I need to start training soon, too. No one's ever trained me to fight…well...like a vampire…I know how to duel, with magic, but I don't know how effective that will be. It takes a lot of power to make a spell work on a vampire...I think it's because of our skin. Edward, will you teach me?"

_WHAT THE FUCK? Was she insane? Hell no...I'm not going to teach her. There was no fucking way. I wouldn't... I-I couldn't..._ "No." My answer was firm with an edge. I would not be the one to put her at risk.

"Excuse me?" She looked confused.

I looked at her with my jaw clenched. "No."

"Why?" _Was she really going to fight me on this?_

"I don't want to hurt you." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Edward... You aren't going to hurt me. And if you do I can just fix it with magic..." She didn't understand…how could I tell her that I had feelings for her…that I couldn't bear to see her as a victim…to see all the ways I could hurt her.

I sighed. "Not everything can be fixed with magic Bet... Do you know how horrible I would feel if I hurt you?"

Nessie turned on her side but didn't wake up. "But I-I need to learn. I can't just -"

I turned away from her. I would not cave on this. "We can talk about this later."

"But Edward I-" I cut her off with

"Later. Let Nessie sleep."

"Yes. We _will_." I turned to look at her; she glared at me and crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. She muttered something about waiting until Emmett came back, and how I was a chicken, and she didn't understand why I wouldn't help her. It made me smile a little, but I was mainly hoping that I wouldn't have to train her…that it wouldn't come down to a fight...we stood there for an hour before we spoke again.

"Are we moving Nessie's stuff to the cottage tomorrow?" Bet asked stiffly. She was really pissed at me.

"I was hoping we could." She nodded, and turned back to watch Nessie.

I sighed. I really hated fighting with Bet, but I really did not want to hurt her. It made me sad that our conversation ended there...for the rest of the night. Neither of us caved, and neither of us talked. It was hard, but I knew I was making the right choice..._wasn't I_? I turned to the window and watched the training outside. _This is going to be a long night._ The next morning Nessie woke up at 7. Anna was still outside training with Eleazar, who had joined her and Seth at 3 this morning.

"Daddy, where is Seth?"

I looked down at her. "He's with Anna, honey. Are you hungry?"

"Oh. Do we have cereal? I want Cookie Crisp."

"I'm not sure; do you want to go check?"

Nessie nodded and looked at Bet, who was standing on the other side of the room, her arms folded across her chest. Nessie's little forehead wrinkled, I could hear her wondering why this morning we stood so far apart when we were so close yesterday morning. _How the hell would I explain all this to a little kid? I don't even understand it. _She slid out of her bed, and took Bet by the hand and led her to the closet that had been mine, but Rose converted it into Nessie's. "Daddy, can you go look and me and Bet can pick out an outfit?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you two have fun." _Alice would be so proud._

"We will." Nessie grinned and crawled into Bet's arms, as Bet turned to the closet. I walked out of the room and down stairs into the kitchen. Kate and Garret were on the couch watching a movie. He had his arm around her and she had her head on his shoulder. I smiled. At least someone was having their dreams come true…my dream was still mad at me.

I walked in to the kitchen, and started looking around for the cereal. Cookie Crisp was Nessie's favorite cereal...we should have several boxes...unless of course the wolves decided that they liked it. _They must have liked it. I can't find any of it._ I pulled out several other cereal choices and put them on the table, and turned to the refrigerator to get the milk. Once the milk was on the table, I went the cabinet to get a bowl.

"Hey Edward, thanks for getting out the cereal, man! I'm starved! Can you get a bigger bowl? Like one of those Tupperware bowls?" I turned back to the table to see Embry surrounded by the cereal boxes...it looked like he was going to pour them all together.

"One of those is for Nessie...and she get's first pick...you wolves eat everything." I shook my head in mock anger.

Embry just grinned. "Come on Edward! How much can a little girl eat?"

"We don't know! You all eat everything before she can! We're gonna have to go shopping again!" I grinned back... "I should make you guys pay for it this time."

Before he could answer, his jaw dropped...he thought _"Holy Shit! Seth said she was gorgeous, but she's not just gorgeous, she H-O-T, hot! Pink is definitely her color..."_ I knew, without even looking that he was thinking about Bet, and I bristled at his thoughts...but I bit my tongue before I could say anything that might give my own feelings away. I had no right to act like a jealous boyfriend...we had only known each other for a couple days. _"Shit! Shit! SHIT! She's gonna freak the minute she looks up..." _He looked up at me and thought "_Edward...sorry dude! I didn't know she'd be coming into the kitchen! I'll leave._ I turned to watch Bet enter the room, and saw why Embry's jaw dropped, she did look amazing; but even as Embry started getting up, Bet looked up. She froze...briefly, but then waved him to sit back down. He looked at me, confused. I shrugged my shoulders, and walked over to her and Nessie. Embry didn't move.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Bet as I picked up my daughter. She smiled, nodded, and put a hand on my arm. I didn't know if it was to reassure me, or to reassure herself. We walked into the kitchen...Embry still half sitting/half standing.

Nessie grinned as I held her in my arms. "Do you like my outfit daddy? I picked it out from the stuff Lizzie got me."

I smiled. "Of course Nessie. You always look perfect." She was wearing a green sundress with white flowers imprinted on the skirt part. _Damn imprinting_...

Nessie patted my cheek, as if I wasn't paying enough attention to her. "What about Lizzie? I picked out her outfit too. Isn't she beautiful daddy? Isn't she?" She grinned again

I looked Bet over, and tried not to ogle. I had to say, Nessie did a great job...and Embry was right, pink was definitely her color. Nessie had put her in a pink jacket, white shirt, and matching pink skirt...a short pink skirt...and of course matching pink heels. The pink really brought out her big topaz eyes and black hair. I loved her hair, it was so dark. _I wonder what it smells like... it was really soft..._all I remember about Bella's hair was it always smelled like rotten strawberries, and it was kinda wavy. I liked it straight, and black. Bet grinned as she turned a little to each side, as if to model the outfit for me..._Embry...I agree...Holy shit...and she acts like she has no fuckin' idea what she's doing to me...the question is, is it an act?_ I fought to keep my eyes on hers...I knew I shouldn't...couldn't look anywhere else, or I'd be in trouble. She looked back at the table and noticed Embry was still frozen in the process of standing up.

"Please...sit down. I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast. I don't think we've met yet. I'm Bet...and you are?" She smiled at Embry, as he cautiously sat back down. He looked from me, to Bet, and back to me.

"I'm...I'm Embry...Embry Call." He stuttered. "_SHIT! And everyone said Rose was the most beautiful vamp there was! She blows Rose out of the water!"_

I cleared my throat to remind Embry that his thoughts were not his own. He looked up guiltily, blushed a little, and turned back to the cereal.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think you'd need to come in here...Edward...told us -" he mumbled to the boxes. He looked up at Bet like he had gotten caught doing something wrong.

Bet laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it...whatever Edward told you...don't worry about...it's okay. I'm okay. I promise." She looked at me when she said the last part. She was trying to reassure me. In truth, she was okay...much better than yesterday. She was in control of herself. Maybe she was over it...at least where the Quileutes were concerned.

**Well? Was it okay? Did it suck? Should I just stop now? Please tell me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's the latest installment! The translation in this chappie was done on a gaelic to English website, that I can't remember any more (I did it a long time ago), so if it's off, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Because apologizing and making up would be the easy way out.**

**LPOV**

I didn't understand...Edward and Ali hadn't spoken for nine hours. _How could they do that...I have nothing to do with it, and it's driving me absolutely insane!_ I think I understand why Edward didn't want to train Ali...because he was in love with her. It was becoming obvious...to everyone except Ali. _I don't know if that's because she's still trying to get over Ciaran, or what; but seriously...the way he looks at her!_ I also understand why Ali wants to learn. If this does come down to a fight, the Volturi will have absolutely no reason to hold back...but if Edward trained her now, of course he would stop if he did hurt her...but then maybe it was best if Ali did wait for Emmett...or maybe I can train with her. I was getting tired of Edward reading my mind and knowing what I was going to do. I grinned..._that cheater_... I sighed as I walked through the door. I remembered the bag that Ali got me from New York. _I wonder what it is_... I picked up the bag and hurried to Edward's old room. It was nice of him to let me and Ali, well if Nessie ever lets Ali go for one night, to stay in that room. It was kind of nice having Edward moved into the cottage. When I got up stairs I opened the door and saw his stuff in the same place it has always been.

"Edward?" Right after I said his name, he was right behind me.

"Yeah?" He looked worn out. I figured it was from his and Ali's fight. I almost felt bad for him.

"I thought you and Nessie already moved into the cottage..."

"Yeah, I was going to do that when you and Ali got back from grocery shopping..."

I laughed. "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Thanks." He handed me a credit card, but it wasn't his. I looked up at him confused.

He smiled. "It's Embry's. I told him and his wolf friends that since they are the ones who eat everything, they can pay for it too."

I grinned. _Finally, he grew a pair!_ I looked up at him to see his response. I sighed; it was not what I was hoping for... He had his head hung low playing with a broken pen.

"Edward... Can I give you some advice?"

He looked up at me with a questionable stare. "Which is...?"

I set down my bag and took the pen from his hands. "Pay close attention." I waited for a nod or something to show that he was interested. "I know that you and Ali were fighting, and I can see how much it's hurting you, and I'm sure Ali is pretty much the same."

"But, how do you know we were fighting? You were training."

"First rule of Anna's advice, no interruptions...besides I was in the room during the original argument...now listen. I know that you don't want to hurt Ali, but you also have to trust her that she knows what she is doing. Now, I'm not telling you to go all out on her, because that probably wouldn't be too good, but you have to let her know you trust her...but to make up for your little fight...give her this." I pulled a box from my pocket and handed it to Edward. Not only did I hunt, but I also went to Portland. I figured they'd have a better mall, and I was right. In the box was a blue sapphire necklace and matching earrings. _Hey, they were on sale! _I was going to keep them for myself, but I figured Edward needed it more than I did. I smiled at his shocked face.

"Anna, I can't take these from you."

I sighed. "Edward, do you want to stop fighting with Ali or not?"

He sighed. I had him there.

"Besides, no girl can stay mad at a guy who gives her jewelry." I grinned and took the box out of the bag that Ali gave me. I set it on the desk and took the top off. Inside was another box. I rolled my eyes and opened that one too. I gasped at what was inside. It was a skanky cocktail dress and a matching pair of converse. I turned to Edward, about to ask him if she was serious.

"Like them?" I jumped...and it takes a lot to startle me. Ali and Nessie had sneaked up behind us. They grinned at each other. "I would have preferred the really cute matching peep-toe heels I found, but figured they'd go to waste with you." She frowned as she looked me over, clicking her tongue in mock disapproval...at least; I think it was mock disapproval. I knew she really did think I could use a makeover..._can I help it that I'm more comfortable in jeans and converse than in a frilly pink get up like she had on?_

I saw Edward smirk, having heard my though...I elbowed him, and thought _you like that outfit don't you? _He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say "Duh."

"What are you two discussing that you can't share with the class?" Ali asked; her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Luckily a thud drew her attention away from Edward and I. Nessie had pulled my new converse shoes off the bed and was in the process of putting them on. _Thank you Nessie!_

"Oh Nessie, no...those shoes don't go with that dress." Edward and I laughed as Ali tried to get Nessie to take off the shoes.

"What about your shoes, Lizzie? Can I try them?" Nessie asked as she reluctantly took off my shoes.

Ali sighed. "I suppose trying them on wouldn't hurt..." Nessie squealed as Ali slipped off her shoes. _No fucking way! Even her toes are perfectly manicured! Or pedicured...whatever! _We laughed as we watched Nessie, who was clunking around the room in Ali's pink heels. As Nessie passed by me, I scooped her up into my arms and tickled her.

"Hey Ness, let's go see what Aunt Rose is up too. I think daddy needs to talk to Lizzie." Ali frowned...it didn't look like she was ready to be left alone with Edward yet. I gave him a hard look. _Give her the necklace...it will work. _But Nessie had other ideas. She squirmed in my arms reaching back for Ali.

"No! Lizzie! No! I wanna stay with Lizzie!" The next thing I knew, Nessie was out of my arms and clinging tightly to Ali's neck. Ali had taken her from me so fast; you would have thought the little girl was in danger.

She glared at me, like I was the one who made Nessie so upset...I glared back. _Technically, this was her fault...not mine!_ Edward gave me a disapproving look...I stuck my tongue out at him. I would have flipped him off, but I doubt he wants Nessie repeating that action.

"Whatever Edward has to say, he can say in front of Nessie...or it can wait." She glared at him, then at me, then softened "Besides, Embry was saying something about us going grocery shopping. We should probably do that." She gently pulled Nessie away from her, so she could look the child in the eye "Nessie, Anna and I are going grocery shopping. Do you want to stay with daddy or...?"

Before she should even suggest the other option, Nessie's eyes filled with tears. I rolled my eyes._ Oh shit...she's found Ali's weakness...you really think Ali would be able to keep her resolve on any issue if Nessie tears up like that?_

"I wanna stay with you...can't I come?" Nessie sniffled, rather pathetically...but effectively. It was heartbreaking...and I really don't think she would deliberately play Ali like that...not after yesterday. She honestly didn't want to leave Ali's side.

Ali hugged Nessie tight. "Of course you can come." Just then we heard a strange song coming from somewhere downstairs. Ali cocked her head to one side...she whispered "_Ce Qu'Ils Aiment _French for What They Want, an actual French song sung by Sheryfa Luna...Agace? What is she calling for?"

Edward and I looked at each other confused. _Ce Qu'Ils Aiment__...means what they what in French? What who wants? And who the hell is Agace, and why is that name so vaguely familiar?_

The song stopped, and we heard Liam's answer a phone...in French. I tried to listen, and translate, but my French isn't that great...and besides that, Ali gasped and rushed from the room.

"Liam! No!" she yelled as she bolted down the stairs; Nessie still clinging tightly to her neck. Edward and I followed, but not so rushed. We made it downstairs in time to see Ali jumping up and down, trying to grab her phone away from a laughing Liam.

"Tabhair droim dó! Liam!" Give it back! Liam! Ali was yelling at Liam, but I had no idea what she was saying. It was fun to watch though. I looked at Edward, who was just as confused as I was about what they were saying.

"An féidir leat á shroicheadh? Iarr..." Can you reach it? Try again... he laughed as Ali continued to grab at the phone.

Edward leaned over to me and whispered "It must be in Gaelic...I never did learn that one." I nodded and grinned as Ali kept trying to get the phone back.

"Ní féidir liom do do chreidiúint! Tann tú tú! Tabhair é!" I can't believe you told her that! You're so mean! Give it! Nessie was sitting on the floor watching the exchange like she was watching a tennis match, her little head moving from Ali to Liam, and back with each change in speaker.

"Tar...is féidir leat á dheanamh..." Come on...you can do it Liam stretched further, pulling the phone farther away.

"Cathain a d'fhiach tú? Tann tú tú tá tú ite!" When did you hunt? You're so mean when you have eaten! She jumped again, and almost reached the phone. She had to have at least touched it that time.

"Dún...tar ar deirfiúr bheag. Is féidir leat á fháil." Close...come on little sister. You can get it Liam laughed again.

"Liam! Sásaigh! Taim ag glaoigh a droim!" Liam! Please! I have to call her back!

"Dúirt tú, chaimantami sásaigh." Because you said please Liam lowered the phone and Ali grabbed it quickly. As Liam left the room, he called back "Dúirt sí tá that breá..." she said that was fine

Ali sighed...and turned to the rest of the room...that was when she noticed that everyone, and I do mean everyone, was in the living room...watching...even the wolves, were watching from the windows outside. Everyone had thought it was funny, but Siobhan and Maggie, the only two who understood everything, were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Traitors..." Ali muttered...at which the whole room laughed. Nessie got up and walked over to Ali, and climbed back into her arms. Nessie was not going to let Ali out of her sight for the slightest second.

Ali turned around and headed out of the living room. Edward and I caught up to her on the patio.

"What was all that about?" I asked with a grin. I got a glare back.

"Liam goes a little mental after he hunts...it becomes his mission to annoy me for the next fifteen hours." She rolled her eyes. "Agace called...she's one of the designers I know...Agace Bouvier...Liam told her I was...busy." She averted her eyes, _is she embarrassed? What did he really say?" _I looked at Edward, who was busy looking the other direction..._It was about Edward!I'm gonna have to ask Liam about this!_

"When I got down there, he had already hung up and...and as you saw, was playing keep away." She shook her head disgruntled.

"Lizzie...what did you two say? I didn't understand..." Nessie spoke up in wonder. It was the first time she had heard any language other than English, and was fascinated...so was I. I had never heard Gaelic...it was pretty cool.

Ali looked confused, she turned to Edward and I. "Didn't you...was it not in English?" Edward and I shook our heads. "Wow...I guess it's just natural to fight with Liam in Gaelic...well, basically I told Liam to give me my phone, and he told me to get it from him. I told him he was so mean after he ate; he called me little sister, a pet name he knows I really don't like...I said please, and that I had to call her back; and he said because I said please...and gave it to me. As he was leaving he said that it was...okay that I was busy." By then, I remembered where I had heard that name before.

"Wait a minute...Agace Bouvier? Are you talking about the same Agace Bouvier who turned down the America's Next Top Model publicity, because she was 'happy with her own model'...don't tell me you're that model!" Edward looked impressed. _Hey!_ _Just because I don't dress high fashion, doesn't mean I don't know high fashion! Holy Shit! Agace Bouvier is like the most up and coming French designer right now..._

Ali grinned sheepishly. "I never told her to say that. In fact, I got onto her about that...I've been trying to get her to use others, but she keeps refusing. Maybe now she will. Now, can we get back to the task at hand...we need to go shopping." She turned to face Edward. "Does Nessie have a car seat?"

"No, she doesn't...we've never taken her anywhere we haven't run." Their conversation had returned to the formality that it had last night...a little stiffer even. Apparently neither of them had forgotten the argument, and neither would cave. I rolled my eyes. _Why do you have to be so fuckin' stubborn! She just wants to train! _I was rewarded with a glare. I smiled sweetly back.

Edward took the keys to his Volvo out, and handed them to Ali. "Take the Volvo...at least the windows are tinted, so cops can't see that Nessie doesn't have a car seat." She nodded and took the keys. She started toward the garage. I started to follow, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Talk to her, please? I don't want her to stay mad at me."

"I'll try; but I can't make any promises." He nodded and went back in the house.

"What's that Lizzie?" Nessie was saying as I entered the garage. Ali had her wand out, and was flicking it around.

"It's a magic wand. I can do magic." She grinned at the little girl who started at her in amazement. Ali flicked the wand, and little yellow birds appeared. Nessie squealed and clapped her hands.

"Show off..." I muttered, knowing Ali'd hear me. She turned to me and grinned.

"Well, if they've never taken Ness into town, and no one there knows about her...I thought it would be better to alter her appearance. She looks too much like Edward; people, who know him, will know she is his." She made sense...no one in town knew exactly why Bella died, and no one would understand how Edward would have a three year old that no one knew about. In a small town like this the gossip would have gotten around by now.

"True enough...what are you going to do to her?" _I wonder how much Ali could do with that thing._

"Well, if I had a polyjuice potion, I could change her completely...but those are hard to concoct, and besides they need a month to brew. I was just going to change her hair and eye color..." She turned back to Nessie. "Hey Nessie...I'm going to change your hair and eye color, okay?"

Nessie nodded "Cause nobody knows I'm daddy's little girl?"

"Yep...and it will be a lot easier than having them ask all kinds of crazy questions. What color hair do you want? Purple?" Nessie giggled.

"No!" Nessie giggled, but then grew serious. She looked at Ali with pleading eyes and whispered "Lizzie...can...can you make me look like you? Like I belong to you?" Even I winced at that..._how did she get so attached to Ali in only 24hrs?_

Ali's eyes soften 'Of course." She gently tapped her wand on the top of Nessie's head, and Nessie's hair changed from bronzed curls, to jet black. Ali smiled and said "Close your eyes." Nessie squeezed her eyes shut tight. Ali tapped her wand on the bridge of Nessie's nose.

"Can I open them yet?" Nessie asked, still squeezing her eyes shut.

Ali laughed. "Yes, you can open them now. Can you see clearly? Is anything fuzzy?"

Nessie opened her eyes, and I gasped...it was like looking at Ali as a three year old. You would swear Nessie was Ali's clone.

"Nope! Can I see?" Nessie popped the "p" just like Emmett would have..._great, he's not even here, and he's rubbing off on her._ I grinned as Ali pulled a mirror from her purse, and handed it to Nessie. As she put away her wand she spoke up.

"I figure we can say she's my little sister...if people ask." She said to me, as Nessie played with her newly blackened hair, and topaz eyes.

I looked at Ali incredulously..._no one would believe it._ "No one is going to believe that Nessie is your sister...you didn't just change her coloring...you've created a mini you. People are going to think she's your daughter...you know that."

"Can I be?" Nessie whispered. Both Ali and I turned to her in shock. "Lizzie...can you be my mommy?"

Ali picked up Ness, and held her close...I could tell she was thinking of her own child. "For today baby...for today."

"Glad you haven't left yet...the wolves asked if..." Edward walked in, saw Ali holding a black haired Nessie, and froze mid-sentence and mid-stride.

APOV –

Edward froze...and the look in his eyes told me that he knew what Nessie had just asked. It hurt him that she asked me to be her mom...that she never knew Bella. It was the same look I'm sure was in my eyes when I thought of my son..._I would have named him __Éamon _pronounced Ay-mon_. _I shook the thoughts out of my head, lest Lise see them and from her, Edward see them, and set Nessie down. She ran to Edward and jumped into his arms.

"Look Daddy! I look like Lizzie!" she grinned as she pulled on her black hair, and tilted her head from side to side.

"I can see that..." he said softly.

"I...I should have asked you first...the spell isn't permanent, it will wear off in a couple of hours, or I can break it now...I'm sorry." I whispered the last part, and kept my eyes on my shoes. I couldn't bear to look in his eyes and see...see the pain he felt in Bella's absence.

He must have given Nessie to Lise, who then disappeared as he moved next to me, because when he lifted my chin to look me in the eyes, we were alone. Just his touch was enough to make me forget my name..._if we ever do kiss, I'm going to forget everything I've ever known._

"Bet, it's okay...Nessie needs this. She needs you." Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I heard an extremely quiet "I need you." But it was probably just me...he had his life together..._well, except for this Volturi problem._ I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to him. Before I could even register in my mind what was happening, I reached up and wrapped one arm around his neck, and my other hand ran gently thru his hair.

"Alizabet..." he whispered huskily. My name never sounded better. I closed my eyes as he lowered his face to mine, and for the briefest moment I felt his lips gently brush against mine; but before I could pull him closer, an alarmed howl pulled our heads apart. I groaned softly. _We were so fuckin' close!_

"You...you really should...go...go see...what's wrong." Even as I said the words, my hands slid to his chest and gripped his shirt; I didn't want to let him go...to lose this moment. I looked in his eyes as his hand came up to caress my cheek. Another howl ripped thru the air, but this time it wasn't an alarm; it was more of a call. I sighed, and slowly dropped my hands. "I...we should...should go." I tried to talk sense to myself._ This is not the time, nor the place, Liza! Get a grip!_ I watched as he fought for control of himself, just as I was. He nodded; his fingers stilled their caress of my face. I closed my eyes and turned my face into his hand, savoring the feel of his hand; then slowly pulled away. He let me go; turned and ran out of the garage...and as he left I knew I lost my heart.

A grinning Lise and Nessie came back into the garage. "So…from your little 'talk' I'd say the fight is over." Lise's grin widened.

"Shut up…" I rolled my eyes at her. "Let's go." I got in the driver's seat and turned back to Nessie. "Do you know how to buckle the seatbelt, Ness?"

The drive into down was uneventful...quiet even. All Lise did was sit there and grin...and occasionally look over at me and grin wider. _I wonder if she planned that...she seems like the "matchmaker" type. No, if she had planned it, she would be pissed that it was interrupted. She's too happy to have planned it._

I sighed. "So...what are we getting this time? The same as last time?"

"Yeah I think so... Except maybe a little more, we do have Embry's credit card, if you know what I mean..." Lise grinned wider as I pulled into the parking spot; but then she let the grin slowly fall, and I knew she was thinking of something more serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Nessie unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed over my lap for the door.

"Hm? Oh, nothing..." She was definitely up to something.

"Lise...spill, or I'll hack your mind."

Lise smiled and took her seatbelt off too. "It's nothing really. I want to check out the Volturi... I've heard so much about them, like how they kill for pleasure; I just want to see what they are up to. Like if they're gathering witnesses too, you know?"

_Wow, is she serious?_ _If they caught her..._nobody knows what would happen. But she did have a point... I was kind of wondering that myself, and have thought about apparating over there...but I really wouldn't know where a safe spot to apparate would be. _Don't want to do that into a crowd of muggles.._. "Well, you don't want to get caught..."

Lise laughed. "I know that... I don't know; it was just an idea. But I don't think I'd get caught, I'd take someone with me of course... Not that I would do it..."

Nessie looked at me. "What's the Volt- Vol- Volturi?"

I looked at Lise, my eyes widening in horror. Edward had asked us not to bring them up in front of her.

"It's a type of shoe Ness, I was going to get them for you, but they're far away, do you think I could go get them for you?"

I stared at Lise. _How does she make things up so fast?_ I had to admit, the Volturi did sound like a brand name for shoes, or even purses...an Italian brand...possibly even French...

Nessie grinned. "Sure Anna, but Lizzie can stay, right?"

Lise's grin fell into a slight smile. "Of course Ness, of course." She stared through the doors of the store. I knew what she smelled. It was the losers from our last visit... "Maybe they won't see us..." She whispered as Mike, the worst of the bunch walked in the doorway. He stood staring back at Lise. I saw her wince and mutter something like she wished she never said that. Mike stood, still staring and waiting for his loser friends to join him.

"Well, let's get this over with." Lise sighed and shoved her iPhone into her Kathy bag. _With no job where the hell does she get her money?_

Mike waved at Lise as she grabbed a cart; she smirked and walked past him. I smiled and nodded to show that I knew they were there. I wasn't as mean as Lise, but I still didn't want them around with Nessie in my arms. I heard their muffled mutterings about how Nessie looked exactly like me, and she was either my baby sister or my daughter. They tried figuring out the math, but couldn't figure out how old Nessie looked, so they decided on her being my daughter...

"So Nessie, pick out what cereal you want."

The little girl slid out of my arms and grabbed a box of cocoa puffs and a box of cookie crisps. Lise threw in almost ten boxes of other random cereals. They looked gross; mostly healthy brands, like Cheerios, and Rice Chex. I looked at her and she grabbed a few boxes of fruit snacks.

"What?" She shrugged. "They run a lot; they don't need sugar in their systems to slow them down."

I nodded. It was true. I pictured Leah running from Caius. _Now that would be fun to watch._ I snapped out of my daydream as Nessie pulled on my arm just as the group of losers rounded the corner.

"Mommy?" she grinned up at me,_ I think I liked hearing that, as much as she enjoyed saying it. _"Can I get these?" She held up a box of Cheese Its.

I watched Mike turn to his friends and mumble something to them. I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course baby. Hand them to Auntie Anna."

Lise took the box from Nessie and pushed the cart in my direction. "I'll be right back. I need to find something." As Lise walked down the aisle and around the corner, I watched as Mike and his friends followed Lise around the corner. Tyler and Eric looked back at me and Nessie, and then at each other, but followed Mike. _Clearly, Mike is the leader of the dumb squad._

I lifted Nessie up and put her in the cart, and put a finger to my lips to tell her to keep quite. I pushed the cart to the end of the aisle and listened as Mike harassed, begged, and pleaded with Lise to give him a chance. Nessie and I giggled to each other. Mike was getting desperate. I was about to walk into the aisle with them, just to try to stir up some drama, when I saw two girls walk in…a blonde and a brunette…the same girls that were leaning on the Volvo the other day.

"I swear! That was Edward's Volvo! I've stared at it enough, I think I would know!" Apparently they were arguing as to whose Volvo was parked outside. The Obliviate spell had worked like a charm!

"Just stared at it? Or pictured him on top of your in the back?" The blonde gave the brunette a slight shove.

"True; true." The brunette sighed and stopped. She looked me up and down and looked at her friend. She whispered something about how I needed a makeover and that she would bet a million dollars that "the kid" was mine. I rolled my eyes and looked them over too. I was done in about five seconds; I didn't want to see anymore. They looked like hookers…really ugly, badly dressed hookers. The blonde was wearing a white tube top, hot pink fishnet arm warmers, and a hot pink mini skirt. _And she thinks I need a makeover?_ I looked at the brunette. _Even worse_. She was wearing a laced tank top that was longer than her shorts, and to top that she was wearing strap up sandals. For some reason, a song popped into my head, one that I sang when I was much younger. _The ants go marching on by one, hoorah, hoorah! The ants go marching one by one hoorah, Hoorah! -Remix!- The tramps go marching one by one hoorah, hoorah! The tramps go marching one by one, hoorah, hoorah!_ I couldn't help but laugh, I had to tell Lise. I looked back and saw that the two girls had moved on to another aisle.

"MICHAEL TRAVIS NEWTON! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I heard a scream from the next aisle. Nessie reached out to me, and hid her face in my neck; while I peeked around the aisle to see what was happening. Mike had one arm wrapped around Lise's waist and another on her neck. I knew that Lise had let him kiss her, even though she really wanted to suck him dry.

"Jess, I-I can explain." _He definitely wasn't expecting her to show up! And this tiny town he should have!_

Lise tilted her head to the side. "But baby, you told me Jessica didn't matter to you anymore." I could tell that she was holding back her famous (or infamous!) evil grin.

"I don't matter to you anymore? What about everything we talked about? What about us? What happened? Did I do something? You said we would always talk about our problems! Why aren't you answering me?" The brunette wiped her tears from her eyes and turned to storm out of the store; the blonde was close behind her. Mike and his friends quickly ran after the two girls, leaving me, Lise, and Nessie in the aisle.

"Lise..." I grinned as I walked into the aisle, and Nessie came out of hiding in my hair.

Lise shrugged. "What? If we're going to live forever, we might as well have some fun..." She tucked her bangs behind her ears and finally let her grin sneak in. "So, did you get everything?"

"Yupp. Did you find what you needed?"

Lise nodded and dropped a fat black sharpie into the cart.

I gave her a confused look and pushed the cart into the nearest checkout stand.

"I'm writing Nessie's name on her cereal and snacks, so those nasties know to stay out of it."

"Ah... I see…but do you really think that will work? They don't seem to pay enough attention to what they eat to notice anything other than the fact that it's edible." Lise just shrugged.

We moved to check out, paid with Embry's card, and piled everything and ourselves into the car. Within minutes we were back at the house. Lise carried the groceries in while I grabbed Nessie.

"Sorry, Ness…time to turn you back into your normal self." She frowned at me. We both had enjoyed this morning/afternoon. I pulled out my wand, and tapped her head and nose. Her bronze hair and brown eyes came back, just as Edward walked into the garage.

"Hey." Edward smiled and took Nessie from my arms.

"Daddy!" Nessie smiled and leaned against Edward's chest. I let my mind wander for a while and pictured what almost happened earlier. I pictured Edward holding me in his arms, telling me everything was going to be okay…pictured him taking me to a beach, holding my hand as we walked through the sand, the sun setting, and then kissing me, holding me tighter, my legs wrapped around his waist as he...

"Bet... Bet?" My head snapped up. Edward as looking at me with a raised eyebrow from the door to the house. _Boy, am I glad I'm a shield! It would have been so embarrassing if he had seen my thoughts just then..._

"I'm sorry, what?" As I followed them into the kitchen, and saw Lise.

Lise, Edward, and Nessie laughed. "Carlisle is home, finally..." Lise grinned and winked at me. _Oh crap... She knows something..._

"Oh, then we should probably say hi." I started to follow Edward towards the living room, when Lise gripped onto my arm and pulled me back. I heard Edward laugh, but keep walking. _Oh, I wanted to be inside her head right now..._

Lise pulled me outside and next to her car. "So..?"

"So what?" I tried to play dumb but I wasn't very good at it.

Lise put her hands on her hips. "Ali..."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and stared at me. "Don't make me find out myself, cause I'm pretty sure I don't want to see the graphics."

I laughed. "Oh, that..."

"Well?"

"I don't know, I was just picturing us...ya know...together..."

Lise laughed. "Wow Ali, you're pathetic, ya know that! Just go for it. Just kiss him. Like I said in the store, 'If we're going to live forever, we might as well have some fun...'"

I sighed. She was right. But I wish I wasn't so shy to do it...I didn't want to talk about this with her, not right now, with so many vampires in ear shot... "Speaking of...how was it?"

Lise grinned. "Not too bad. Better than I expected…although, it has been a while...and his blood smelled too good."

"Was it just a kiss, or was it a kiss kiss?"

"It was more of a kiss kiss, if you catch my drift..."

"Would you have kept going...if his girlfriend didn't come over?"

Lise laughed. "Umm... Yeah, probably. I was in control of myself."

"Well, I guess we should head inside then. Carlisle might think we are avoiding him."

Lise smiled and walked toward the house. I caught her sneak a peek at the picture of Kyle in her car. _She must really have feelings for him. Was it the venom that made her love him? I've heard of that before, I don't remember how it works exactly; all I know is that when you change someone, you're connected. In this case, it was beautiful. Does Kyle think about Lise? Does he love her too? _

"You coming?" Lise stopped in her tracks when she realized I wasn't following her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I quickly caught up to her and made sure I stayed by her side. I do not want her to get hurt...when we were inside I realized that everyone was inside, talking to Carlisle about what was going on and how we're going to approach the big day...g_oody...and I'm still not ready._

"I so can't wait for that day." I heard Anna mumble under her breath.

"For what day?" I asked in a bitter tone, already knowing what she meant.

"When the Volturi come...do you have Nessie duty tonight?"

"Of course…we're moving her into the cottage tonight. Why?"

"I'm training at 7 tonight..." She whispered as we entered the room. _Great the last thing I needed…another reminder that I'm the weakest link._ Lise cleared her throat, and I looked up to see everyone staring at us. Edward stiffened as he read Lise's mind. He knew that our fight was not over. _Good! If I have to be miserable…so does he…of course, he could just give in, and train me!_ My eyes narrowed as they met his.

"Bet..." He whispered.

My face hardened and I shook my head slightly. Now was not the time. I turned toward Carlisle and smiled. "Welcome back." It was good to see him again.

"Thank you Bet, it's good to see that you and your coven made it."

The rest of the day sped by…everyone was glad to see Carlisle; and even the strange guest that came with him. I had met Alistair only once before. He was a very superstitious, almost OCD vampire. He promptly set up his – _I don't think I'd really call it a room, but there's really no other way to describe it – _room, in the attic. He was the vampire bat in the attic, as Garrett called him. We had all laughed at that. It was now nearing seven, when Edward and Lise would be training. _Well, now is as good a time as any for a fight…it's not gonna be easy…but it really should be done. I don't want anyone else to train me. I want him..._

I smiled, just in case anyone was paying attention, and turned to head for the door. I heard Lise mutter something about "Not now Ali... You just made up..." I glared at her as I walked past. I wanted her to know not to interrupt. This was my fight, and I'm sticking to my side. I didn't care whose side she was on...all I wanted was for Edward to train me. _Is that really so much to ask? _I walked out the door and I knew Edward was behind me.

I was prepared this time. I could have walked a little farther from the others' earshot, but I was too anxious. I turned and crossed my arms. He stopped about five feet from me, his expression pained me. It was a bit of guilt, sadness, anger, and more sadness...

"Bet... Please..."

"No Edward...don't 'please' me. You know what I want. You're the strongest one here, and you have the most experience. If this does come down to a fight, and I'm not properly trained; you know what will happen!"

"What do you think will happen Bet? They..." _Was he really going to play dumb?_

"The Volturi will know I'm not ready, Edward! They will exploit me as the weak spot! You know that! They live to exploit their enemies…I'll put us all in more danger!"

"How? How will they know? And even if they do, so what? I can protect you, and if I can't…you have your magic!" _He can't be serious! Did he really think he would be able to concentrate on me? He will need to concentrate on keeping Nessie out of danger._

"Edward! You can't protect me from them. You will need to keep Reneesme out of danger! Not me! Nobody will be able to protect me! Everyone else can barely protect themselves... All I want you to train me so I'm not hurt the first ten seconds of the battle!"

"You won't be hurt Bet..." he crossed to me, and put his hands on my shoulders. I shook him off, and stalked a couple of feet away, shaking my head.

I had to get him to understand...and apparently the only way to do that would be to be blunt…even if it hurt. I hardened my face, narrowed my eyes, and turned back to face him. I made my voice as cold and as hard as I could. "Oh, my mistake...I meant killed the first ten seconds." I hoped that would do it. The pain on his face was like a knife through my heart. He looked away from me. His hands were clenched into fists. I had to say something…I couldn't leave it like that. I sighed and stepped toward him and laid my hand on his arm, his back still toward me.

"Edward...please…Edward, you won't hurt me. I promise. I trust you. I trust you Edward..." He turned slightly and looked up at me with soft eyes, as if begging me to understand. "I can't."

I could tell that was going to be his final answer…and I blew up! I pushed away from him, madder than I have been in my life.

"I can't believe this! Why? I thought...I hoped..." all rationality flew out the window. I was beyond mad. "FINE! If that's how this is going to be...I guess you really don't care! I'll just be the scapegoat that you can pin this on! The sacrifice to the almighty Volturi, to make this all goes away! Keep you precious family intact…because I mine has already been taken from me! Even my s…" I stopped myself just in time. I had almost told Edward about my son…a soft creak made both of us turn toward the house. Everyone was peering out a window…even Alistair was looking out the attic. Lise stood in the doorway…with Nessie. Nessie stared at us, tears flowing down her little cheeks...again...because of me. I closed my eyes in defeat. _Will I ever learn?_

"Lizzie…I don't want you and Daddy to fight." She sniffled. I ran to her and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry honey…I'm so sorry. You didn't need to hear that." She snuggled against me, and sniffled again. I glared at Edward over her head and mouthed, "If you'd just train me, she wouldn't have to go thru this!" I tried one last time. He shook his head.

"I can't, Bet…I can't put you in that kind of danger." He mouthed back.

"It's too late for that…we're all in danger, and you know it." I mouthed…knowing he'd understand.

"Lizzie…is it bed time yet? We're going to the new house right?" she looked up at me, her eyes still wide...and wet. I wiped the tearstains on her cheeks.

"Yes, baby…it's bedtime in the new house." I turned my back on Edward and walked away. I knew he would follow, to put Nessie to sleep…but I refused to say another word to him. As he tucked Nessie in, I stalked around the living room pacing. Normally I would have looked at the design…thought about the type of person that would like it…but all I could think of was our fight. I paced around, reliving every moment…from the small fight last night to the big one tonight; and the more I thought, the madder I got. He came into the living room to tell me Nessie wanted me, and all I did was nod. As I walked by, I felt him reach out to touch my arm, but I jerked my arm away and forced myself down the hall to Nessie's room. I paused at her door, and pushed my feelings down. Nessie didn't need to see that again. I told her stories of Ireland, sang Irish songs…all the while stewing over Edward's pigheadedness. Nessie finally fell asleep around nine. Once I was sure she was asleep, I started pacing around Nessie's room. _Jerk! Pigheaded, egotistical prat! He won't train me because he thinks he'll put me in danger…I'm already in danger, damn it! Even if he did hurt me, it would heal! I could heal it! I'd rather be hurt in training than come down to the wire and die! Ugh! I can't keep thinking about this! He's doing it for his own reasons…I don't care! I don't want to die! I thought he cared! I hoped...has this all been in my head? Fucking git! He doesn't care...if he cared he'd help me! _I tried for two hours to channel my thoughts in any different direction, but could not succeed. I passed by Nessie's sleeping form yet again. _I wish I could sleep…_I stopped pacing as I really thought about it. _Vampires can't sleep...then again, how many know magic? Normal spells like reparo or healing spells work on Bahn…there were many sleeping spells and potions in my repertoire…and I've never tried any on myself…recently. A potion would be a bit much, I think...but I wonder..._ I pulled out my wand. _It probably won't work…but it couldn't hurt._ I cleared my mind, and tapped myself on the head three times while saying the spell out loud…the next thing I knew, the world went black.

* * *

**I know it's a bit of a cliffy, but it was the best place for it. Will she wake up before Edward sees here, if not, how will he react? Keep reading and you'll find out :)**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 10 part 2 EPOV

**Hi Everybody! Did you miss me? I know, I know...I left you with a cliffie, and didn't update for ever. I'm a horrible, horrible author! I do lay some of the blame on that damn Error 2 that keeps popping up all over the damn place...but unfortunately only some of it...Hopefully you'll still love me enough to read this, and let me know what you think.**

**A HUGE thanks to ChAOtic ReApEr for giving me the secret around that damn error message! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Because apologizing and making up would be the easy way out.** - **EPOV**

Training had gone on without a hitch, although I didn't concentrate as hard as I should have, so I quit early. I sat down in the forest afterward and thought about what had happened earlier. I knew that Bet was right. The Volturi had no conscience; they would act on their first instinct, and that was to kill. It pained me more to think about the Volturi killing Bet, than it did to think of me hurting her in a short practice. She was also right about the fact that an injury could be fixed anytime, but death had no cure... I shook my head. I knew what my next step would be. I was going to go to the cottage and tell Bet that I would train her. When you look at it, I really have no choice. I looked up to see Anna walking toward me with her arms crossed, I didn't have to read her mind to know that something was bugging her, but it's not like I could help it. There were so many things on her mind that I couldn't tell which one was bugging her the most. Mine and Bet's fight, the Volturi, how much she wanted to wear that new outfit Bet bought her, and something that Peter and Charlotte had said about her.

"Hey..." She sighed and sat next to me on the ground. She crossed her arms on her knees and buried her face into them. I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"You can tell me..." but she interrupted me.

"Peter and Charlotte think that I'm doing nothing for anyone here. That all I do is buy groceries and goof off at training. I heard them talking about it just a little bit ago."

"But you don't...there's a difference between having fun and goofing off. You train with me because when you do you get stronger and better than you were; and we have fun…there's nothing wrong with that. And buying groceries for Nessie is a good thing...don't listen to them. They don't know what they are talking about."

Anna looked up at me with a slight smile. I shook my head…what I said did not change her mind at all.

"So when are you going to cave to Ali?"

I smiled but sighed. "She's right…I've tried to ignore it, but she's right. It's something we should work on now, when it's not life-threatening."

"You are right too, ya know. I know you don't want to hurt her. But she knows the risk…" She smiled at me trying to reassure me…like I had tried to reassure her.

"I know…I was actually about to head down there. Do you want to come?"

Anna smiled and linked her arm in mine. She knew that Tanya was watching from the window. She was about to turn and wave but I pulled her back shaking my head. "You're too funny." She grinned.

It didn't take long to get to the cottage. I pushed the cottage door open. "Bet?"

There was no answer_. Maybe she was giving me the silent treatment_. Anna tried calling, but we still didn't get an answer.

"Maybe she stepped out for a bit?" Anna sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"It's possible." _But not likely._ Bet wouldn't just leave when Nessie could wake up. I headed for Nessie's room. As soon as I opened the door I knew something was wrong. I looked around the room until I saw her…crumpled in a heap on the floor near Nessie's bed. "What the-? Anna!" I ran to Bet and took her in my arms. I looked up at Anna as she ran through the door. "Get Nessie out of here. I don't want her to see this. Get Carlisle." Anna nodded; scooped up Nessie and ran to the main house. I looked at Bet and smoothed the hair away from her face. "No... Bet, please, no..." I felt her wrists and throat for a pulse…none. I listened for a heartbeat and found none. _Damn it, Edward! Her heart doesn't beat! It hasn't beat in like 10 years! _Bet was breathing, but her breaths were shallow. _It's not that she needs to breath you stupid fuck!_ I was scared. I had never seen a vampire remain unconscious for longer than a few seconds…was she dying? Was that even possible, without completely dismembering and burning the pieces? I could not lose her, especially now. The Volturi were on their way, Nessie was too attached...I was too attached, and after everything I said to her...it couldn't end like this...I needed to fix things. I looked around the room trying to find a reason for her current condition, and found her wand on the floor. I put the wand in my pocket, and picked Bet up, knowing I should at least lay her on a bed. Nessie's bed was too small, so I had only one other option. As I walked to the master suite, I couldn't stop beating myself up for this. _Whatever she had done, it was because of me…I just know it. If I wasn't such a stubborn shit…_ I laid her on the large four poster bed; I brushed her hair out of her face again. She looked like she was sleeping..._God, I hope that's all this is. _I heard Carlisle and Rose racing through the woods and through the door, within seconds they were in the room. I moved so Carlisle could examine Bet.

"What happened, Edward?" He asked as he started checking vitals. I didn't feel as foolish about checking for a heartbeat, when Carlisle did too.

"I don't know." I sat down in a chair in the corner, and put my head in my hands. "After Anna and I had finished training, we came to the cottage to talk to Bet. We called out, but she didn't answer. I thought it was weird...I know she wouldn't just leave Ness alone, no matter how mad at me she was."

Rose snickered. My head shot up, and I glared at her

She laughed. "What? It's kinda funny to look at it now...she was so pissed at you...and you were quite helpless." She snickered again. I hissed at her.

Carlisle looked up and gave us the 'children, behave' look. "Edward, please continue...did you notice anything?"

I put my head back in my hands. "Not until I walked to Reneesme's room. That's where I found her, on the floor at the foot of Nessie's bed. It looked like she collapsed. I checked for any injuries, but didn't find any. I had Anna take Nessie to the main house, and ask you to come. I moved her here, so you could check her more thoroughly...I did find her wand...on the floor next to her. Could she have put herself under a spell?"

Carlisle tilted his head to the side. "I suppose it's possible. I can tell you that she isn't dying." I saw a small smile tug at his lips at the sigh of relief I could not stop.

Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder. "She is only sleeping...all we can do is make her comfortable; and you've done that. Now we wait...until she wakes up."

"I wonder why she would put herself under a sleeping spell." Rosalie looked pointedly at me...although I don't think Carlisle noticed. I moved back to sit on the bed by Bet.

"Probably to get away from everything..." I whispered, taking Bet's hand in mine. "To get away from me." I said even softer.

Rose softened a little..._Sorry Edward...guess I was kinda harsh._ I looked up at her and smiled and nodded. She smiled back, knowing that I forgave her. "I think I'm going let everyone know that she's alright." She turned and headed out the door.

Carlisle stood by foot of the bed. "Edward..." I stood and turned to face him...and his thoughts. He was confused. He didn't understand why I would react like this toward someone I had only met a couple of days ago. _What the hell do I say? I don't understand this shit either!_

"Edward...there's something special about Bet...isn't there?" I sighed and hung my head.

"I don't understand it Carlisle...I don't know why I feel like this. Wasn't Bella supposed to be my mate for eternity? How the hell can I even think about someone else, when Bella's not even been gone for 4 months?"

Carlisle crossed the room and put his hands on my shoulders. "Edward...things happen for a reason. I don't fully understand either, but don't fight it. Whatever happens, whatever feelings come; let them come. You know Bella would want you to be happy again. She wouldn't want you and Nessie to be alone."

I nodded, and smiled. "Thanks Carlisle."

He patted my shoulders. _You deserve happiness. You've been thru so much. It wasn't fair that Bella was taken from you so soon._ And with that, he left.

I sat there for hours, watching her sleep. This whole episode made me admit, at least to myself, that I was falling in love with her. _That is the only explanation for my reactions…I couldn't bear it if I lost her._ I know I felt the same way about Bella at first, but somehow this was different...stronger; yet I couldn't explain how. At around six in the morning, I heard the front door open, and little feet run down the hall way. Nessie threw herself at me.

"Is Lizzie gonna be okay, Daddy?" her eyes never left Bet's sleeping form.

"Yes honey, Lizzie's gonna be fine. She's just sleeping." I smiled down at Nessie to reassure her. She looked up at me confused.

"But Daddy…you don't sleep…why is Lizzie sleeping?" Her little forehead wrinkled with the effort of trying to understand.

I shook my head…"I don't know honey. We'll have to ask her when she wakes up."

"When will that be?"

I sighed…"I don't know. I need you to go with Anna and Rose, okay. I'll stay with Lizzie."

"Okay Daddy." She slid out of my arms, but stayed by the bed. She reached out, and squeezed Bet's hand. Then she turned and ran out of the room.

I sighed and sat back down in the corner chair that I had pulled closer to the bed. Time moved so slowly as I waited for whatever spell she had cast fell. Even though the wait was killing me, I could watch Bet sleep forever. _She looks so peaceful...like an adult doll. _I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and her eyelids fluttered. _She's waking up!_

I moved to sit on the bed. "Bet…Bet are you awake?"

I was rewarded with a soft groan, and a toss of her head.

"Bet…wake up." She groaned again, muttered something I couldn't understand; but her eyelids fluttered again. _If Emmett was here, he'd tell me to be Prince Charming, and kiss her awake…I wonder if that would work…_her eyelids fluttered again, and opened. She looked up at me confused and tried to sit up. I gently put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Don't...I want Carlisle to look at you first." I smiled as she looked confused. Her eyes were still out of focus…like she had been drugged. _Carlisle was definitely going to look at her and make sure she is okay._

"What…what happened?" She rasped out. _Man, even having just woken up, her voice is still…_I shook my head.

"We were hoping you could tell us. I found you at the foot of Nessie's bed unconscious and your wand on the floor nearby."

"Ohh…yeah. The sleeping spell…it really worked?" she looked embarrassed.

I chuckled. "I'll say it did. I walked in, and found you, I didn't know what happened."

I looked up, and saw a nose peeking thru a window. "Seth, go get Carlisle for us…please?" He nodded, and ran off.

She smiled a sad sort of smile. "I'm sorry…I just…I wasn't being fair to you…you're just doing what you think is right. I couldn't stop thinking some really mean things. I wanted to stop, but couldn't…so I tried putting myself to sleep, but I didn't think it would work."

"Look, about that…I changed my mind. I'll train you, if that's what you want. You are right, the Volturi would point you out as the weak one, and they would kill you the first chance they get. I don't want that to happen… I don't want to lose you."

"Edward-" I put a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish..." When she nodded, my hand moved to cup her face. "When I found you last night…it hurt… all I thought about all night, was the fight. And how if you did die, the last thing I said hurt you…I don't want to fight anymore Bet. I don't want to lose you, especially in the middle of a fight, do you understand?"

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Yeah, I think I do. Thank you."

A soft cough made us both look up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. He grinned and moved into the room. "Good morning Bet, how are you today?"

She smiled back. "I'm fine...really…"

Carlisle did several little tests to Bet, watching for her reaction…until finally giving her a clean bill of health.

I grinned. "Good. I think there is a little girl that wants to see Bet. Anna, can you bring Nessie in please?"

There was a long pause then I finally heard footsteps. It wasn't Anna. "Rose? Why doesn't Anna have Nessie? Where is she?"

Rose looked down while she walked Nessie to the bed. Nessie promptly jumped up on the bed and snuggled close to Bet. "I…nobody knows Edward…nobody knows where Anna is. She took off when I informed everyone that Bet was okay."

"But where would she go?" _That just wasn't like Anna…to run off without telling anyone._

Bet's eyes widened as she held Nessie close. "No... She wouldn't... She wouldn't do it."

Rose and I looked at her. "Do...what?"

Bet sat up, looking paler than normal...if that's possible for a vampire. "I think I know where she is...but..."

"Where…Bet?" Rose grabbed Bet's shoulders and shook her gently.

Bet's face was completely blank as she said "She went to Volturi." Carlisle, Rose, and I gasped.

Rose spoke first. "No! She wouldn't! She knows what would happen if they caught her... Edward, we have to stop her."

"Why? She's just going to get me shoes..." Nessie looked up at me, confused.

I looked at Bet, she shook her head and mouthed 'later'. I looked out the window. "We can't stop her Rose, she's probably on a plane already; you know how she is."

"Well, what can we do?" Rose demanded. _Wow...Rose never gets like this. She was never like this when Bella was around...but she's always been close to Anna. I know she likes Bet, but I wonder if she could get that close to Bet. It would be nice for my sister to actually like the person I can't live without...she didn't really like Bella; not until Bella decided to keep Nessie._

Bet cradled Nessie in her arms and stood up. "All we can do is make sure she is safe... and get her out of there as quickly as we can..."

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hope it didn't suck too bad. I'll try not to wait so long for the next chappie. Leave a review, let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has set this to alert, and to bananafreak97, James Gang, butterflybetty, drakeundone, and Sakura Lisel for their reviews! It is so rewarding to know others enjoy the stuff that comes out of this retarded little head of mine :)**


	13. Chapter 11 LPOV

**Sooooo...it's been a while! I wasn't sure if I would post anything else on this story, but then I got a review from invisible-gurl, and that totally made my day! So invisible-gurl, this is for you! :)**

**Hope it doesn't disappoint...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 – Insanity doesn't just run in this family…it practically gallops**

**LPOV**

I couldn't take my mind off of what Peter and Charlotte had said about me. I didn't want anyone to think I was good for nothing. I know I do things; I don't train to mess around. I practice with Edward because I want to challenge myself, I want it to be difficult, I want to know what to expect... I sighed as the plane landed in Italy. I knew exactly where I needed to go. It took me a while to find the Volturi Estate..._more like Volturi slaughter house_... I sighed and threw the pamphlet in the waste basket standing next to me. I needed to think about this. I quickly hurried down the street as a dark figure stood in the window watching me. I guessed he was Demetri, the tracker that Edward wanted to take care of, if this does come to a fight... "He can have him." I said under my breath and sat in a nearby park. I didn't want to look to suspicious, and I definitely did not want to get caught... I pulled a note pad from my bag, well Nessie's bag. I needed to take some stuff with me and I did not want to deal with my purse straps always falling. I liked the back pack, it was My Little Pony. Even though Nessie wasn't in school, I guess Alice was getting her ready early. I quickly drew the Volturi slaughter house and pointed out all the ways I could get in. There would be a "tour" in about an hour and I was sure I could sneak away easily. I sighed. I was dealing with geniuses; I am about ten times younger than probably the youngest of them. "Okay Annalise, get serious now. I can enter in with the tour, sneak away as early in the tour as possible, and hide until the tour leaves and wait until they start talking about their attack plans." I looked at my phone. I had 102 missed calls; a few from Edward, a few from Ali, more from Rose, and the rest from Tanya. Tanya was worried? Shocker... I wanted to let them know I was okay, but I didn't want them to know what I was doing. I was happy that Edward didn't see the thought in my mind, because if he did, he would be here right now... I know he would. I looked around. The streets were busy. Kids were playing, running, and laughing. Parents were yelling at their kids to come inside, and yelling at each other. I looked around and saw a boy sitting on the bench next to the water fountain. He was staring at me with cold eyes. I looked away but kept an eye on him. I went over my plan a couple more times in my head and looked back at him. He was in the same position and had the same face. What was wrong with this guy? He was wearing black slacks, a nice white shirt, and nice shiny shoes. I looked back at my phone. It had twenty more missed calls. I cleared my call list and turned it off. It was time. I sighed and ran through my plan once more. I got up and tightened the back pack. "Phone is off, nothing out of the ordinary, okie dokie. I'm good." I walked up to the gate and waited for the tour guide. I looked back at the window, Demetri was back. _Great... Do they know I'm coming? Do they have Alice?_ I let out a laugh that made the stalker look at me again. _Great..._ It was five minutes later that the guide finally showed up. I looked back at the window, Demetri was gone. If I had been human, my heart would have been racing right about now. I realized that the other man was still staring at me. _Oh crud! Annalise take a breath!_ I mind kicked myself and looked at him. I forced a smile and turned away from him. I couldn't look suspicious! "Okay Anna, no more drawing attention..." I whispered and followed behind the large group of about twenty people. I shook my head. _These people had no idea what their future had in store for them. _Once we were inside I couldn't help but not breathe. It was absolutely beautiful. There were gold picture frames of a family, that was obviously not the Volturi, but the tour guide went on and on about the huge lie. _If I were Aro, where would I have a strategy meeting?_ I looked around and found another set of stairs. There must have been about a hundred. I sighed. I had a major knot in my stomach and I knew why. Aro's office is up there somewhere. I'd be caught in no time. I looked around and found an air vent under the piano. I grinned and waited for the tour to go into the fake kitchen. _Their real kitchen is upstairs..._ I sighed and slipped under the piano and into the vent. "Sweet." I grinned when I realized the vents were not metal, they were cement...soundproof. _Well, if you were human..._ I laughed and army crawled farther into the vent. As much as I hated small spaces, I wanted to prove that I was not good for nothing. I shook my head. I needed to focus. I could tell I was at the top floor because I heard a lot of voices. I heard a voice telling someone to put things away because the tour was here. I figured that it was Aro talking to Demetri.

"Did you hear that?" This was a voice I had not heard before, but it seemed very familiar. I tried to think, but panic over took me as one of them, I'm guessing Demetri, walked towards the vent I was in.

"Yeah, I did..." he said...I held my breath and tried to tell myself he was not coming over here. I looked back up to see that he had stopped right in front of the vent. I knew he could smell me.

_So dead, so dead, so dead._ I held back a scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted Ali to pop in and save me at the last second. I heard someone clear his throat as if telling Demetri to back off. I looked back to see that Demetri was gone, or at least away from the vent. The tour was in the room. In about twenty minutes I heard the muffled garbles of the innocent people who just entered the room as they were killed. There was nothing I could do. In about ten minutes it was all over. I saw Demetri and his friend throw the bodies in bags and take them somewhere out of the room. I wanted to get comfortable, but there was no way I could without them hearing me. I looked back at them and laid my head on my arms. Lying in a vent was not too bad.

"Well, now that that is over, let's get to it." _The tour guide was on their side? No way!_

Aro spun in his huge red velvet chair. He stopped in front of his desk and tapped his pen. "I want everyone's ideas."

"We kill the child." The tallest vampire said flatly. It had to be Caius.

"If the child has come this far with no problems, then maybe it is different. Besides, the Cullens have never crossed us before, why would they now? And they are vegetarians, so I'm sure the child will be too." He had to be Marcus.

"Demetri?"

"Whatever you decide, master." His voice was deep. I haven't even had a really good look at him but I could already tell he would give Edward a run for his money.

Aro turned to the other vampire. "And what is your idea?"

His voice was beautiful. "I go where you go."

"Alright." Aro pulled out paper and started viciously drawing. "When this comes to a fight, we will be ready. I want it to go like this...Demetri, I want you to take on Edward, and when he is injured, _only injured,_ bring him to me. He will join us...and Alice will too. They have already brought in the Denali's to help them. Their leader, Tanya, is strong, but nothing we haven't handled before. And their new one, Annalise...she might prove interesting, let's keep her." Aro had pictures of all of my coven... _Did he have spies too? How did he get all of this?_ "They are moving fast in finding 'witnesses'. They have the Carrickmore Coven. I think one of them might be an interesting addition to our guard. She seems pretty powerful." He searched thru the pictures and pulled up one of Ali...a recent one...of her at the Cullen's house. _How the hell did he get that? _"Her...Let's not kill her until we decide if her abilities will be useful. There are others from other various places, none of who will be any trouble for the guard." He flipped thru more pictures and files. "Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Emmett are gone, searching. Carlisle came back yesterday." Just then a door to the side opened and shut, and Aro turned to greet the new member...but something wasn't right. I could hear a heartbeat, and smell human blood. _What human in their right mind would willingly enter this room now? _I waited until the person came into my line of sight.

"Adian...what can I do for you my son?" Aro smiled as he greeted a young boy with very blonde hair. _Aro has a son? Not possible! And why does the boy look so familiar?_

"Father, Isolde would like to know when we can go shopping. She says I am in need of new clothes." The boy spoke in a very distinct Irish brogue...a lot like Ali's. His light violet eyes were shaped just like Ali's... he even walked the way Ali walks. I shook my head;_ it can't be him...could it? No... Anna, stop this. It's just not possible. _I shook my head and focused on my mission. _But he looks so much like her...how could it be him? He called Aro 'Father'...and Isolde? Is she his mother? His nanny?_

"Ah yes, tell Isolde that I will have a guard for you tomorrow. It is going to be rather cloudy, so they will be in no danger of exposure."

"Thank you Father." The boy looked down and saw the picture of Ali on the desk. _Did he see the resemblance? _He tilted his head to one sided and asked"Father, who is that?" pointing to the picture of Ali.

Aro quickly shuffled the pictures, burying Ali's at the bottom of the stack. "No one, my son...just someone who has broken our laws, and will be punished." Adian nodded but looked a little confused as he turned to head out of the room. Once he left, Aro turned to the others. A sly grin pulled his lips up, as he softly spoke. "Definitely save her. If she is who I think she is, she will be quite a find."

_Aro saw the resemblance! He knows!_ _Maybe I can talk to the boy tomorrow...if I can get him away from whatever guard he will have._

Aro turned to the mysterious vampire. "Anyway...I want you to go for the wolves. Apparently the Cullens are peace makers also. The rivals are now friends, so we need to kill as many as possible. And when you are done with them, I want you to take her..." Aro slipped a picture for him to view, but I couldn't see it. "Even with all their witnesses, we will still have ten times as many people as them, it is a sure win."

_That's what you think..._

"When are we going, Aro?" Caius's harsh voice broke in, and Aro turned to him.

"We leave Volterra January 10th." Aro shut his book and stood. "Come." He shot a glance in my direction...like he knew I was here. He looked away quickly and led his coven of murderers out of the room. "We will return later."

_Was that some sort of hint?_ I waited a few minutes until I was sure they were gone. I pushed the vent door open and slid out. I hurried to Aro's desk and grabbed the files. I shoved them in my back pack and looked through his desk. It was about a minute later that I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I froze. Suddenly I was spun around and nearly screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. I did not want to look at my attacker. "Anna...Anna it's me."

I looked up. "Garret!" I threw myself into his arms to hug him, then pulled back and smacked his shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Don't you ever do this again. They are coming back Anna, we have to get out of here." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the open windows. We jumped from the 3rd floor, and landed as gracefully as we could. I landed on top of Garret, with his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at him for a few seconds. _Wow... I've never realized that his skin was so soft._

"Are you okay Anna?" He stood and pulled me up with him.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Yeah." I tightened the back pack and grabbed his hand. "Follow me." I pulled Garret and we raced for the closing fence. I turned back to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus standing at the front doors of their estate. Their faces were hard and their eyes were dark. Demetri and his pal were running after us.

"Demetri; no! Kyle! Let them go! They know nothing that will be of any use to them." Aro yelled after the beautiful vampire that was running after us.

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Kyle? No... It couldn't be. It can't be..._

"Anna...come on!" Garret grabbed my hand and pulled me through the gate. I ripped my hand free and ran back to the now closed gate. I had to see him. I had to see if it was really him, and what I had turned him into. He was ten feet from me, staring back. I wanted to say something... anything.

"Annalise!" Garret's shout broke my thoughts. Demetri was still running...at full speed. I cursed under my breath and raced to Garret.

"Running won't be fast enough!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a black Turbo 911 Porsche.

He caught on fast and jumped in the driver's seat. I heard people yelling at us as we sped away from the Volturi's grasp...and Kyle.

When we were almost to a hotel, I finally looked at Garret. He looked worried. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked your life being selfish like that..."

He looked down at me. "That's what you're worried about?"

I nodded and reached for my back pack. I had to at least let them know we are okay. But who would I call? "Do you think Demetri is going to come after us?"

Garret's jaw clenched. "Do you want to go home now, or stay the night?"

"It is all up to you..."

"Well, Edward and the others need us, so maybe we shouldn't chance anything and go back now."

I nodded. "Good idea."

Garret pulled a U turn and sped for the airport. There the lady told us it would be a two hour wait.

"Think I should call?" I asked Garret when we found a place to sit.

"Maybe I should..." He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" Edward's voice was soft.

"Hey Edward, we're at the airport. We're gonna head home."

"The airport? What happened to staying a while? Doing a bit of reconnaissance?" I could practically hear the grin on his face.

"Well... We were going to…but the Volturi caught us, and we don't want to take any chances with Demetri tracking us."

"Oh, well that's a smart choice. Is Anna okay?" Edward turned serious. He knew there was no messing with Demetri out of all of them. He was the best tracker the Volturi had.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine. A little shaken up, but she'll be okay." Garrett looked over at me. I heard Ali chime in "Edward, tell her to come home..." Garrett grinned. Edward came back on.

"Garrett, did you hear that…you have been given your orders."

"Edward!" we hear Ali admonish…and the slaps that followed made us all laugh.

"Ow, Bet! That one hurt! Garrett, call us when you make your first stop."

Garrett laughed. "Will do" he hung up.

I looked at the doors sliding open and closed. Something was up...I knew they were all freaking out that I left…_so why weren't they mad at me?_ I sighed and laid my head against the back of my chair and waited for our flight to be called. Garret put his phone way and copied me. I looked at the door again and saw something I never wanted to see again in my life.

Demetri and another vampire stood at the door staring at us. He had a grin on his face that made my stomach turn.

"Well that was fast..." I said softly, my body becoming stiffer by the second. "No sudden movements Garret."

I watched from the corner of my eye his eyes grow wide. I kept my glare on Demetri and watched him grin even wider with our fear. In a monotone voice I heard "Flight 287 to Munich is now boarding."

Demetri's friend grinned as well...this time it wasn't Kyle. I knew that if we moved we would be dead within seconds, but if we sat here it would be about the same.

Garret gripped my hand. "I run faster. Get on my back..."

"But... Garret..."

It all happened so fast. Garret swung me over his shoulders and onto his back. We were at the gate in no time with Demetri and his friend behind us. We got our tickets approved and seating assignments and were sitting in our seats in first class within seconds. I looked out my window to see a black limo with tinted windows. I saw Demetri explaining to Caius that he missed us. Even though I didn't like Demetri, it was hard to watch him be slapped by Caius. I turned back in my seat and laid my head on Garret's shoulder. It was good to have a friend right now. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be in pieces, about to be burnt.

The flight to Munich was quiet. The flight to Copenhagen was too; however the flight to Seattle wasn't until the next day. Since I had never been in Denmark, Garrett took me around to see some sights. I was surprised to learn that he had been changed in 1777, in Valley Forge! He's been a vagabond ever since. He had been to Denmark a couple of times so he knew all the good touristy spots. We thought about getting a hotel room, but we didn't need to sleep…and it would just feel funny. I'm mean honestly, he and Kate had been getting close, and Kate and I had always been close. I didn't want her to think I was trying to take her man. We called home both from Munich and Copenhagen…the calls were short, so they didn't get a chance to yell at me; but I knew the shit would hit the fan the minute I got home. One thing I did confirm with Ali was that they told Nessie I was looking for her shoes….and believe it or not, Ali knew exactly where to find shoes…granted they were Versace_...$400 shoes._ _Ali owes me big time!_

Edward met us at the Seattle airport. He filled us in on the way back to Forks. A lot had happened in three days. Esme had come home, and brought with her several nomads from the East Coast. Some friends of Carlisle came up from Egypt, and were staying around…and most excitingly, they had heard from Emmett, and he would be there in one more day. As we pulled up to the house Edward turned to me.

"Anna, be warned…everyone is ready to have a piece of you for leaving. I'm sure once everyone gives you a hug, and says they are glad to see you…you're gonna get an ear full…Rose will probably be the worst... and even though Ali will seem calm…I'm sure she'll take you aside and give you her piece of mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Well she has it coming back…making me get Nessie $400 shoes, and that little stunt with the sleeping spell...by the way," I grinned at him. "How'd the wake up go?" Garrett looked confused.

"And here we are…home, sweet home." Edward grinned, thinking he got out of my question.

"We'll talk later…you're not getting out of it that easily."

"Yes, we will." His voice was harsh and soft at the same time. I've never heard it like this before... I saw his eyebrows furrowed in the mirror. I looked away, I hated sitting in the back. Darn Garret, he just had to call shot gun. I smiled and shook my head.

When I got out of the car I heard Edward tell Garret to go inside. I stopped and waited for him to pull me away from the house. It took him about two seconds to figure out I knew he was on to me. I couldn't help myself but I couldn't keep my mind off of Kyle... _He was part of the Volturi? Why? What happened? How? _My eyes started getting blurry. I felt Edward grip my arm to hold me steady. I remembered back to that night, not willingly, about when I accidently changed Kyle. I remember a dark figure that pulled me back from chasing after him... the realization hit. It was Demetri. I shook my head; I didn't want to see anymore.

"Annalise..." Edward's voice was softer than ever. It was the first time he has ever called me by my full name.

I looked up at him, my vision was coming back to normal. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kyle is part of the Volturi, huh?"

My head dropped. "Edward, how could I let this happen? I feel so horrible. Since I changed him, I've felt connected to him some way, like we were meant to be, like you feel with Be..Bella, but then she died." I paused. I almost said Bet, but recovered quickly and changed it to Bella. Now Iwas waiting for it to hurt him in some way, but there was no affect. I didn't want to hurt him, but I wanted him to know how I was looking at things. "But now that he's part of the Volturi, I don't want him to be part of them. Any coven, but them..."

Edward stepped toward me. "I know Anna, I know..."

"I don't want to fight him, I want to fight anyone, but him... I can't kill something that – that I made..."

Edward smiled. "I know Anna. Did you learn anything about their plans?"

"We don't have much time... They are planning on being here January 12th. They have a spy of their own too...I don't know who it is though...they didn't say; but they had tons of pictures, files, everything."

"Wait a minute, _had_?"

I grinned. "Yes, had. I took them from Aro's office. But I think they have more information, like in another room. When I was running with Garret, Aro said something about I have nothing that will be of any use."

Edward smiled. "Good job. Do you still have them?"

"Oh yeah." I took out the papers and handed them to Edward.

"ANNALISE!" I froze as I heard Rose's demand

I turned to Edward. "Great... And the fun begins."

He laughed. "I have to go talk to Ali. If you need rescuing, just think it." _Help!_

He shook his head and laughed as he started to walk away. "Not yet, she's not even here."

I laughed but dropped my smile when Rose walked towards me with crossed arms.

"Hi Rose."

"Don't 'Hi Rose' me." Her voice was sharp. "Do you know what you did?"

I nodded.

"Do you know what could have happened?"

I nodded again.

I stood in one spot for ten minutes while Rose ranted and raved. _Boy, was she ticked_. At first, I tried to pay attention, but couldn't...I had never been so bored in my life.

"Well?" She asked, with her arms still crossed.

"Well what?" I guessed I was daydreaming, trying to think about something else as she blabbed on about how I could have been killed, everyone was worried, blah, blah, blah.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?"

"No. I'm not sorry, if I had to, I would do it again." I spoke the truth…I would do it again…and I just might.

Rose shook her head. "At least let one of us know, and let someone go with you."

"Ali knew…we had talked about it on the way to the store that morning…"

"But where was Ali? Was she able to tell us? Was she even conscious? NO! She wasn't! The rest of us had no clue where you were, nor did we have the ability to go after you to try to find you! I was so worried; I was ready to send Leah to pick up your trail!" Rose continued her rant, now pacing back and forth. She continued for another ten minutes…and she probably would have continued had Esme not come out.

"Rose…I think Anna has heard enough from you. Please stop." Esme smiled at her 'daughter' as Rose gave me a "You got off easy" look. I ran to Esme and hugged her tight. Esme was always a bit of an aunt to me, and I loved her dearly. When the Cullen's lived with us, I had always been partial to Esme and Rose.

"I'm glad you are alright…please don't do that again." She whispered in my ear, as she hugged me tight.

Rose joined us on the porch, and linked her arm in mine. I grinned and linked an arm with Esme.

"And the three amigas are together again…" We all turned around slightly to see Edward, with Nessie on his shoulders and Ali by his side. The three of them look so cute together…like a real family. I glanced over at Esme. _I wonder how Esme has taken to Ali's relationship with Nessie...and Edward. _Esme's eyes softened at the sight of her son and granddaughter..._for all intensive purposes anyway._..but she looked at Ali with a somewhat skeptical look. I understood...sort of. I could tell Esme was unsure about Ali's motives, if she would even consider staying after all this...Esme's concern was for Edward and Nessie. They had already lost so much...and she could see that both were already attached to Ali. _So, if Esme can see it, and she just got home, why can't they?_

"Anna! Nessie slid down from Edward's shoulders and ran to greet me. I figured she was the only one that wouldn't yell at me. I sighed and squatted down to meet her eye to eye.

"I have something for you." I grinned at her excited expression.

"Is it the Volturi?" I don't think I had seen a more excited girl in my life time.

"Sort of...their Versace...they were out of Volturi." I grined at Edward as I slid the back pack over my shoulder and pulled out a box. "Why don't you run inside and have your daddy help you?" I was already sick of the yelling, I wanted to get Ali's over with... I looked up at her as Nessie followed Edward into the house. Rose and Esme took the hint and followed after them.

Ali sat down on one of the porch steps, turned to look at me and patted the step next to her.

_Brace yourself, Anna! It's the quiet ones you have to be afraid of! Wonder if I should tell her about Adian…umm, no. she'd poof right out of here, and start the war early…besides I can't be sure if it was him._

"So…how was your nap?" I grinned at her. She looked over at me with an exasperated look, but turned and looked at the leaves and nettles on the ground in front of us.

"That was really stupid you know." She said quietly. I couldn't look at her and she didn't look at me…_I think I almost preferred the yelling. _I kept my eyes on the leaves and nettles that started to float and twirl. _She doesn't even need her wand…wonder why she still has it… _

"Lise…why didn't you tell anyone?" Ali still didn't look up.

"I did, I told you." She scowled at the leaves.

"I don't know…I guess I just didn't want someone to stop me." The leaves spun in intricate patterns, following the movements of Ali's fingers.

"Lise…Lise just…just promise you won't do it again. If you want to go, just take someone…like Garrett." She stopped playing with the leaves and finally looked up at me. The pain showed in her eyes as she said, "I'm just glad I woke up in time to get Garrett to an airport in time."

"Yeah, about that…" She grinned. "How and why did you put yourself to sleep…and how did he get to me so quickly?"

She sighed. "Which do you want me to answer first?"

I thought for a minute. "First the sleeping…then Garrett."

"I didn't think the spell would work. I had spent two hours calling Edward every name I could think of. I tried to stop…I knew I wasn't being fair to him, but I couldn't. I walked by Nessie as she was sleeping, and I figured I could try. It worked better than I could have imagined. Then I woke up, and Rose told us you were gone, I knew…I just knew. I wanted to go after you, but no one would let me. I had a hard enough time trying to get them to let me take Garrett. I disapparated with Garrett, and apparated in New York. He caught a plane from there to Italy." She laughed. "Garrett was so scared…especially after I told him about splinching…"

My forehead wrinkled. "What's splinching?"

"It happens when you don't concentrate enough when disapperating. You leave part of yourself behind. It does hurt, but if you concentrate, you should be okay." She smiled.

I sighed. "Well, this has been fun, but I better head in, and let the others yell at me." I stood up. I knew Tanya would be pissed. This is the second time I ran out on her. Ali put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"No one else is going to yell...Rose pretty much summed all our feelings up, and beat you on the head with them." She smiled. "Just don't do that again...not without some warning." She got up and walked with me to the door.

She was right, no one else yelled at me...but Tanya and Kate both gave me death glares. Kate stopped when Garrett sat by her...Tanya would have stopped if Edward had sat by her, but he was sitting on the floor playing with Nessie and Ali. So instead Tanya just glared...at me and Ali.

It was about 10:00 at night when I walked out to my car. It had been a while since I've seen it, and I wanted to see if the picture of Kyle in my head matched with the picture of Kyle in my car. I sighed and opened the door, throwing myself into the front seat. I was right, the Kyle's matched..._why the Volturi? Any coven but theirs..._ I laid my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. Ali and I had another thing in common, we liked to think. I cleared my mind of Kyle, the Volturi, and everything else. I wanted to ask Ali for that sleeping spell, I forgot everything about sleeping. Sometimes I missed getting away from everything. I figured it was almost 10:30, the time Edward and Ali would finally start training. I got out of my car and turned to shut the door.

"What?" I slammed the door and walked to the back of my car. There was a scratch that was about two inches long. It was not from anything on the road, it was a perfectly straight line about half an inch thick. I snarled. _Tanya_... I looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Nobody messes with my baby." I placed my nails along the side of Tanya's car, from bumper to bumper. The sound of my nails scraping against the metal was music to my ears. When I was done with my masterpiece I turned to look at it. There were 4 deep groves running across Tanya's Lexus. I grinned and went to find the others.

* * *

**Let me know what you think...if I should continue. Thanks to all who have add this story to alerts and favorites, and especially to all those who have reviewed! Love and fudge brownies to all! (i'd say cookies, but honestly! everyone says cookies:) )**


	14. Chapter 11 part 2 APOV

**Hi guys! Here's another chappie! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I love seeing them pop up! It really makes an author's day to know others enjoy what they create.**

**(ps - this doesn't pick up the minute the LPOV ended...I can't really account for every minute, that'd be super long, and kinda dumb.)**

* * *

**APOV**

I looked at my phone to check the time. It was finally 10:30. Edward promised he would train me. Today would be our first session. We brought Nessie to the cottage around 8:00, but she refused to go to sleep. _That child definitely has a stubborn streak...and I know where she gets it from._ I don't know how many stories and songs it took, but eventually she gave in. _So like her father! _For the last 24 hours, Edward had been trying to talk me out of training. He still wanted me to wait for Emmett to come home. I looked down at the finally sleeping child and smiled. _He's not getting out of this. He's the strongest one here...and he's had the most experience fighting. I have to learn._ I walked into the living room of the big house, where he had joined his family while I stayed with Nessie to make sure she was asleep. I hated leaving her, knowing she could wake up without me...but I had no choice.

"Edward, let me change, and then we can start." He started to speak up, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand, and put both hands on my hips. "Don't even think about getting out of this! You promised _you_ would train me...I refuse to wait. The longer I wait the more of a liability I am."

He sighed, knowing I wouldn't let it go, and nodded. I ran upstairs and changed into some cute pink sweats, a blue halter, and some cute sneakers. I stopped in the bathroom, and put my hair up in a loose knot on the top of my head, and rolled my eyes at the tendrils that fell and framed my face. I blew at them, but knew they wouldn't stay up. I walked back downstairs to find Edward had gone outside already.

"Hi Bet, Edward went outside." Esme said.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks...ummm...Esme? Can you stay with Nessie tonight? I don't like leaving her alone...especially overnight."

Esme softened. I hadn't been sure when we met, if she would like me, but so far she has been nice...in a cautious way. I figured she was just concerned for Nessie. It was hard to understand, even for me, how the little girl had gotten so attached to me in such a short amount of time. She nodded, smiled, then stood and left.

As Esme left, I looked at Lise. She had the same black shorts and black converse. _At least her shirt was different._

"Is that dark blue or black?" I raised an eyebrow.

She looked away. "Black..."

I sighed in exasperation. "Lise... what did I tell you about wearing all one color?"

"I know, I know...but black is slimming..." She grinned.

"Nice try...but you are skinnier than a tooth pick. Seriously...you were anorexic while you were human, weren't you?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So?" She muttered as Rose laughed and stood up. They were going to train together tonight...if they could stop watching "the show" as they were calling it. Everyone thought my training would be a lot of fun...to watch. _Well, I'll just have to prove them all wrong!_

"Speaking of what people are wearing...is distracting Edward a part of you plans to beat him? I thought you were going to change into something to train in." Rose grinned. I looked confused.

"I did..." I looked down at my outfit. "Isn't this okay?"

Lise chimed in. 'Okay if you want Edward to stand there drooling the whole night!" They both laughed.

"Seriously? Rose! Lise! Should I go change?" I didn't want to distract him, and didn't think that this outfit would..._it's just sweats and a halter._

"No!" Both of them said together, before laughing again.

Rose continued. "This will make tonight even more interesting...I wanna see his reaction!" They were evil. If this outfit did affect him like that, and he went easy on me, they were dead. Now was not the time for him to go easy on me. I needed to learn and the best way to learn was to push the limits.

"Speaking of Edward...you better get out there. Don't want him to think you've chickened out." Lise grinned cheekily as she and Rose walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes and hurried after them. I was nervous...I had really no idea what I was doing. I had watched from Nessie's room, but still...I stopped at the edge of the clearing and took at deep breath. Lise and Rose giggled as Edward and Carlisle stopped their fighting. Apparently, they were right about the outfit. For the briefest second, Edward's eyes grew huge as he looked me over. He quickly composed himself, and walked over to me. Garret and Kate didn't even look up, but rather continued fighting. As I watched them, I froze to the spot. _I'm not ready for this...maybe I could just stay behind that day...Edward's right. I...I can use magic..._

"Bet?" Edward said softly as he reached out and caressed my arm. "We don't have to do this...if you're not ready..."

"No" I whispered. "I need to learn...I need you..." I swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I need you to teach me how to help protect Nessie. They can't have her, Edward. I won't let them touch her...even if it means..."

He cut me off before I could even say it. "It won't come to that...they will listen. They have to. Look at all the people we have who can testify that Nessie isn't an immortal child. You don't have to do this if you're not ready."

I took a deep breath. _Suck it up Aliza! You faced Voldemort with no qualms...he was just as sadistic as the Volturi. How many times did he try to kill you? He even succeeded..._ I made my face as impassive as I could. "No...I'm ready." By this time, even Kate and Garrett had stopped and were watching us. I don't think I've had that many eyes on me, since I showed up at the DA meeting at Hogwarts for the first time...no one had expected a Slytherin, much less a Goyle, to show up to a meeting that's main purpose was to train to defeat the Dark Lord.

Edward nodded slightly...but it didn't look like he was nodding to me. Kate wandered over to us.

"Hey Bet...I was wondering about your shield...Edward said one time, that Bella's shield protected her from Jane...have you ever been up against Jane?"

_Where is she going with this? _I glanced at Edward, who was purposely talking intently with Garrett...and looking the opposite direction. My eyes narrowed as I realized what was happening..._h__e planned this! What an ass! He's getting out of training me!_ As much as I wanted to rip him apart, I couldn't help but think on Kate's question...just like he knew I would.

"No...I haven't...I've never had any reason to meet up with any of the Volturi, but I know of Jane and what she can do. Are you thinking that maybe my shield can do the same?" Kate nodded.

My forehead furrowed as I thought about it. "But how can we test it? I can't go to Volterra and test Jane..."

Kate shook her head. "No...no one _else_ is going to Volterra." She glared at Lise, who shrugged. "I can do the same sort of thing...but I have to be touching that person." She grinned. "Wanna try it?" She held her palm up and wiggled her fingers.

I didn't reply, but reached out to touch her outstretched palm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward. He looked very nervous. _Serves him right! Even if I don't feel it, I should collapse just to make him feel miserable!_ I knew I wouldn't...but I did move in slow motion...to drag out the tension. Kate grinned, realizing what I was doing. I took her hand...and felt nothing. Not even a slight pinch.

A slow smile spread across my face. "Nothing."

She smiled back "What about now?" I waited a couple seconds, and shook my head. She concentrated harder and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, still nothing." _If I'm immune to Jane...that could be helpful...right?_

Kate grunted with the effort. "Now?" I knew she was using all her strength to try and shock me.

"No, nothing...this is a good thing...right?" I looked at Edward, who looked extremely relieved. He nodded.

"Okay, Kate...let up." He said as he walked over to us. Kate relaxed and let go of my hand.

He raised his eyebrows at something Kate thought. "That's an interesting idea, Kate..." Kate just grinned at him.

"What?" I asked. It was obviously about me, and I hated to be left out of something involving me. "Since you're obviously backing out of training me, you can at least tell me what Kate is thinking." I folded my arms across my chest and glared. _If we ever get some time alone, I have a few choice words for him..._

He looked at me guiltily...knowing full well what I was thinking without being able to read my mind. "Kate was wondering if you could shield anyone other than yourself. Have you ever tried?"

I shook my head. "I've never had a reason to."

"Let's try it...umm...Liam? You wanna help with this? If I try it, she'll probably not try, just to get me back." _He knows me so well..._I smiled sweetly at his wary look. Everyone laughed.

"Sure...but I'm sure she could think of reasons to let me get shocked too." He grinned...and he was right...he had it coming too; but this was no game. If I could project my shield, I could protect the others from Jane...that would buy us time to fight..._or at least buy them time to fight._

The others took turns getting stung by Kate; while I tried to push my shield out from myself to cover them. Four hours and innumerable stings later, I finally got it...once. It was Edward's turn again.

"Hey! I didn't feel it that time! Great job Bet!" He turned and smiled at me, but I couldn't even return the smile. I sat down hard on the ground. I was so drained.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Edward told everyone as he knelt down next to me. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine...that was just...so hard. I didn't think I could get tired as a vampire, but now I wish I could use that sleeping spell...but I can't. There's still so much I need to learn. Just let me sit here for a while..." I tried to regain my composure. Edward sat next to me, as the others came over. They all kept telling me, how great I was doing, and how this is going to be a huge help...but I still felt useless. I wanted to be ready to fight...not be defense...I was about to say so when a booming voice shook the trees around us.

"Did somebody die already?"

Edward and I jumped to our feet, but I had to reach out to him to keep my balance. Everyone else turned toward the voice. _Wait a minute...I know that voice..That's..._just then Emmett walked out of the forest grinning from ear to ear.

"Emmett!" We all said surprised...well, all except Rose, who flung herself into this open arms. Edward winced and made a disgusted face; which we all laughed at.

After an extremely long kiss, Emmett looked up and saw Edward's face. "What little brother? Jealous?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at Edward, who just shook his head. He knew better than to argue with Emmett about stupid things like that.

"So who all is here for this little disaster? Is Esme back?" Emmett looked around. "Hey Carlisle...Garrett...Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Anna...Siobhan! Maggie! Liam! You guys came! But where's Liz...is she stuck with..."

"I'm right here Emmett." I cut him off before he could mention Ciaran by name. _H__e's gonna make enough comments about Ciaran...he doesn't have to start now. _Everyone turned to me. The only time they'd heard me called "Liz" was when Nessie called me "Lizzie" but Emmett had been the originator of the "Lizzie" nickname.

"Lizzie!" He grabbed me up in a big bear hug. I hugged him back as much as I could, but since I couldn't move, it wasn't much. As soon as he put me back down, I fell to the ground, and didn't bother to get up. Rose, having missed him the most, started to pull him toward the house...and we didn't have to look at Edward to know what they were thinking.

"Great...we're all going to need earplugs for the next 36 hours." Edward groaned as he rolled his eyes. We all laughed.

"No, I've got a better idea." I said as I pulled out my wand. "Which window is their room?" Edward pointed out a window on the 2nd floor. I waved my wand at it, and spoke the spell. "_Muffliato_...there...now we shouldn't hear anything from them; just a bit of buzzing that might seem irritating, but it's better than the alternative."

Everyone nodded, and we slowly got back to training. Edward and I sat out...I was still drained. As we watched, he gave tips and pointers to me about each person's attack. Getting an up close view, with Edward giving advice, was totally different than watching from upstairs. Time sped by, and before I knew it, the sun was starting to peek over the trees.

"We'd better go to Nessie." Edward said as he got up. I got up too, but apparently my legs weren't ready. My knees gave out and I started to fall back down, but Edward caught me before I hit the ground. As his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up, my hands automatically rested on his chest.

"Bet...are you okay?" He looked down at me concerned. I couldn't believe that I was in his arms again...and that I liked it. Ever since I had woken up, I had been struggling against my feelings for him; trying to tell myself that I should still be mourning Ciaran...but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. In fact it seemed we were getting closer.

"Yeah...I'm fine...I guess I'm still really drained from earlier. I..." but before I could say I anything else, Edward picked me up in his arms and started walking toward the cottage. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, and heard someone snickering. _It had to be Lise_. If I had still been human, I would have been fire engine red.

"Edward! Really, I'm okay. I can walk on my own." But even as the words came out of my mouth, my traitorous arms wrapped around his neck. _Ciaran! Think about Ciaran!_ I forced my arms down, and for a second, I thought I saw him frown. The cottage came into view before I realized we had crossed the river.

"Edward...really. Put me down. Do you really want Esme to see us, and start asking questions?"_ Please say yes! Please say yes! Stop it! Ciaran wouldn't..._His sigh pulled my eyes to his. _He feels this too...he's having the same struggles I am..._

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea." He said as he slowly put me down.

Once my feet touched the ground, I tried to put some distance between us...so I could think straight, but his arm stayed around my waist. I looked up at him again...but he just smiled.

"Until I know you won't fall over, I'm not letting go. The last thing I need is for Nessie to be watching out a window as you fall over and hit your head." I had to give him that.

We covered the last twenty feet to the house, and I proved I could walk, so he let go of my waist. I had half an urge to stumble, just so he would hold me again. _Get a hold of yourself! You never threw yourself at Ciaran! You're acting like Pansy with Draco! Stop it!_ I walked into the house, leaving Edward on the porch.

Esme was sitting in one of the big chairs in the living room, reading to Nessie. Nessie jumped down from Esme's lap and ran over to me. I actually had to fight to keep my balance when she threw herself in my arms, as I wasn't fully back to normal.

"Hey Ness! You woke up early today." She nodded enthusiastically. I hugged her tight, and passed her to Edward. "Why don't you and Daddy go get breakfast?" _At least that will give me so thinking space. _He scooped Nessie in his arms and they chatted happily on their way back to the big house.

I turned to Esme. "Esme...thanks so much for staying."

"It was a pleasure...I've missed her. How was training?"

I sighed. "Edward refuses to train me…he got Kate to distract me with a question about my shield and we spend all night testing it. I don't understand. I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose; but even if he did, it would be better while training right? I mean…I can heal myself here. The Volturi aren't going to just hurt me…they'll be going for the kill." I looked at Esme, and to my surprise she nodded in agreement.

"You know, Bet…I don't know you well. Tell me about yourself. Maybe that will help...and give a clue to Edward's hesitation." She patted the chair next to her. I really don't know what came over me, but I sat down on the floor at her feet and told her everything; and I do mean everything. I even told her about my son, and that I wanted to name him Eamon Gregory, after my biological father and my adopted twin…and about Ciaran. I even told her all about my struggles with my feelings toward Edward with Ciaran being gone for such a short time.

We talked for 5 hours. People would come by, but Esme would wave them off. I did most of the talking. I don't think I've ever talked that much in my life. Esme told me a bit about her life. She knew what it was like to lose a child, _only she really lost it. Mine is out there somewhere._ Finally I got off the ground, and Esme stood up.

"We should probably join the rest of civilization. They've been coming around enough." She smiled and hugged me…tight…a real hug, like a mother would give a child she was proud of. My eyes stung with the tears I knew would not fall. Esme had accepted me.

As we walked back up to the main house, I looked down at myself.

"Ugh! I'm still wearing these sweats…I'm going to change first thing!"

Esme laughed. "Did you bring many clothes?"

I grinned, "Actually, when I went shopping for Nessie about a week ago, I got some more things for myself."

We walked in the house, and into the living room. Edward was there playing absent-mindedly with Nessie and Lise. When I saw Lise, I wanted to have a heart attack.

"Saints and angels preserve us! Lise! What in the world do you think you are wearing?" Lise frowned and looked herself over.

"Ummm, cut up jeans and a T-shirt?" She looked at me with a question in her eyes.

"No…no, no, no, no, no! Upstairs! With me! NOW! You will not wear that disgusting pile of rags when you have me around."

Nessie got up and tugged on my shirt. "Lizzie, can I come?"

"No, honey…not this time. I need to have a serious talk to Anna." I glared at Anna, who sighed and waved her hand at the stairs in an "after you" gesture.

I quickly climbed the stairs, noting with satisfaction the buzzing in my ears as I passed the second floor. Once in Edward's old room, I went straight to the closet. I didn't even wait for her to come in and close the door.

When I heard the door close, I called "Start stripping! I'll give you the clothes you are to wear." I didn't even pull my head out of the closet. I knew she would never go for one of my dresses, without her usual converse shoes…and I refused to pair my designer originals with those nasty shoes. I pulled out some dark designer jeans…with really pretty butterflies on the left leg from front of the knee to the rear pocket, and a light blue tank top, that just matched the blue in the butterflies. _At least this will not be totally lost with those wretched shoes._

I threw her the jeans. "Put these on." I instructed. I kept my back turned, as she put on the jeans. "Now you turn around and I'll hand you the shirt…I need to find my…WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO YOUR BACK!"

She quickly smoothed down her shirt, but I had already seen it. On the right side of her back was a huge pink flower with a wind blowing pink petals up her back..._When did she get that? She was only seventeen when she was changed! _

"Lise! Why?" I could not believe it. The tatoo covered the entire right side of her back. "When? You were underage, but you couldn't have gotten it after you were changed! Our skin is impenetrable! Why would you do that to your whole back? Didn't that hurt? How did you hide it?"

"Geez! It's just a tattoo...it was a stupid idea, but I like it, okay? Let it go." She grumbled as she put on her shoes back on and went back downstairs. I quickly grabbed the orange halter that I had tried on but decided against yesterday and another pair of dark jeans, put them on quickly and followed her out. _Great job Aliza! If she ever catches a glimpse of your back, she'll nail your ass to a wall!_ I really wasn't being fair to her. I had tattoos of my own. Two had meaning; the one was forced on me. Greg and Draco wanted to get one, but were determined to see someone get a tattoo first; so they made me drink an age potion – which they also made me make – and made me get one...on my back...at my waist. We were only 14 at the time, hence the age potion...but they had seen the pictures of Sirius Black and all his tattoos; so they wanted one. That all changed when the artist got out the needle gun. It hurt...only not as much as I went on about. I scared them pretty good. _At least they let me pick the tattoo. _The tattoo was a blue butterfly surrounded by vines. I also had two triquetras, one on each hip. I was going to get a third, but I found out I was pregnant and didn't want to endanger the baby. The third was going to be between my shoulder blades...It was supposed to be a trinity of knots, for protection. I had gotten them done by a wizard, so they had protection charms and spells woven in with the ink. You could say I was rather paranoid after spending a year being tortured in the Malfoy's dungeon. _Boy! I'm glad now that I didn't get that last one! I love my halters too much!_

The day was moving by in a quiet, typical fashion...mainly because Rose and Emmett stayed upstairs. Nessie, Anna, and I were outside playing some silly game Ness had come up with, while Edward sat on the porch talking strategy with Liam, Carlisle, and Eleazar. The others hung around watching, and talking. Emmett and Rose finally came downstairs around four in the afternoon. Nessie squealed with joy. She hadn't seen Emmett yet. Emmett spun her around and threw her in the air, making her squeal louder. He laughed with Nessie; then he turned to me.

"So Liz...where's Ciaran...wouldn't have thought you'd leave him behind." He grinned saucily. I winced slightly. _He doesn't know...don't get mad._ "Let me guess, you still haven't changed him...where is he? I'll change him right now. CIARAN! WHERE ARE YOU...YOU NO GOOD, LOUSY, WITCHY BOY!" I could feel the emotions building...if Emmett didn't stop I was going to exploded. _Why didn't Rose stop him! Or anybody? Please!_ But no one did. They all laughed...which didn't help my situation. He grinned. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Emmett started stalking toward the edge of the patio. He was always so dramatic. "Ciaran…little buddy…I'll find you eventually…just give up now."

The nickname was the last straw. "Emmett! Stop!" I choked…All eyes flew to me…my hands fisted, my eyes flashing red in rage and pain. "He's dead Emmett! Ciaran is DEAD! STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS!" My hands flew to my mouth. I didn't even wait for anyone to say anything…I ran…as fast as I could…I ran.

* * *

**How was it? This, and the next chapter were/are the hardest for me to write, they just aren't turning out how I picture them. I'm gonna keep working on the next one, that's gonna take a bit to get right. Please please please review...**


	15. Chapter 12 EPOV

**It's not perfect, but it's been sooooo long, I felt I owed you guys something. I might revamp it later, but it will work for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Don't want to be lonely no more…**

EPOV

We all watched in shock as Bet ran. We were more shocked at her outburst, rather than the fact that she called Emmett an ass. We've all done that…if not out loud, at least mentally. I had a feeling that Ciaran was dead, but never wanted to push the issue. The only ones who did not look shocked at Bet's revelation were Anna and Esme…_wait...when did Esme come out here? _Esme's mind opened up to me, and I saw Bet's past. Bet had been thru so much more than any of us realized. _She had a son…somewhere she had a son. No wonder she spends every possible moment with Ness._ Suddenly I felt a nudge on my back. I looked around and saw Esme elbowing me in the back.

"Go after her, Edward...don't let her leave!" Esme pushed me again…just as Nessie burst into tears. I was suddenly torn. I wanted desperately to run after Bet. I didn't want her to leave…even for a minute; but I couldn't leave my daughter in this state. Esme must have sensed my dilemma.

She scooped up Nessie. "Go, Edward! You're the only one she'll listen to right now."

So I ran…I followed her scent, hoping she would stop before she left the state or the country. As I followed her scent, I noticed she had turned into the Olympic National Forest. _This area is so familiar…but how? I haven't even hunted over here in a long time._ I ran until I came upon a clearing…a meadow, and I realized why this area was so familiar. _Our meadow…where I first showed…Bella…what I really was. _I walked slowly into a meadow...but not just any meadow; _the _meadow. The meadow I had first taken Bella, when I admited what I really was to her; and at first, memories of those times spent here with Bella flooded my mind…until I saw Bet. She was pacing back and forth, her hands clenched at the side of her head, like she was fighting a headache. I could hear her from here.

"Why? Ciaran, if you just would have waited! Why didn't you just wait! I hate you! I hate that you've done this to me! I'm a mess...and I don't know what to do!" Her voice caught several times, and her hands pulled at her hair. She was the picture of pure agony…it was heartbreaking. She continued to pace and shout for thirty minutes. As much as I wanted to comfort her, I refused move...although it took every ounce of willpower I had to stay away. _She needs this. She needs to get all this out. She's been bottling it up for the last 4 months_. I tried to tell myself; as if that would keep me from rushing to her side. She didn't just yell at Ciaran...she vented about everything from her adopted parents, to some people named Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione...but mainly her tirade was focused on Ciaran. Eventually she stopped pacing. She stood still, looking defeated and tired, staring off into the forest and started rubbing her arms like she was cold.

Her voice was a whisper now. "Why Ciaran…why didn't you wait for me? I...I need your help...I don't know what to do...tell me what I should do."

I walked up behind her. I was afraid I would scare her, but I knew she heard me. The crunching of the nearly frozen ground beneath my feet gave me away. I rested my hands on her shoulders, and she slumped back into me, like a heavy weight was lifted from her.

"Bet…why didn't you tell us? I would have stopped Emmett if I had known." I whispered to her.

She sighed. "I don't know…I really didn't want to talk about it…to anyone. I thought I could handle it...thought if I didn't...didn't think about it, it would go away...guess I was wrong." She spoke so softly, I could barely hear her.

"But you told Anna and Esme…" I hated bringing that up...but honestly, I felt betrayed. _Why didn't she feel she could tell me?_

"You saw it…didn't you?" She looked up at me. I nodded. There was no denying it. "How much did you see?"

Again, I had to tell the truth. "All of it…what you told Esme...even...even Eamon."

She sighed and looked down at the ground. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her arms on top of mine and looked up to stare off into the forest. We stood there together without saying a word for quite a while. I wasn't going to push her to say anything. I just wanted her to know that I was there for her...if she wanted to talk about it. The forest had never seemed as peaceful as it did with Bet in my arms. I didn't want lose this moment. Every time I held her, I was amazed at how perfectly she fit in my arms, like she was made specifically for me; and how right it felt. Sometimes being with Bet, made me wonder if my time with Bella was just getting me ready for Bet. I didn't want to forget about Bella, I really did love her…it's just that everything with Bet felt right, in a way that Bella never did. Bet's sigh shook me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her in my arms; she was still staring out at the forest, but she started whispering.

"He was beautiful, Edward...what little I got to see. His hair was so blonde...just...just like his father's." She shivered in my arms. "I think about him every day...wondering where he is...if he still looks like...like Draco, or if he looks like me. I worry...that he's not loved, or being treated right. I wonder if he has any magical ability and if the family he's with understands magic or if they treat him like an outcast." She sighed heavily; I held her tighter, hoping she'd continue, knowing that she couldn't bottle this up any longer. "At first, I was so scared at the thought of having a baby...I was only 18. I had pushed my parents away; Draco pushed me away, so I was all alone...I wasn't even in a familiar place. I had moved back to Ireland; but with each day, my resolution to keep him grew stronger; and I loved him...so much..." she chuckled a little. "I always knew it would be a boy. I even set apart a corner of the tiny flat I rented in Belfast for a nursery, and decorated it in blue and white. I never expected life would turn on me." She paused.

"I'm so sorry. I wish..." I whispered, but I could tell she wasn't done, so I let her continue, knowing she had to say her peace.

"The bomb was so unexpected...I was right next to the car. If it hadn't been for Siobhan, I would have died. Siobhan never said anything about him, so at first I tried to tell myself he died; but one day I asked Siobhan about when she found me...and if she saw anyone else in the rubble, dead or alive. She said no, that it was only me. After that, I tried not to think about him at all...tried to push my feelings aside...to tell myself that it was better he didn't know me...since I had been changed. I had never even told anyone about him. I almost succeeded in repressing his memory, although the ache of missing him never really went away...but then Ciaran came back into my life, and all my human feelings came back. I was so afraid I would lose Ciaran too... I didn't change him, because I was afraid I wouldn't stop...that I would kill him; but he ended up dying in my arms anyway." She shivered again; I pulled her closer against my chest.

I took her pause as my chance to share a bit of my past with Bella. "I know how that last bit feels...for 90 years I had been living without realizing what I was missing. When Bella came into my life, I was overwhelmed by what I had missed. All too soon, she was ripped away from me...before I could change her. I did try, but...her heart was too weak from bringing Nessie into this world. I didn't think..." I stopped when she turned around to face me. Her hands came up and rested on my chest. _I don't think I'll ever get over what her touch does to me..._

"We both have lost someone we never expected to lose." I nodded as she looked up at me. "Edward…did…do you think you'll...you'd get a second chance...at love?" Her eyes were wide with unasked questions. I tried to answer, but looking in her eyes took all the words from me. _Was she saying that she loved me? Do I love her? _She looked down; suddenly shy at my lack of response.

"Sorry...I...I just..." She started to push herself away, but I held her closer. In that moment, I stopped denying my feelings. I wasn't going to repress it any longer. It was time to move on. _I'm sorry Bella. I loved you, but I know you would want Ness and I to be happy, and Bet can do that. _I brought one hand up to her chin and tilted it up to make her look at me.

"No...I never thought I would..." Her eyes widened and softened as she read the words left unsaid in my eyes. I did love her...or at least was letting love for her grow. From the moment I first saw her brushing dirt off her pants, I knew there was something about her that was drawing me in. I hadn't really believed in love at first sight...but that's what it had to have been. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since. She sighed contented, and rested her forehead on my chest. It was good to know we both felt the same way...and that we didn't have to fight it anymore. We stood there for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence.

"Bet, can I..." She looked up at me and tilted her head in slight confusion. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but still wasn't sure if she wanted me too. Even after all that we had just confessed, I didn't want to make assumptions with where I stand with her.

"Just stay still." _I've said that before...haven't I?_ She looked at me, still confused. I ran my thumb over her lips, and her eyes closed; that was all the encouragement that I needed. I cupped her face, closed my eyes and lean down. Slowly, I tilted my head and gently grazed her lips with mine. She froze. I guess at first she was too shocked to do anything but soon she relaxed and her lips moved gently against mine while her small hands went into my hair and ruffled it up. It wasn't long before she was desperately trying to pull me closer. I was over the moon; she responded positively to my kiss! Suddenly, I felt her tongue snake out of her mouth and slowly slide over my lips. I couldn't suppress a moan and she used it to her advantage. Her tongue entered my mouth and when our tongues met, electricity shot all up my spine. I drew her closer by placing a hand on the small of her back and pulling her flush against my body. She was so warm and soft, and it was getting progressively more difficult to keep my head on straight. Bet filled my senses...the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin, her scent, her tongue...the rest of the world disappeared. We were alone in the universe. All I needed...all I wanted was her. My entire body was reacting to the kiss. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. Nothing I had ever experienced could have prepared me for this...even my entire relationship with Bella paled in comparison to this one kiss. With Bella, I had to be in control. I could never let my feelings, or hers, to control the situation. Even after we were married...but with Bet, I didn't have those worries. I didn't have to worry about losing control and killing her...we were equals. I let this realization sink in, and gave into it...relishing the feel of Bet in my arms.

I have no idea how long we kissed... time seemed to have stopped the second our lips touched; but after a while, I heard my name coming from the forest. Bet must have heard it too; she started to pull away and I tried to pull her back. We kiss again and again, little kisses that were just as powerful as the long one we had just shared.

"Edward." She managed to breath between kisses. "Someone...is looking...for us."

"I don't care." I mumbled before claiming her lips for my own again. Bet smiled, but her hand released my hair, slid down to cup my face as she broke the kiss. _Whoever it is, is dead!_ I mentally searched the forest, looking for the thoughts of whoever it was. "Anna..."

Bet stepped back, just as Anna stepped into the clearing...

"There you two are! Is everything okay?" From her grin, we knew she had seen us. I heard Bet sigh. _It's about time Edward! It took you two long enough! _At Anna's thought, I shook my head slightly, but she just grinned wider.

"Everything is fine Lise." She sighed again. _Anna is going to be insufferable. Poor Bet!_ "Is Nessie okay...I promised I wouldn't run away again...the poor girl."

"Ness is okay...Esme calmed her down." Lise's grin faded a little. "Edward, we have new guests...we need you back."

I nodded and heard Anna think _"I'll give you two a moment..." _and she backed out of the meadow. Bet turned around for what I assume was one last look at the meadow..._not like we couldn't find it again. I know exactly where this is._ She froze, staring at a spot off in the trees...like she saw something.

"Bet, what is it?" I put an arm around her waist, and pulled her close to me again.

She shook her head. "Noth...nothing...I thought...I thought I saw something, or...or someone. It must have been an animal." I searched the spot she was staring at, and couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary; but just as I started to turn around and head to the house a small breeze blew a familiar scent our way._ Bella? That...that was Bella's scent...but how?_ I turned back with a jerk...but all was still and quiet...

"Edward?" Bet looked at me with concern.

"Never mind...it's nothing." I took her hand as we ran back to the house. I stopped before we got within the wolves perimeter, pulling Bet to a stop with me. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Bet...about what happened today...that was...well...amazing...and I would do it again in a heartbeat...but..." _Was she ready for another relationship...? _I didn't want to rush her into anything, but since Anna had seen us, it was bound to get out; and if she wasn't ready...

She smiled at me, but raised her eyebrows in mock censure..._how does she always seem to know what I'm thinking! _"Edward...if you're asking if I'm ready for this...the answer is yes. I wouldn't have thought it was possible before, but this is right." She held up our joined hands. "We...are right." She let go of my hand, and wrapped her arms around my waist, looked up, and smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Besides...we're probably going to get razzed by Emmett anyway...if he even thinks anything happened...and since Anna saw us, well...I'd rather go thru it together, than try to deny it; because either way, we will be put thru the ringer. My only request is that we not make the torture any worse than it will be." I looked at her confused..._How can we make it worse? It's going to be brutal as it is...Emmett doesn't have an off switch. _She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly; pulling back when I tried to kiss her back. She smiled, cupping my face in her hand. "No PDAs...let's try to act normal, to take it slow. God knows the house doesn't need another couple like Emmett and Rose." I laughed, she was right about that. "And, if you think about it, we just met…and both are coming from a painful past. Let's take the time to build a relationship right. I don't want to rush into things, and end up ruining everything." Her fingers slowly glided over my face as if she was memorizing it. She gently ran them thru my hair before taking my face between her hands and putting her lips on mine once more. She crushed her face to mine with vigor, and plunged her tongue into my mouth. I returned the kiss just as fiercely, fisting my hands into her hair. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss as I pulled her closer. I slowly backed us up against a tree, moving my tongue against hers urgently and tugging her hair to bring my face closer. She whimpered into my mouth, pulling and tugging my hair just as roughly, wrapping her legs around my waist. I pressed her tightly against the tree behind her, giving myself over to my feelings for the first time with a throaty groan. She arched against me, as she moaned breathlessly into my mouth. Her moan must have made her aware of our surroundings because she slowed the pace of the kiss, and broke away. Thru the haze, I realized this was not the time, nor place and I pulled us away from the tree, but didn't let her go. _How__ can we act normal, if we keep this up? _She grinned sheepishly at me, as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Reluctantly, I let her put her feet back on the ground. Once we both had calmed down, she put a hand back on my face. "Come on...race you to the house!" and she laughed and ran off.

* * *

**DUH, DUH,DUH... :) **

**Did Bet see Bella? Did Edward smell Bella? Are they both hallucinating? DO I EVEN KNOW WHERE I'M GOING/WHAT I'M DOING WITH THAT? Guess we'll find out :)**

**Hope it didn't let you down too badly...reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
